Digimon 03
by rebeccag239
Summary: 15 years after the Digidestined defeated Daemon the Digital World is again under threat but this time it is up to their children and the original Digidestines grandchildren to defeat it!
1. Return to the Digital World!

This is the 3rd fanfiction on my ongoing saga of 25 Years after 02. In this one the Digidestineds children are called upon to save the Digital World from a new evil

Digimon 03: The Kids turn! 

**Episode 1: Return to the Digital World **

Casey: Hiya its me again Casey. As you can tell I have grown up a lot and so have some of the Digidestined, most of us are even married now and have children of our own. But as we know the Digital World doesn't stay quiet for long and we see our Digimon every month but don't tell the children about it. But I am sure that wont stay quiet for long….

(15 years has passed since the Digidestined defeated Daemon and we now see Louisa and Ritchie sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast and drinking coffee. 2 boys are sat with them a tall good looking one with black hair and brown eyes, this is Alex their eldest child. The 2nd boy is shorter than Alex and has spiky blonde hair and sullen moody brown eyes. This is Ronald but he is never called that only by his parents when he is a mood. With his friends he likes to be called Ronnie. Alex and Ronnie are both in their school uniforms Alex is in year 10 of high school and Ronnie has just started it the day before, When they are not in their school uniforms Alex wears a brown tee-shirt with a logo on, ripped jeans, trainers and a baseball cap. Ronnie wears a chain around his neck with a dark tee-shirt jeans and trainers)

"Come on Alex you don't want to be late on your first day in year 10!" Louisa glared down at her eldest son. Louisa is now a housewife as she left the money coming in to Ritchie who became a professional model but he has decided to semi retire and concentrate on becoming a TV presenter

"Don't be so fussy all the time mum!" Alex exclaimed finishing off a piece of toast "If I say I will be ready then I will be ready" he winked at his father who just smiled while reading the morning paper

"Don't be so mean to mum" Ronnie muttered also eating a piece of toast "You don't know what she means to this family"

"Aww is Ronniekins sucking up to mummy," Alex cooed pulling a silly face "Do you want a new game or some money towards it" he laughed

(Ronnie pulled his chair out from underneath his feet, glared at his older brother then ran upstairs slamming the door behind him)

"Guess that means I will have to get him out from the bathroom again" Louisa sighed putting on her apron and clearing up the mess that Ronnie had spilled

"Leave it mum!" Alex exclaimed. He picked up his bag and walked towards the door "I guess I better go and meet Katrina" he grinned

"Going to spoil another few girls day" Ritchie laughed "That's my boy" he smirked

(Alex glared at his father and walked over to the front door of the flat and opened it. Louisa and Ritchie shrugged at each other then glanced at Ronnie who was walking into the kitchen)

"Going to meet James," he replied before walking towards the door and closing it behind him.

(Meanwhile in the Digital World 2 women, aged between 24-27 and the male at 29 were sat down in a dark part of the Digital World. The younger girl had long flowing blonde hair while the older one had dark black hair, the male had spiky brown hair and was wearing a long flowing cape with a crown on his head. The 3 had dark mean looks on their faces; they also had screens dotted among their base of scared Digimon)

"Carla, Cleo" the male spoke softly "I want you to stake out the Digital World. When you see the new Digidestined emerging from the beach come and tell me!"

"With pleasure Carl" the black haired one smirked "Me and Blossomon will soon sort those brats out" she glanced at her Digimon who nodded

"Excellent" Carl smirked "They wont know what's hit them when I send out my trusty sidekick" he sneered

"Me and Glademon can do just a good job as you 2 can!" Carla exclaimed at her older sister who laughed

"You who wants to be a glamour model can defeat those Digidestined" she laughed. Carla turned away eyes brimming with tears

"Why don't you 2 both go down to the beach and find them?" Carl said helpfully

to his 2 sisters his Digimon Belphemon behind him

"Ok?" Cleo shrugged then the 2 sisters along with their Digimon disappeared into the distance. Carl pulled his cloak around him and himself and Belphemon went back into the cave

(It was after school and Alex was walking home from school with a tall blonde haired blue-eyed girl who is Katrina Ichjouji who likes to be better known as Kat. Katrina's parents are Tony and Kerry Ichijouji and when she isn't in school uniform Katrina likes to wear a short demin skirt with a low red top with black shoes. Suddenly Ronnie ran up to the two with a taller brown haired boy. This is James the son of Dawn and Louis; James when he isn't in school wears a Manchester United football shirt with jeans and trainers)

"Ronnie!" Alex glared at his brother "How many times have I told you not to interrupt when me and Katrina are talking!" he exclaimed

"Alex and Kat sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.NG" Ronnie and James started singing. Katrina blushed deep red while Alex looked like he wanted to murder the two 11 years olds on the spot that minute

"What's this?" Katrina murmured pulling out a device from her skirt pocket, which was blue

"I thought I had one of these as well!" Alex exclaimed pulling out his brown device. "5 others came out of the computer too and 3 flew out of the window, the other 2 flew down the corridor"

(Ronnie and James dug into their pockets and pulled out 2 devices a black one for Ronnie and a red one for James)

"You have 2 too" Alex exclaimed glancing at his younger brother and James. James nodded

"We received them at dinner" he said nodding while Ronnie looked sullen

"Maybe our parents know something about this?" Katrina replied scratching her chin "Maybe you and Ronnie should go back to your house Alex, me to mine and James to your house?"

"That's a great idea Kat!" Alex exclaimed grabbing his younger brothers hand "Maybe we should meet up later to discuss our findings" he shouted back as he ran down the road, Ronnie following behind him. Katrina and James sighed then continued walking back to their flats

(Katrina walked into her flat to see her mother cooking a meal for the 2 girls. Her younger sister Kerry Ann, who is 9 and when not in school uniform wears pink dungarees with a blue pin pinning the straps up with a white tee shirt underneath them. She usually wears black patent shoes with white tights but she had kicked them off at the door)

"Hiya Kerry-Ann" Katrina waved at her younger sister who had just come in from school. Kerry shouted an Hi as she was watching TV. Katrina hurried past her father to her mother

"Hiya mum" she smiled at Kerry as she was cutting up potatoes

"Hi" Kerry smiled at her oldest daughter. "How was your first day inYear 8?"

"Ok" Katrina shrugged. She then produced the blue device out of her pocket "Do you know what that is?" she asked her mother

(Kerry glanced at the blue object and dropped the peeling knife she was holding. Muttering an sorry to Katrina she stood back up and brushed her blonde hair out of her eyes)

"No sorry sweetie" she replied to Katrina whose face fell "Maybe someone else might be able to tell you" she glanced at her daughter

"It doesn't matter" Katrina put on a smile then hurried out of the room. Kerry Ann then produced a gold device out of her pocket and turned to her father

"Dad?" she asked Tony who was doing the crossword "Do you know what this is?" she glanced up at him with her brown eyes

"Huh?" Tony looked down at his daughter who was holding out the gold device "No sweetie I don't know what that is" he pulled a face at his daughter who giggled

"Your funny" she laughed. Katrina then froze as Tony handed the device back to Kerry-Ann

"_That's just like my device only gold" _Katrina thought as she walked past her younger sister. It then began to bleep as so did Kerry- Anne's

"Kerry can I borrow you for a second?" Katrina asked her younger sister who shrugged. Katrina and Kerry ran up the stairs to their bedroom and as soon as Katrina turned on their computer the screen began to turn blue and a portal appeared on the screen

"W-what is this" Kerry-Ann stuttered holding onto her older sibling

"I don't know!" Katrina yelled out in anguish. Suddenly Katrina lost her balance and fell onto the carpet. As she did so she grazed her knee and her blue device began to bleep. It then sucked Katrina into the computer

"Katrina!" Kerry-Ann yelled for her older sibling. Grimacing she held her own gold device to the screen, it began to bleep softly. As it bleeped it sucked Kerry-Ann into the computer. Suddenly Kerry knocked on the bedroom door

"Kerry?" she called softly "Kat are you there?"

(There was no answer from the two girls)

"They must be busy?" she shrugged as she walked back downstairs to continue making the meal

(Meanwhile at the Nonakas Alex and Ronnie were showing their devices to a concerned Louisa and Ritchie)

"So what you are saying Alex is that these devices came out of the computer at school?" Ritchie asked his son

"Yes!" Alex exclaimed getting annoyed "They flew out of the computer and one flew to me. Ronnie and James were found in the canteen and the other 3 flew out of the window. I don't know where those are gone"

(Louisa started to laugh)

"Maybe someone lost them" she spluttered with laughter "You should take both of them back to school tomorrow morning Alex and see if anyone else has found one" she started to choke and Ritchie patted his wife on the back. Alex glared at his mother and walked upstairs with Ronnie behind him. They reached Alex's bedroom and Alex switched on his computer with Ronnie sitting on his bed

"I'm not taking those back tomorrow!" Alex exclaimed, "I'm keeping mine because this one was chosen for me"

"I wonder who else got one" Ronnie mused swinging on his bed "Like you say there were 5 others and me and James each got another one which would mean 3 others also must have got one"

(Alex simply nodded as he continued to check his email. One was junk mail asking if he would like to borrow some money, one was from his local football team saying that their new stadium was built and the other one was just market Urgent)

"What's the 3rd one?" Ronnie asked Alex walking over to the table

"Well the virus checker has checked it and it doesn't say it has a virus" Alex replied as he juggled his brown device up and down. Alex then clicked the link and a black light pulled himself and Ronnie into the computer

(Alex picked himself off the ground and nursed his head. He suddenly realised he was sat on a sandy beach with Ronnie just a few short feet away from him. Alex ran over to his brother and shook him lightly)

"Ronnie are you ok?" he questioned his younger brother who rubbed his eyes

"I'm fine," he murmured "But I want to know where are we!" he exclaimed

"I don't know" Alex looked around "But I think it had something to do with that email I clicked" he glanced at Ronnie who scowled at him and slowly began to walk away

"Oh Ronnie don't be stupid!" Alex yelled at his younger brother "We don't know where we are and if you start walking off I don't want to be the one to tell Mum and dad that you decided to wander off!" he exclaimed angrily

(Ronnie stopped in his tracks but his face didn't show much remorse. Clutching his black device he walked back to Alex his black trainers scuffing the sand

"Alex!" Alex heard someone yell. Alex turned around to see Katrina, James, Katrina's younger sister Kerry –Ann and a girl a year younger than Kerry-Ann running towards them

"Kat!" Alex exclaimed to his friend "You made it here too then?" he questioned the blonde

"Yep" Katrina nodded "My sister Kerry- Ann followed me she had one of the devices too. James got sucked in as well but we knew he had a device. And this is" she glanced at the smaller blonde girl who was there when Katrina and Kerry-Ann had arrived

"Anastacia" the girl simply replied sounding much older for her years, She dressed older as well with a black suede jacket over a pink patterned tee shirt and white jeans with black boots "Anastacia Kamiya" she tossed her brown hair over her eyes. She was holding a silver device in her hand

"Kamiya?" James questioned, "Aren't you the daughter of the Japanese and Manchester United forward Ben Kamiya" he grabbed Anastacias hand but she simply pushed it away

"If I am" she glared at James "I don't want nothing to do with it in this world. I am sick and tired of people fawning over my mother and father like they are royalty. I just want a quiet life!" she exclaimed

(Katrina narrowed her eyes at the girl standing in front of her)

"She's just like me only worse" she muttered to Alex who burst out laughing. Anastacia glared at Alex

"Why don't we go and take a walk?" Katrina said helpfully, Kerry-Ann clutching onto her arm

"That sounds ok to me?" James nodded as the 6 children started walking down the path not noticing 2 pairs of eyes watching them

"Carl" Cleo whispered through her walkie talkie "They have arrived"

"Excellent!" Carl muttered "Come back to the base as quick as you can. I have a surprise ready" he glanced at the screen as he spotted Daemon with his father Cameron walking through the Digital World, Cameron had guessed he was a Digidestined

"Ok" Carla replied as the black haired girl and the blonde haired girl quickly made their way through the bushes

(The 6 children were making their way through the bushes. Not many of them were making much noise Katrina and Anastacia were glaring at one another and Kerry- Ann, James and Ronnie were just walking in silence. Half an hour had passed by since they arrived in the Digital World. Suddenly Alex pricked up his ears)

"I hear a scream" he looked surprised

"Who else would be here" Anastacia huffed "I thought we were the only people here!"

"Well if someone is in trouble we have to find them!" Katrina exclaimed

(The 6 children dashed round the corner to spot a blue haired boy crying on the ground, clutching onto a cream coloured device, with a tall male battling a Dinosour type creature with a sea type creature)

"Vulcan's hammer!" a hammer was thrown towards the battling creature and he was slowly deleted. The sea type creature was brought down into a smaller creature and the male picked it up

"What are you doing here?" the male said in shock "I thought only Digidestined were allowed in here"

"Sir we got these devices and they helped us here" Alex said politely bowing his head. The small boy who was wearing a tee-shirt jeans and trainers walked over to his father

"Ah" the male nodded "I guess I better introduce myself. I am Cameron Kido and this is my son Damon Kido"

"THE Cameron Kido" Alex and Katrina gasped in horror

"Yeah" Cameron laughed. Anastacia turned around in disgust

"You must be Anastacia" Cameron smiled "But I guess you cant get away because of your parents. Alex I guess," he said glancing at Alex "And you Ronnie you look just your parents" he smiled. "You two look just like Kerry and Tony so you must be your children. And you" he glanced at James

"My parents are Dawn and Louis smith" James glanced at Cameron

"Ah Dawn" Cameron smiled "I knew her very well indeed as so did all your other parents" he glanced around at the six children

"How.." Katrina whispered her eyes widening

"Ah that would be telling" Cameron said smiling picking Daemon up in his arms "But if you follow me I will be able to explain everything to you"

(The 6 children followed Cameron and Daemon down to the beach. In his cave Carl was getting angry at his 2 sisters)

"Carla, Cleo" he commanded "I want you to find another Digimon and then follow these brats and the older male to wherever they go. Wait for them then attack them" he commanded

(Carla and Cleo nodded at their brothers actions then disappeared into the distance. Carl satisfied with his days work switched off the main screens then went for a nap)

**Who are the 3 siblings and what does Cameron want with the new children? Find out next time on Digimon- Digital monsters! **


	2. Explanation about the Digital World!

KATRINA: Me and my younger sister Kerry Ann received these weird devices, which our mother and father didn't know what they were. We then got sucked into our computer and appeared in this weird world. I then met James and this weird girl called Anastacia, then met up with Alex and Ronnie. We then heard a scream and saw this young boy and his father battling a monster. His father then revealed that he knows us and is taking us to a strange place. Kerry Ann doesn't like this place and I don't know what is happening next!

**Digimon 03- The kids turn! **

**Chapter 2- Explanation about the Digital World! **

(Cameron then led the 6 children down a long path that led to a beach. He then opened a door that led into the ground, which then had a long path that led to a door. Cameron then opened the door and the 6 children walked in. Cameron then walked up to a large fire that had a black chair facing them. The chair then turned around and a young male with blonde hair smiled at them. All the children jumped back in surprise)

"Gennai!" Cameron said surprised "The last time I saw you, which was before Damon was born, you was an old man. But now your… your" he spluttered trying to find the words out

"Young" the man said kindly "I'm still the same Gennai you know Cameron, it was the same when I knew your father and Nicole's father, Damons grandparents. When they travelled the world I had to reconfigure myself so that they could defeat the Digimon that were in the parts. Now I decided it was time for me to reconfigure again. I am glad you brought the children as I thought the new evil would have captured them

"New evil" Cameron whispered "But I thought we had defeated that 15 years ago after we defeated Daemon," he muttered

"It doesn't appear so Cameron" Gennai said darkly "I had word this morning that 3 humans have been trawling the Digital World looking for Digimon to make the Digital World evil again. So I had to collect together 6 Digimon for the children to be able to have. You may go now Cameron" he smiled at the young man and Cameron bowed preparing to leave. Damon clung onto his father's leg not wanting to let go

"I don't want you to go Daddy!" he cried, "I wanna you to stay"

"Damon everything will be fine" Cameron said gently "Beside you will be home soon with me and Mummy" he said firmly. Damon nodded and blew his nose slowly. Anastacia was watching him crossly

"Oh stop being a baby!" she exclaimed. Katrina glared at the younger girl before exclaiming

"And what about you!" Katrina exclaimed "You are only a year younger than Damon, do you think you are miss perfect!" her mouth snapped shut and she turned around ignoring the younger blonde. Tears fell from Anastasias face, she wasn't used to being yelled at

"I think you better start the meeting Gennai" Cameron murmured not wanting to cause a fight. Gennai nodded and watched the departing figure of Cameron before turning to the 6 children. Anastacia and Damon were still sniffling while Ronnie and Katrina were sulking. James and Alex however couldn't keep their eyes off the young man who strode towards them

"Now I have a slight indication of who you are and who your parents are but I haven't seen some of you for more than 15 years" he broke out into a grin "So do you want to introduce yourself then we shall go and watch a movie". He pointed at Alex first who began to speak

"I'm Alex" Alex grinned "And this is my younger brother Ronnie. He is more like my mother Louisa while I am more like my father Ritchie."

"Ah Alex" Gennai smiled "You look just like your father did when he came to the Digital World for the first time. And I can see what you are saying about the personalities" he smiled at Ronnie who just scowled. He then pointed at James who smiled

"I guess I'm James" he laughed, "My mother is Dawn and my father is Louis. I don't have any more siblings"

"You and Alex and Ronnie's mothers went through a difficult childhood" Gennai explained "Louisa mum and dad divorced and then Louisa's mum married Dawns dad which made them stepsisters. James is related to Anastacia over there" he pointed to the smaller blonde who scowled

"I have never met him!" she exclaimed "And I don't even want to speak to him!" she exclaimed

"And also to Ronnie and Alex" Gennai grinned

"This is too confusing" Alex muttered

"And you are also cousins to Katrina and Kerry Ann over there" Gennai pointed to the 2 siblings while Katrina face broke into a scowl

"See I told you were alike" Alex grinned. Katrina hit the black haired boy over the head and glared

"So most of us are related in some ways?" Katrina glanced at Gennai who nodded

"Yes Katrina" he replied "And I am going to show you how". He switched off the lights and the 7 children sank down in a chair and began to watch. Meanwhile Carl was watching the meeting from his base. He switched on his walkie talkie and waited for Cleo and Carla to come though

"Carl" Cleo whispered, "We have a Digimon."

"Excellent" Carl smirked "Wait for the losers to come out then attack it with them. They wont stand a chance!" he exclaimed

(Meanwhile the Digidestined had just finished watching the movie about their parent's adventures in the Digital World. Gennai switched the TV off and turned around to the children)

"That is so cool!" James exclaims, "So at least one of our parents had a creature that helped them to defeat the 2 evil creatures that decided to attack this world!"

(Anastacia snorted behind him but James chose to ignore the girl's comments.)

"Yes James" Gennai nodded "And it look like because you 6 have been sent here, that means you have also been chosen to be Digidestined. Your brothers and sisters might also be Digidestined as well, it just depends if they were chosen or not"

(Alex pumped his fist with excitement, while Katrina and Kerry Ann just smiled to one another. Ronnie and James chatted among themselves while Anastacia just sat by herself and glared at the other children. The bell rang and Gennai went to answer it. Sitting there were 6 rookie Digimon. Gennai smiled and picked up the basket. He then went into the living area where the children were)

"They have arrived" he grinned "So are you ready!"

"Yes!" Alex, James and Katrina exclaimed. Gennai smiled and unlocked the basket. Sitting there were a tired Gabumon, Cybradramon, Bokomon and Wormon, the children glanced at the six creatures that one of them would be one of their partners.

"The only thing I know is that one of them will be like one of your mother or fathers Digimon. So Alex and Ronnie you will have either Gabumon or Cybradramon" Gennai replied. The two boys nodded.

"Hold out your digivices and it will tell you which Digimon you have" Gennai encouraged them. Alex held out his Digivice and Gabumon came in a flash of light towards him, He stirred and opened his eyes

"Hello Alex" Gabumon smiled "I am Gabumon and I am proud to be called your partner"

"Er hi" Alex waved not sure of what to do. Gennai gave a warm smile

"So even though you have your fathers features you received your mothers digimon. She had a Gabumon too as well as your grandpa Matt did" Gennai looked at his piece of paper "So it look like as Ronnie will have Cybradramon"

(Soon as Gennai said that Cybradramon went straight to Ronnie and smiled at him)

"Hello Ronnie" he smiled "I hope we will be good friends like your father was with my father"

"Me too" Ronnie grinned forgetting to be sullen for once

"So you receive a Cybradramon just like your father Ritchie did" Gennai smiled "So who is next to receive their Digimon" he looked at the 3 girls and Damon. Katrina stuck up her hand shyly

"Ah Katrina" Gennai smiled "As like Ronnie and Alex we need to make sure that you and Kerry Ann receive the right Digimon. So like they did hold your digivice up into the air and it will be chosen for you"

(Katrina nods and holds her digivice up into the air. The Bokomon then floats up and crosses over to Katrina then lands at her feet; He then slowly opens his eyes)

"Hello" Katrina whispers, not wanting to wake the Digimon up. Bokomon then smiles

"Hello Katrina" he whispers "I have been waiting for you ever since your mother left the Digital World, I knew that I would be waiting for you, because my mother always used to tell me stories about your mother"

"So Kerry Ann looks like you receive a Wormon just like your father did" Gennai smiles "Do you want to retrieve it?" he asks the smaller girl. Kerry Ann nods and holds her gold digivice up into the air. Wormon floats over and lands next to Kerry Ann

"Hello" he smiles "I am your partner and I hope we will become very close friends"

(Kerry Ann just nods, not knowing what to say. Anastacia snorts)

"This is stupid," she mutters but Gennai hears her

"Ah Anastacia" the young man smiles "I have the perfect Digimon for you" he clicks his fingers and Renamon appears. She takes one look at Anastacia and grins

"I see we are going to get along just fine" he murmurs "We have the same attitude about the Digital World. As we know we are the strongest team"

"Yes" Anastacia nods, glancing up at her Digimon "Thanks Gennai" she breaks into a smile

"Now James" Gennai turns to James who looks up "Your Digimon is at the front door. I will just go and get it for you"

(Gennai goes to the front door, where a Guilmon runs out and knocks himself on top of James who is flattened)

"Hello Jamesmon" Gulimon smiles "I am your partner and will protect you in anyway I can"

"What are YOU doing here!"? Renamon exclaims giving a glare towards Gulimon "I thought I told you not to follow me"

"I am a Digimon partner too" Gulimon smiles "You are too Renamon" he grins in joy

"Oh boy" Renamon whispers. Anastacia just stares at the dinosaur Digimon in horror

"Trust you to get a stupid Digimon just like yourself," she mutters. James who is introducing himself to Gulimon doesn't here Anastacias comments

"Damon you have your Digimon?" Gennai asks the smaller boy who is clutching onto Gomamon. Damon nods

"I got it yesterday" he whispers, "I was at home and my digivice appeared. My dad was there at home and he explained everything to me about the Digital World. We then got transported and Gomamon was there already" he broke into a faint smile

"So that's all 6 been dispatched" Gennai murmurs to himself. He also writes down on his pad Allyson Agumon and David Biyomon for further reference, as Anastacias sister and cousin would be coming in the next few months. He then places his pad down on the table and turns to the seven new Digidestined

"So" Gennai breaks into a smile "Do you want to go on a walk around the Digital World, introduce you to a few of the places"

"Yeah!" Alex exclaims, Gabumon by his side "This is such a cool place"

"Ok then" Gennai nods. Suddenly he hears a roar coming from outside Gennais house. Kerry Ann and Damon cower to the ground in fear

"W-what was that" Katrina stutters clinging onto Bokomon

"I think this might be your first test Digidestined" Gennai replies grimly "I think we should take a look to see what is terrorising the Digital World"

(The 7 children nod as they walk up the long, sloping path towards the beach. There stood DarkTyrannonmon, growling at the 7 children)

"I don't like this" Kerry Ann wailed.

"Neither do I" Damon murmurs clutching onto Gomamon

"Well we have to do something!" Alex exclaims, "We can't stand around here doing nothing!"

"Alex is right" Katrina murmurs. She then turns to Bokomon "Bokomon cant you do something!" she cries

"Only a few select of us can digivole" Bokomon replies "Only Renamon, myself, Gabumon, Gulimon, Gomamon and Cybradramon can!" she exclaims

"Why cant mine!" Kerry Ann exclaims. Anastacia turns around getting annoyed

"Well we have to do something!" Katrina exclaims "Otherwise we are going to be flattened!"

(Meanwhile Ben and Casey were running around their large house in Manchester England looking for Anastacia, who nobody had seen since she left school)

"What happened if she has been kidnapped!" Casey breaks down into tears "Somebody could have got her and she will be somewhere she doesn't know where she is!"

"Calm down Casey!" Ben exclaims, "She will be one of her school friends and forgot to rung home. You know what she is like"

"Why hasn't she come home then" Casey shoots back. Ben sighs and cuddles his wife

"If she hasn't come home till 9 o clock we will ring the police ok" he glances at Casey. Casey nods

(Suddenly the phone rings. Casey picks herself up and answers it)

"Hello" she answers

"Casey!" Kerry exclaims sounding panicky "Katrina and Kerry Anne have gone missing. Tony thinks they might have gone to the Digital World. Is Anastacia and Allyson there?"

"Allyson is but Anastacia isn't" Casey replies "But Gennai said they would both be Digidestined"

"Maybe he got it wrong" Kerry replies "Thanks for letting me know" she puts the phone down and Casey turns to Ben

"Problem solved" she smiles "That was Kerry on the phone. She found Katrina's computer on and both Katrina and Kerry Ann missing. She thinks they have gone to the Digital World so I guess that is where Anastacia is too" she smiles

"But wasn't Allyson supposed to go with Anastacia too" Ben murmurs "Maybe Gennai got something wrong" he sighs

"Maybe" Casey murmurs "But as long as Gennai has given her Digimon to her, she will be safe" she smiles

(Meanwhile DarkTyrannonmon is still prowling around the 7 Digidestined and their Digimon. Suddenly Anastacia walks up to DarkTyrannonmon)

"I'm getting sick of you!" she exclaims.

"Stacey come back!" Gennai exclaims moving to pull the young girl away but she swipes his hand away

"I don't want any help from you!" she glares towards Gennai. Dark Tyrannonmon smirks

"Well if that what you want" he growls "I will make your death nice and painful. Then I will start on you 6 next!" he says in a menacing tone

"Anastacia come back!" Katrina exclaims, concerned for her cousin. Anastacia stands there preparing for the fatal blow that will strike her

"_I have to do something," _Renamon thinks. Suddenly Anastacias silver digivice begins to glow as so does Renamon

RENAMON DIGIVOLE TO KUYBIMON

(The 7 Digidestined are blinded by the light as they shield their eyes. In Renamons place was a yellow fox with 7 tails. She glares at DarkTyrannonmon)

"Who are you!"? Dark Tyrannonmon exclaims

"Kuybimon!" Kyubimon snaps "And you are going to pay for trying to kill my partner. Fox Tail Inferno!" she exclaims

(Lots of pellets strike Dark Tyrannonmon and he screams in pain. Kerry Ann and Damon scream as the Digimon is deleted into thousands of pieces. Kyubimon then de digivoles back to Renamon as Anastacia looks on in amazement

"Y-you saved me," she whispers. Renamon smiles

"Yes" she nods "I couldn't let that evil Digimon murder you" she mutters. Anastacia then runs up to Renamon and flings her arms around her, the others looking on

"I guess you better go home" Gennai replies "Your parents will be worried about you"

"How do we get home Gennai?" Alex asks

"The same way as you did before hand, through the portal" Gennai nods. The children then walk off back to the portal while Carl is watching them

"My first plan failed" he growls "I cannot let that happen again!" he exclaims slamming his fist on his desk "I think me and my two sisters will have to introduce ourselves in person" he smirks

(Meanwhile Anastacia walks out of her bedroom door and down the stairs where her mother and father are sat worried on the sofa. Casey turns around and sees Anastacia on the stairs)

"Stacey" she whispers, "Where have you been!" she exclaims

"Sorry mum" Anastacia whispers. She then pulls out her silver Digivice "I went to this place where you and dad went 15 years ago. A place called the Digital World"

(Casey runs up to Anastacia and flings her arms around her neck. Ben then looks up from his D Terminal)

" A message from Gennai" he thinks "He wants us to go to a meeting tomorrow to discuss the new evil. But I cant and neither can Stuart we have football practise tomorrow"

"Casey" he turns to his wife "Can you go to a meeting tomorrow while Anastacia and Allie are at school. It's something to do with the new evil

"Ok" Casey nods "It will be nice to catch up with old friends"

(Ben smiles as he turns back to the TV, watching an interview that his manager is making. Meanwhile Carla has sneaked away from Stuarts house where she is at to message her older brother)

"It is all set," she whispers, "The Digidestined wont know what has hit them!" she smirks

**What is Carl and Carla's plan? Find out next time on Digimon, Digital Monsters! **


	3. Drastic measures await!

ANASTACIA: I was in the Digital World, then I received my Digimon Renamon. Suddenly a Digimon attacked us but my Digimon Renamon digivoled to Kubyimon and saved us. I then went home and told my parents where I was, they seemed delighted for some reason?.

Digimon 03 Chapter 3: Drastic measures await! 

(It was the day after the Digidestined had returned back from the Digital World. Anastacia had gone to school along with her younger sister Allyson and her best friend Fleur, who was Isabella's daughter. Casey was stood in the front drive of her house winding the window down with Ben sat inside the car)

"Remember when you get to Gennais house ask him why Anastacia got a digivice and Allie didn't" Ben rolled down the window as he spoke to his wife

"I will" Casey nodded "And you want to know everything that has happened to the others while they haven't been in the Digital World, to tell Kim and Isabella"

"Yeah" Ben nodded "Bye!" As he spoke the car rolled down the drive and towards the main road. Casey waved until she couldn't see the car. She then walked back into the house and picked up her digivice from her skirt pocket. She walked up to Anastacias labtop and held it to the screen

"Digiport open!" she exclaimed and she was sucked into the computer.

(Casey stirred as she opened her eyes. Everything was cold and dark. Suddenly she saw a pair of blue eyes glancing down at her)

"Kerry!" she exclaimed as the two siblings embraced "How are you?"

"I'm fine" Kerry smiled "But how are you I haven't seen you since Anastacia was one. I see that Ben is perfectly fine" she smirked

Casey glared at her older sibling "We have another child" she grinned, "She is nearly six called Allyson. We had to move to a bigger house in Manchester because our flat was too small"

"Mum still isn't happy with you" Kerry rolled her eyes as the two siblings walked to where Tony was chatting to Louisa, Dawn and Ritchie. Louisa and Dawn jumped up from where they were sitting and embraced their half sister in law

"Casey!" Dawn grinned "I haven't seen you since I moved back from England to Japan. How are you?"

"Do I have to go through this every time I meet an ex Digidestined" Casey rolled her eyes but Louisa and Dawn knew she was joking "I'm very well thank you" she grinned "How are you two?"

"Fine" Louisa and Dawn said at the same time but grinned, "How is Kim?" Dawn asked earnestly "Last time I saw her was at the wedding to Michael"

"She is fine" Casey replied "The reason she couldn't come was she couldn't find a babysitter for her son David. But if she had she would have come"

"Kim has a son!" Louisa exclaimed, "I thought Michael couldn't have children"

"It was a miracle" Casey smiled "It was like 1 in a million but when she found she was pregnant it was brilliant" she grinned

(Tony then noticed Naomi, Nicole and Cameron walking up to them and beelined his older sister, her best friend and her husband)

"No Stuart I see?" Naomi glanced at Tony who shook his head. Naomi hadn't seen her younger brother since he went to England with Ben and Casey "Wait till I see him for dating that." Naomi was about to say something rude when Nicole cupped her hand across her mouth

"She might be really nice Naomi" Nicole pleaded "You haven't even met her yet give her a chance"

"Ok" Naomi mumbled but clearly not happy. They walked up to Dawn, Louisa, Ritchie, Casey, Kerry and Tony and shook their hands

"Who else is still coming?" Naomi asked Louisa who had a list in her hands

"Peter, Kim, Isabella and Sam cant get time off work Joseph and Rob are ill" Louisa rolled her eyes

"Ill right" Casey smirked "I seen those two in the papers in England.

Isn't Rob going out with Stuarts girlfriends older sister" Tony glanced at Casey who nodded

"Yeah" she replied nodding "He is"

"So that just leaves Ashley and Katie to come as Ben and Stuart are at football training" Dawn trailed off "I don't think Katie will come as she is 7 months pregnant"

"You never told me that!" Casey exclaimed as she spotted Ashley walking towards the group

"Katie cant come" he apologised "She feels really tired and Gennai said to her not to come. So I came on my own"

(They crowed round Ashley asking what Katie was expecting and whether she was excited. Suddenly they were interrupted by a cough)

"Gennai!" Casey exclaimed "Your young!"

"Cute too" Louisa mumbled but was silenced by a sharp dig in the ribs by Ritchie who glared at his wife

"Right you are Casey" Gennai grinned, "It is nice to see some of the old group back. I met some of your children yesterday" he glanced round the group until his eyes fell on Kerry

"Katrina said yesterday" Kerry nodded "She is touched with Bokomon as Kerry Ann is with Wormon" she smiled

"It isn't going to be all fun and games" Gennai said darkly "If you come into my house I will explain everything"

(Shrugging the Digidestined walked into Gennais house. Carl switched off the screen and turned round in his chair)

"When their children come to the Digital World," he muttered in his phone to Carla and Cleo "I will message you to come as soon as possible. I think it is time that we introduced ourselves properly" he smirked as he placed the phone back and switched the screen on which showed the Digidestineds children in the canteen in their high school at Japan

(Meanwhile back In England Ben and Stuart had just come out of football training and were driving down the main streets of Manchester to where Ben lived. Stuart jumped out of the car and pressed the front door which opened)

"The front door is open Ben," he shouted to his friend who was just locking the front door, Ben looked surprised

"I thought Casey locked the door when she went to the Digital world, we should check though". Ben and Stuart opened the door and slowly walked into the living room where Kim was sat drinking a cup of tea while David crawled around her ankles

"Kim!" Ben exclaimed running over to his sister "So you were the one who left the front door unlocked"

"Sorry" Kim replied "But I was just passing with David and I couldn't resist. Have you just been to training?"

"Yeah" Stuart nodded "We have an important match coming up on Saturday so he wants us in for as long as possible. How are you doing with your management"?

"Good" Kim grinned "I was very pleased with our 3-0 win last week" she smiled "Hopefully we can go forward to the European Championships"

(Ben playing with David on the floor glanced up at his older sibling)

"Kim" he said slowly "Do you want to go to the digital world to see the others. Me and Stuart will look after David"

"We will?" Stuart looked puzzled but Ben shot his friend a dirty look. Kim gave a grateful smile towards her brother

"Would you" she smiled "I need to ask Gennai something over if David will become a Digidestined. At two years old I don't think he is ready yet"

"Yeah Casey is the same over Allie" Ben murmured. Kim gave David a kiss then held her digivice up to the screen of the computer. A flash of light sent Kim through it and Ben turned to his nephew

"Come on then David" he grinned "Lets see what we can play with while your mummy and daddy are out" he smiled

(Kim landed on the floor with a thud on the floor. She picked herself up and took a look around)

"It sure is darker than the last time I came just before I was going to give birth to David" she said out loud to herself "If I remember correctly Gennais house is round here somewhere"

(Kim turned the corner and sure enough the steps to Gennais house were there, Kim pressed the button and the stairs began to reveal themselves. Kim walked down the steps until she reached the last 1 and opened the door slowly. Gennai was just finishing a sentence)

"Now you know that it isn't going to be easy for your children" Gennai continued "This is going to be difficult because there three adults know what they are getting themselves into. That's why we need your help"

(Casey shivered to herself)

"But that's enough now" Gennai smiled "Casey I just need a word with you but the rest of you can go home"

(Kerry, Nicole, Cameron, Tony, Naomi and Ashley each got up and walked out of the room. Naomi swung Kim round and glanced at her friend)

"Kim!" she said surprised "I didn't realise you were coming, Casey said you were too busy"

"I was" Kim mumbled, "But Ben said he would look after David. How are you by the way? The last I heard was that you were dating Marco"

"I was" Naomi smiled "But now we are engaged!" she exclaimed showing Kim the ring. Kim gave a small smile to her friend

"Congratulations" she said simply. Dawn then walked up to her half sister and gave her a hug; Louisa just smiled at her half sister.

"Kim" Gennai walked up to her "Can you stop for a few minutes, I need a word with you"

"Sure" Kim smiled "I mean if Casey is stopping I don't mind" she laughed. Kim and Casey followed Gennai into the next room where many digivices were piled up on top of one another. Gennai picked three digivices up and turned to the two women

"Before you say Casey," he replied, "I know about Allyson and why she didn't get her digivice. It is because they put in a law saying children under six years old cannot come to the Digital World unless they are under the supervision of their mother or father"

"So what you are saying is" Kim replied "Is that Allie or David cant come unless they are with me, Ben or Casey until they are 6"

Gennai nodded "But as you know Allyson will be six in a few weeks time and Fleur, Isabella's daughter, is six already. So they will both receive their digivices soon". He gave Casey two digivices then simply said "Place them near one another when it is Allies birthday. They will both find them and get transported to the Digital World. Don't tell Isabella because she didn't want to know if Fleur was a digidestined or not because Jonathan doesn't know"

Casey nodded "Thank you Gennai" she replied, "I will tell Ben it wasn't a mistake. He must not have known about the new rule"

"As for you Kim" Gennai looked at the older girl who nodded "As David is only two he wont become a Digidestined for a long while yet. So I wont give him his digivice until the time is right. But you must not tell anyone about this. Not even Ben"

"Ok" Casey and Kim nodded "We wont"

"Good" Gennai smiled "You can depart now. I have to speak to Elecmon about the two new Digimon"

(Gennai slipped out of the house as Kim and Casey followed him up the stairs towards the sky. The two women walked along the beach towards the nearest Digiport as they did so a dark cloud followed their heads)

.

(Meanwhile on the opposite side of the Digital World Katrina, Kerry Ann, James, Ronnie, Alex and Damon had all met up with one another and were waiting for Anastacia so that they could go and get their Digimon)

"Where is she!"? Katrina exclaimed jumping from foot to foot "We said a few hours after we finished school so that the time difference would be ok"

"Kat calm down!" Alex exclaimed turning to face his friend "Everything will be fine trust me"

"I guess" Katrina mumbled. Suddenly Kerry Ann noticed a figure running towards them and tugged on Katrina's shirt

"Kat" she exclaimed, "I think she is coming now!" the young girl exclaimed. Sure enough as she came closer it was Anastacia

"Sorry" she apologised "My mum and dad needed to sort a babysitter out for my younger sister Allyson. But they asked my aunt Kim so that's ok now"

"Isn't that the Kim who manages."? James was about to mention but Alex placed an hand over his younger brothers best friend mouth

"Anyway" Alex announced "Shouldn't we go and find our Digimon. I bet they have really missed us" he smiled

"Yay!" Damon smiled glad to see that he would be seeing Gomamon again. The 7 children walked slowly through the forest until they came to the cave they had left the 7 Digimon in)

"Ill go in and see if I see them," Alex whispered as he clambered through the cave. Alex crawled through until he spotted Gabumon

"Gabumon" he hissed "Are the other Digimon there. He then noticed Wormon and Viximon on top of Gabumons head and gave a small smile

"Gomamon, Cybradramon, Bokomon and Gulimon are just through there" Gabumon replied, "If you bring us three out the others should be able to crawl through safely"

(Alex nodded and began to move backwards towards the exit, Gabumon following him. As he jumped out of the gap, Gabumon followed and Wormon and Viximon jumped into Anastacias and Kerry Anns arms. Viximon then began to glow into Renamon)

"I was stuffed in that cave" the rookie Digimon complained

"Alex is Cybradramon in there?" Ronnie complained

"YES" Alex shouted, "Just be patent Ronnie," he shouted. Ronnie bit his lip and sulked, suddenly Gomamon, Cybradramon, Bokomon and Gulimon flew out of the cave and Damon, Ronnie, Katrina and James ran towards their partners. Suddenly a dark cloud surrounded them and Damon shivered

"Me don't like the dark" he mumbled. Alex and Katrina continued to watch as a dark figure surrounded them

"So you have finally decided to join us Digidestined!" the voice cackled, "So I think it is time we introduced ourselves!" Meet Carla, Cleo and Carl the Windsor siblings!"

(Carl jumped out of the shadows but Carla and Cleo wasn't anywhere to be seen. Carl cursed underneath his breath)

"Your sisters left you by yourself then" James smirked. Ronnie gave him a poke, which meant shut up

"I don't need my sisters to defeat you puny Digidestined!" Carl exclaimed "I can defeat you just nicely by myself. As I can see you only have one Digimon that can digivole so presenting Monochromon!" he exclaimed

(Katrina glanced around but there was no sign of Kerry Ann. The Digimon charged towards them as Damon started to cry)

"I think it's a good time for Kyubimon" Alex hissed to Anastacia. Anastacia nodded and held her digivice towards Renamon who began to glow

RENAMON DIGIVOLE TO KUYBIMON

(Meanwhile Kerry Ann was walking through the forest with her digivice held out in front of her and Wormon on her shoulder. Suddenly the bleeping started going quickly and she noticed an egg straight in front of her)

"Do you think I should get it?" she glanced at Wormon who shrugged

"You can" he replied "But it also might be a trick"

"I'm going to pull it!" Kerry Ann replied bravely. She pulled the egg from the wall and Wormon began to glow

"Kerry Ann says Digi Armour Energise!" Wormon shouted, "I will be able to armour digivole"

"Ok" Kerry Ann replied. She grasped the egg and shouted "Digi Armour Energise!"

WORMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO PUTTIMON: THE HEART OF KINDNESS

(Kerry Ann grinned at Puttimon who scooped her up in his arms)

"Come on" he commanded, "The others, including your sister, is in trouble"

(Meanwhile Monochromon was just getting the upper hand of Kyubimon who was just starting to tire. Carl smirked at the sidelines)

"Give up" he replied. Alex shook his head

"Never!" he replied. Katrina nodded with a smile suddenly a pink heart flew through the air and hit Monochromon in the stomach, Kerry Ann then ran to Katrina and hugged her

"Kerry Ann" Katrina scolded "Where did you go, I was so worried"

"Sorry" Kerry Ann hung her head "But Wormon digivoled though" she grinned pointing to Puttimon who had again scored a direct hit

"Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyubimon announced swinging her 7 tails straight towards Monochromon who had no idea it was coming and gave a perfect hit. The champion Digimon screamed as he was deleated and the Digidestined cheered as Kyubimon and Puttimon de digivoled to Renamon and Wormon. Anastacia and Kerry Ann smiled as they hugged their partners

"Where did Carl go?" James asked puzzled

"Probably to sulk" Alex laughed and grinned "We better go home though, it is pretty late"

"Yeah" Katrina nodded "See you soon Anastacia. The Digidestined said goodbye to their partners and separated themselves as they went through their Digiports. But Carl had another plan

"If I can get Digimon to attack Japan I can get Cleo and Carla to lure their boyfriends into a trap" he smirked "then I can capture those children easily enough!"

What is Carls plan? Find out next time on Digimon- Digital Monsters! 


	4. Attacks in Japan and England!

Kerry Ann: After school me and the rest of the Digidestined went to the Digital World where we were confronted by the new evil. I got scared and so me and Wormon went to find my egg, which we found. Wormon then digivoled to Puttimon, came back and defeated the creature!

**Digimon O3 **

**Episode 4: Attack in Japan/England! **

(It was a few weeks after the new Digidestineds families met Gennai in the Digital World and Ben, Casey, Anastacia and Allyson were sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Suddenly Ben cleared his throat and Casey glanced at her husband)

"I won't be here tonight" Ben replied "I forgot to tell you that I have a late night training session with the team tonight. Stuart is going too and Michael"

"What about Allies party" Casey looked surprised "I thought you would be there for it?"

"I'm sorry" Ben mumbled "But I will make it up to you somehow. And Kim and Isabella will be there because they are bringing David and Fleur along so at least you wont be alone"

"I guess" Casey replied kissing Ben on the cheek. Ben then walked out of the living room and outside to his car. Casey then collected the plates and cups from Anastacia and Allyson

"I can't wait for party tonight!" Allyson exclaimed excited. Anastacia gave a sharp glare to her sister

"I don't want to go to this stupid party" she looked at Allyson "A bunch of stupid 5 and 6 years old playing pass the parcel. You make me sick!" Upset Allyson broke into a flood of tears and Casey ran inside and scooped her up

"Anastacia!" she glared at her eldest child "What have you been saying now to make Allie upset". She only called Anastacia by her full name when she was angry with her

"I didn't say anything!" Anastacia yelled "And now I am going to school. Bye!" and she slammed the door so hard it nearly fell off its hinges. Casey sighed and comforted Allyson

"Your sister better come home from school today otherwise she will be in big trouble!" she sighed. Allyson giggled and wiped her face "Come on we better go and collect Fleur from her house and take you both to school". Casey sighed as she picked her youngest daughter up and carried her to the car

(Meanwhile in the Digital World Carl was watching both sides of the world (Japan and England) with much interest. He switched off the monitor that was hanging on his wall and switched his communicator on to see where his two siblings were. To his annoyance he saw they were with their two boyfriends Stuart and Robert, the same Stuart and Robert in the Digidestined)

"I have had it up to here with those two!" he exclaimed angrily "I am going to send them back here because there is something I need to inform them about!" Cursing her pressed a few buttons on his computer and after a few minutes both Cleo and Carla both arrived a bit out of breath

"What do you want this time" Cleo glared at her older brother "We were both having such a great time there and YOU go and spoil it!"?

"Patience my younger sibling" Carl smirked "I hope you are getting feelings for these two boys as they are only bait for us to capture the children when the time is right". He looked at Carla who was sniffling "I always know that you Carla were the weakest" he murmured

"I am so not!" Carla pursed up her larger lips which she had got made larger in her dream to become a glamour model "When the time is right I will do it. Beside I am only having fun now" she smiled "Same as Cleo!"

"Anyway enough with the talk I have a new plan!" Carl announced, "I want you two to go to Allyson Kamiyas birthday party. Carla you have the most important job because Stuart was supposed to go but he can't because of football duty. Cleo I want you to go with Robert who is going anyway and surprise him and plead with him to take you. Hopefully he will say yes, and then during the party unleash a Digimon. Anastacia is the only 1 who has a Digimon and she can only digivole to champion, if you pick an ultimate it should be ok" he smiled evilly

"What are you going to do while we are doing that" Cleo glared at Carl "Sitting here having fun"?

"No" Carl shook his head "I will transfer myself to Japan and unleash a Digimon on the other brats in Japan. Knowing Anastacia she will contact one of them to get help and to go to England through the Digiport. But if they have a Digimon to tend too they wont be able and so they will be stuck!" Carl said gleefully

"So any Digimon?" Carla said puzzled painting her nails. Carl nodded

"DO IT NOW!" he exclaimed. Carla shank back into the corner and Carl softened "So you can be with your boyfriends of course" he replied

"Sure" Cleo muttered before dragging Carla off into the cells where all the Digimon are kept. Carla broke down once she knew they were out of sight

"He didn't had to be so mean to me!" the blonde exclaimed sobbing. Cleo put an arm around her younger siblings shoulder and sighed

"No" she nodded "And that is why we are going to teach him a lesson" she smirked "He doesn't boss his younger siblings around and get away with it!"

(Meanwhile in Japan the Digidestined had finished school and Ronnie, James, Katrina and Alex were walking home from school. Katrina had just slipped off to the nursery school so it was just the three boys)

"I wonder what Anastacia is doing" James said suddenly out loud. Ronnie looked at his friend curiously

"Who wants to be friends with that irrating girl" he glanced at James "She is horrible to you more, but she is horrible to everyone!"

"I know that" James snapped back "But she got us out of a few jams the first attack and then the 2nd attack. She is the only one of us who can digivole properly, I'm not counting Kerry Ann because she can only armour Digivole

"Speak for yourself," Ronnie muttered as he spotted Katrina and Kerry Ann running towards the three boys

"Hi Kat!" Alex smiled at his friend "Have you or Kerry Ann got any plans for tonight?"

"Not really" Katrina replied "We were just going to stay in and watch TV, well after I have done my homework". She laughed, "There is a new drama programme on that looks interesting"

"Oh yeah that one" Alex smiled. Ronnie suddenly yawned

"Bor-ing" he sang out loud. Both Katrina and Kerry Ann gave glares to the younger Nonika sibling but he just glared back

"Just ignore Ronnie" James replied "He is in just a bit of a mood with everyone today, even his best friend!" James then shot a look to Ronnie who sulked a defiant look coming between the eyes

"I have a idea" Katrina smiled "Why don't we all go to the Digital World tonight. I mean really late about 8 or 9"

"I don't think Kerry Ann or Damon will be able to come" Alex murmured "Its too late at night"

"I will!" Kerry Ann jumped up and down "Please Kat please.." she begged her older sister. Katrina sighed as they stepped at their front door

"I don't know Kerry" she murmured "We will have to ask mum and dad if we can go. And I doubt if we will be able to go what with all the trouble that had been happening recently"

"We can always ask?" Alex shrugged "What about we ring each other up tonight about 6 and see if we can go then meet at one of our houses about 7ish"

"Ok Alex" Katrina nodded as her and Kerry Ann walked into their house. Alex, Ronnie and James carried on walking to their houses. In the Digital World Carl was watching them on his monitor.

"Perfect" he murmured to himself "If they come to the Digital World I will be able to unleash the Digimon onto them here. And as long as Carla and Cleo go through with their plan then nothing will go wrong!" he smirked. Carl switched off the monitor and walked through the cells where he was going to pick a Digimon to send out either in the real world or in the Digital World

**ENGLAND **

(Meanwhile in England Casey was helping Allyson get ready for her party. She had decided to wear a yellow frilly dress with a white jumper over the top and flat back shoes. Casey had just finished brushing her hair when Anastacia came in through the front door from school. She threw her school bag onto the sofa and walked into the kitchen)

"Now where have you been young lady!" Casey said annoyed "You only have 10 minutes now before Kim and Isabella come round and you are still in your school uniform!"

"Sorry mum" Anastacia simply said, but she wasn't sorry at all "Ill go and get dressed". And with that she ran straight upstairs to her room. Casey put the finishing touches to Allyson's hair and was surprised to hear a knock on the door

"Who can that be?" Casey said out loud as she walked to the door. Standing there was a woman Casey had never seen before with a gift wrapped present

"Hello" she smiled "I'm Carla, Stuarts girlfriend. He can't come to the party this evening as he is training with the team so I came round with the present"

"Yeah he is" Casey nodded "I remember Ben mentioning that a breakfast time. Do you want to come in?"

"Ok" Carla smiled and followed Casey into the living room. Anastacia slowly walked down the stairs fully dressed  
"Took you long enough" Casey muttered to her daughter. Anastacia gave her a dirty look, Viximon in her arms "Are you all ready then" Casey shouted to Allyson who replied with a "yay". Casey turned to Carla and smiled

"Why don't you come with us to the party" she smiled "Im sure Stuart would like to hear what happened"

"Sure" Carla gave a sweet smile. Another knock on the door came and Casey went to answer it again. This time it was Isabella and Kim with Fleur and David. They gave their presents to Casey then hurried out to the car with Anastacia, Allyson and Casey following. Carla slipped into the car as well but then murmured something on her walkie talkie

"Everything is set Cleo" she smiled "We are on our way. Just make sure you get there as well"

**JAPAN **

(Meanwhile in Japan Katrina, Kerry Ann, Alex, Ronnie and James had all been given permission to go to the Digital World late at night. Damon couldn't because Cameron and Nicole thought that it was too late for the young boy to be out at night. Tony and Kerry wasn't that over protective over Kerry Ann however. The 5 children were all stood in Katrina and Kerry Ann's bedroom with Kerry and Tony stood with them worried)

"Now make sure if you get into any trouble get to a Digi Port as soon as you can and get home" Kerry said worried to Kerry Ann hugging her. She then did the same to Katrina

"Mum!" Katrina exclaimed "I'm 13 you know not 3. I can look after myself. Beside I will have Bokomon with me" she smiled

"Except he cant digivole yet" Kerry Ann smirked. Katrina gave her younger sister a dirty look "And I am the only 1 in the team so far who can"

"Well just be careful ok" Kerry replied. The two girls nodded and the three boys positioned themselves to the screen and held their digivices out

"Digi port open!" they exclaimed and all five of them were sucked into the Digi Port with Tony and Kerry being left behind in the real World

**DIGITAL WORLD **

(Katrina was the first to jump up and look around. Today they were in the forest bit of the Digital World a few metres from where they were the last time in the Digital World)

"Katrina!" she heard a yell and Bokomon came leaping up into her arms "I thought you wasn't coming yet, all the others are down there!" he pointed downwards

"Well let's go and find them then" Katrina smiled as she and Bokomon walked down the hill. When they got down to the bottom she noticed the other 4 standing there with a Digimon growling at them

"I think we came here at a bad time," Katrina murmured as she ran across to stand with Alex and Kerry Ann who were frozen solid. "What is this Digimon!" she exclaimed

"Ah little girl let me introduce it to you!" as Carl came down the hill and jumped next to the Digimon "Please welcome ….. A ultimate Digimon". He's called Wisemon"

"Ultimate!" Alex exclaimed "But neither of us can digivole that high"

"We are toast" Katrina sighed as she sank down on the rock. Kerry Ann pulled out her digivice and glanced at Wormon

"Digi Armour Energise!" she exclaimed. Wormon nodded and began to glow

WORMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO PUTTIMON THE HEART OF KINDNESS!

(Puttimon jumped down and glared at Wisemon in front of him. But Wisemon smirked and shot his attack at Puttimon who fell to the ground and de digivoled back to Wormon)

"Wormon!" Kerry Ann cried racing over to her Digimon "Are you ok"

"What do you think?" Katrina snapped turning away from her younger sister "We are in so much trouble" she groaned, "None of the rest of the Digimon can digivole any further"

"Yes that's right" Carl smirked "Now watch as you all get torn into pieces and be forced to be my slaves!" he cackled

**ENGLAND **

(Meanwhile at the party everyone was chatting between themselves while Allyson and her friends ran around and played with each other. Carla gave Cleo a nod and she walked out of the restaurant for a few minutes. She then returned and a couple of minutes later a dog Digimon with an evil look on his face burst out of the toilets)

"Ultra Bite!" he yelled pinning down one of the cooks. He howled in pain as the Digimon bit him then moved onto the next customer

"Who is he!" Kim yelled to Isabella and Casey. Robert moved closer to the three girls

"Dogmon!" the boy murmured, "Champion level. Stacey have you got your Digimon?" he glanced at Anastacia who nodded

"Yeah" she replied "Ill just be a minute". As she and Viximon ran out to the toilets Allyson, Fleur and David were in tears as their parents picked them up

"You ready Viximon" she nodded to the intraining Digimon who nodded. Anastacia lifted up her digivice and Viximon began to glow

VIXIMON DIGIVOLE TO RENAMON

RENAMON DIGIVOLE TO KYUBIMON

(Kyubimon lifted Anastacia onto her back and the champion Digimon ran back into the fast food restaurant. Dogmon growled as he spotted Kyubimon)

"Fox Tail Inferno!" she yelled spinning round and knocking Dogmon to the ground. The champion Digimon cursed as he struggled to his feet. "Fox Tail Inferno!" the champion Digimon span around and knocked Dogmon to his feet again but that was all she was doing

"We need another Digimon" Anastacia pulled her hair in desperation "But all your Digimon are at home. Maybe I could contact the Japanese Digidestined?" she suggested

"They will be all in bed now" Casey looked at her daughter "Maybe trying your father. He might be able to help"

"Ok" Anastacia mumbled getting out her phone and texting Ben

(Ben then received the message and gulped at what it said. It read)

"Dad. We are in danger at the party please come and help.

Stacey

(Ben then ran across the pitch to Stuart who was doing some drills around the cones. He stopped however when he noticed Ben)

"Stuart, Anastacia has just messaged me saying they are some danger at Allies party and they need my help"

"Ok" Stuart nodded "Shouldn't you get Agumon and Ill get Puttimon from my flat"

"Good thinking" Ben nodded as the two ran off across the training pitch to get dressed. The training session had nearly finished anyway so they wasn't needed any more

**DIGITAL WORLD**

(James, Ronnie and Alex were dodging the attacks that Wisemon were sending. Suddenly Alex noticed Katrina and Kerry Ann running towards them with a card in her hand)

"Kat!" he exclaimed, "Where did you run off to suddenly. We were getting worried!"

"Sorry" Katrina panted "But my digivice was going off and so were Kerry Ann's. But we found our champion cards" she grinned

"You found what!" Carl grimaced. Katrina grinned and swiped the card through her digivice, so did Kerry Ann. Bokomon and Wormon suddenly began to glow

BOKOMON DIGIVOLE TO SEASURAMON

WORMON DIGIVOLE TO STINGMON

(The 2 champion Digimon jumped up into the air and faced Wisemon)

"Should we defeat him Seasuramon" Stingmon gruffly said. Seasuramon nodded "Spiking Strike!" Stingmon exclaimed sending his weapon straight towards Wisemon. It went right through him and Kerry Ann cringed

"Ew" she exclaimed softly

"Seaser Swipe!" Seasuramon exclaimed as he swiped his claws across Wisemon. This was the final straw as he began to de digivole into pieces. Once the final piece had gone Seasuramon and Stingmon de digivoled back to Bokomon and Wormon, then ran back across to Katrina and Kerry Ann who hugged their partners. No one noticed Carl slowly slink away

"You were great Bokomon!" Katrina grinned as she hugged her partner. Alex walked up to her and extended an hand

"Thanks" Katrina blushed "We better be going home, mum and dad will be worried". She grasped Kerry Ann's hand as she did so and Alex nodded

"See you soon Kat" he grinned as he walked across to Ronnie and James. A dark cloud formed across the Digital World as the 3 boys walked home meaning that Carl wasn't happy

  
**ENGLAND **

(Meanwhile in England Kuybimon was still trying to defend herself against Dogmon, but slowly he was getting the upper hand. Suddenly Ban and Stuart ran in with Greymon and Puttimon behind them)

"Dad!" Anastacia grinned, "You finally came"

"Had to get these two," Ben grinned pointing at Greymon and Puttimon. Stuart ran over to Carla and kissed and hugged her

"Are you all right?" he whispered. Carla nodded

"I'm fine" she replied "But im a little scared of the creatures. Cleo is too," she pointed to her older sister, who was doing a good job of being frightened by clinging onto Robert

"Don't worry they will go away soon" Stuart murmured. Greymon and Puttimon ran over to Kyubimon and surrounded the champion Digimon

"If we combine our attacks we have a better chance of defeating him" Greymon replied. Kyubimon thought for a while and nodded

"Ok" she smiled. The 2 champion and the armour Digimon surrounded Dogmon who knew that his time was up. He backed against the wall wincing

"Fox Tail Inferno!" Kuybimon exclaimed sending her pellets towards the champion Digimon. This time it didn't miss

"Nova Blast!" Greymon exclaimed sending a flame of fire towards Dogmon who got surrounded in it

"Heartner Beam!" Puttimon exclaimed sending his beams of hearts, which smacked straight into Dogmon. The champion Digimon wailed as he was deleted into pieces and then Kyubimon, Greymon and Puttimon de digivoled back to their intraining and rookie forms

"I think we better get home," Casey whispered to Ben "Otherwise we could get in trouble with the management"

"Good point" Ben muttered scooping up Allyson. Kim and Isabella did the same to their children with Robert and Cleo and Stuart and Carla following them in silence. Meanwhile in the Digital World Carl wasn't happy with his sisters

"I cant believe they got an champion Digimon!" he exclaimed "But not to worry because I can catch those younger brats" his camera zoomed in on Fleur and Allyson nestled in Isabella and Bens arms "And get them as soon as they come to the Digital World as they wont have a Digimon to protect them. Then they will be took to the evil side!" he cackled

**Will Carls plan work? Find out next time on Digimon- Digital Monsters! **

**A.N This is going on hiatus for a while as I will be starting uni on Monday and therefore will be very busy for a while. I have also started doing some side fics and movies to my stories, which I will be working on as well so an update might not be for 2-3 months but when I get some time I will work on it. I hope you understand **


	5. Happy Birthday Allyson!

Allyson: It was my birthday party and then 2 monsters attacked us. I was very scared and so were Fleur and David. But Dad and his best friend saved us. I cant wait for my birthday now hehe.

Digimon 03 

**Chapter 5: Happy Birthday Allyson! **

(It was 2 days after the Digimon Attack in England, and now it was Allyson's birthday. Luckily for Allyson it was a bright Saturday morning and her father didn't have a football match to go too. Allyson walked into her parent's room and jumped onto the bed. Ben stirred and opened his eyes)

"Allie?" he said surprised shielding his eyes from the sun that was coming through the window "Its 8am, why are you up so early?"

"Its my birthday Daddy!" Allyson exclaimed bouncing up and down on her mother's side of the bed. Casey had just gone in the shower "I want to open all of my presents!"

"Go and get your older sister then?" Ben murmured half asleep "She will go down with you and open your presents"

"I did" Allyson replied with a sad look on her face "But she just told me to get lost" she looked up at her father with an worried look on her face "Daddy what does get lost mean" she replied

(Casey walked out of the shower cubical with a towel around her waist. She noticed Allyson patiently waiting for an answer off her father)

"Allie" she motioned to her youngest daughter "Why don't you go and go downstairs. Ill come with you and open your presents"

"Ok Mummy" Allyson said cheerfully hopping on one leg and dashing out of the bedroom. Ben rolled her eyes as he sat up in bed

"Were we always like this when we were children" he sighed, "I mean I was excited but Allie is like she cannot wait to open her presents!"

"Actually I was like that when I was Allies age," Casey laughed as he slipped on a tee-shirt and a pair of jeans "Anastasia is probably like you were Ben," she laughed

(Ben rolled his eyes as Casey walked out of the room laughing and walked down the stairs to tend to her youngest daughter. As she walked into the room she didn't notice the 2 digivices next to the pile of presents on the sofa. As Allyson picked the first present Casey suddenly noticed them and placed them in her pocket)

DIGITAL WORLD 

(Carl placed a piece of toast into his mouth and glanced at the screen as he watched the happy 6 year old open her presents. He smirked as he noticed the pink and orange digivices in Casey's jeans pocket. He then pressed a button on his screen and Cleo dashed into the room)

"Oh hi Cleo" Carl smirks "I have a job for you and you must not tell Carla about it. She only messes things up. For example the last mission" he shook his head

"What is it Carl" Cleo had a smug look on her face "Me and Glademon will do a good job you can count on us!"

"As you can see today is the day that Allyson Kamiya and her little friend Fleur Ashelle will be coming to the Digital World. And as you know I want to capture them and make sure they don't get their Digimon!" Carl exclaims, "There are too many of the little brats running round already and 2 more will be too many!"

"Where will me and Glademon come into this Carl" Cleo answers politely

"I want you to go to their house" Carl answers "Say you are a friend of Stuarts and hopefully Casey will let you in. I then want you to hunt for a pink and an orange digivice. When you have found them distract Casey and Isabella then guide Fleur and Allyson into the computer room. Send them to the Digital World then tell Glademon to grab them and bring them to me". Do you understand?"

"Yes Carl" Cleo nods "I will do my best. Digiport open!" and with a flash of light the blackhaired girl and her Digimon are sent from the base. Carl glances at the screen and notices that the 2 digivices have been placed in the computer room

"Cleo" he hisses through his walkie talkie "Cleo the digivices are next to the computer table. So you just need to send them into the computer room". Carl then placed his walkie talkie on a table and gave a small low cackle

"This plan is foolproof" he mutters to himself "Nothing can go wrong!"

JAPAN 

(Meanwhile in Japan it was also Saturday and Alex, Katrina, Kerry Ann, Ronnie, James and Damon had all come round for a group discussion about how to foil Carl, Cleo and Carla. Cameron was sitting in the kitchen with Tony and Kerry so Damon was left on his own)

"I say we need to think of a plan," Alex murmured chewing on a pen "We can't just barge in there and start attacking them. They might be evil but they are clever as well"

"True" Katrina nods "But what are we going to do. I mean we have school till Christmas and I doubt our parents will let us skip Christmas break just to go to the Digital World. Then there is spring term". Suddenly her eyes lit up

"Easter Break!" she exclaimed "We can stop in the Digital World for 2 whole weeks and camp out there. We can stake out the base as well!"

"Hang on a minute!" James raised his voice "Our Digimon cant even go past champion yet, only Kerry's Ann's and Katrina's can yet and Anastacias in England. I think we should wait for a bit"

"Easter isn't till April you know James" Ronnie glared at his best friend "That's a good idea I think Kat" he smiled

"I don't think I will be able to come" Damon murmured, "I mean with my age and everything."

"Why don't we take a vote Alex said brightly "All those for saying yes". He raised his hand and so did Katrina's. Ronnie then lifted his hand as well

"I guess the rest of you are saying no then" he sighed "I mean I know why you two are saying no" he glanced at Kerry Ann and Damon "But why you James?"

"Its because we aren't experienced enough yet!" the brown haired male exclaimed "I mean true its not until April but we might be dead or flattened by then. I just think we should wait until we are all at full strength before we start making plans to go stopping over in the Digital World

(Suddenly Katrina's D Terminal went off and she blushed. Reading the message her face suddenly lowered)

"Its from Stacey" she replied "She wants to know if we want to go and meet her in the Digital World. Its her younger sisters birthday today, she doesn't want to listen to all the tweeting of little brats" she rolled her eyes

"Say yes" Alex nodded "We were going anyway. And also put if she would want to go to the Digital World in Easter"

(Katrina nodded and started typing away. She then sent the message and 5 minutes later the D Terminal bleeped again)

"She says, "Yes if mum and dad let me. But ill be sure to win them round. Ill meet you in 10 minutes" Katrina gave a wide grin

"Result!" Alex exclaimed grinning "Now all we have to do is persuade our parents"

"I still don't think it's such a good idea," James muttered as they climbed the stairs to Katrina and Kerry Ann's room

"Well it's not till April" Alex rolled his eyes as they entered the room. Katrina opened the computer and all 6 of them held their digivices to the screen

"Digiport open!" they exclaimed as all 6 of them got sucked through the computer to the Digital World)

ENGLAND 

(Anastacia picked up her digivice and turned to walk up the stairs to her room. Suddenly Casey walked past her daughter with some food for the buffet)

"Anastacia what are you doing?" she asked surprised "I thought you were going to look after Allie, Fleur and David when the latter 2 arrive"

"I was" Anastacia replied "But Katrina emailed me on the D Terminal and asked me if I wanted to go to the Digital World. I could possibly say no but she would be upset!"

"What about your younger sister" Casey started to say but Anastacia was far too quick for her as she dashed up the stairs into her room and slammed the door. Sighing Casey placed the food into the kitchen and walked back to the living room where Ben and Allyson were watching one of the new dvds that Allyson had got for her birthday

"Fleur, Jonathan, Isabella, Kim, Michael and David will be arriving any minute" she glared at her husband "Shouldn't you be getting dressed or something" she stared hard at her husband

"Oh all right" Ben complained as he lifted Allyson off his knee and walked out of the living room. Allyson giggled as she twirled room in her new yellow party dress and Casey smiled

"Fleur and David should be here soon" just as she said soon the doorbell rang and Allyson's eyes lit up. Casey walked to the front door and sure enough it was Isabella, her husband Jonathan and Isabella their six year old daughter

"Bella" Casey smiled giving the older Digidestined a hug "And Jonathan" she also hugged her husband. "Hiya Fleur" she grinned at Isabella's daughter who just laughed

"Where is the birthday girl" Isabella replied a small smile crossing her face "We have a few presents for her"

Casey smiled "She is just through there" she murmured as Jonathan, Isabella and Fleur walked through to the living room. Casey was just about to join them but was again interrupted by another knock on the door

"Who is this" Casey complained as she strode to the front door and opened it. Standing there was Kim, Michael and David strapped to Kim's chest

"Kim!" Casey said surprised "You are early"

"Traffic wasn't that bad" Kim gave a small grin as she lifted her scarf over her head "Is there anywhere we can put these?" she glanced at Casey who nodded

"Yeah just through there" she pointed to the cupboard door, which was just opposite the living room door. Kim collected her coat and scarf; Michaels leather jacket and David's soft brown jacket and put them in the cupboard. She then followed Casey into the living room where Ben and Michael were chatting to one another, Jonathan and Isabella were sat with one another with Casey going to join them and Allyson and Fleur were running around with each other. Kim just sat on the edge of the footstool next to Michael and just glanced in their conversation.

"Anyone want a drink," Casey asked brightly

"Yeah a white wine for me please" Isabella replied

"A beer for me and Ben says he wants one as well" Michael replied nodding to the younger male

"Just an orange juice for me im driving" Jonathan murmured

"Yeah just a coke for me as well" Kim smiled at Casey. Casey walked into the kitchen and was just about to start serving the drinks when there was another knock on the door

"Can someone get that!" she exclaimed. There was no answer from the living room so sighing Casey strode down the hallway to open the door. Thinking it was Tai and Sora Casey opened the door with a big smile on her face but instead it was a strange woman who Casey had never seen before in her life

"Oh hello" the strange woman replied "I'm a friend of Carla's, you know Stuarts girlfriend. She asked me to give this to Allyson your daughter"

"Oh yeah" Casey smiled "Do you want to come in?" she replied

"Are you sure?" the woman replied

"Yeah" Casey replied, "What's your name by the way?"

"Cleo" the strange woman replied "And I know your Casey Stuart and of course Ben has told me oh so much about you"

(Casey shivered as she let Cleo into the living room.)

(It was a few hours after Cleo had arrived at the Kamiya residence and Allyson and Fleur were in Allyson's bedroom playing with her dolls. Suddenly Fleur stood up and glanced around the room)

"Doesn't your mummy tell you stories about a different world that she went to when she was little" she glanced at her best friend. Allyson shook her head

"No" she replied "Mummy used to tell those stories to Stacey. But she doesn't to me any more" she pouted

"Lets go and play on the computer downstairs then!" Fleur decided to change the subject. Allyson nodded and the two girls crept downstairs and into the computer room where Fleur switched the computer on. Nobody noticed Cleo sneak from the other room and into the computer room where she sneaked up on Allyson and Fleur

"Now I wonder where you two little girls went just then," she said in a soft low voice.

"Nowhere" Allyson replied, "We were just playing with our dolls. Wasn't we Fleur?"

"Yep" Fleur nodded playing with the mouse

"Well I wonder if they wouldn't mind if you disappeared for a couple more hours" Cleo said threateningly. Allyson gulped but Fleur not noticing the danger just carried on playing the game

"You wouldn't dare!" Allyson squeaked, "Mummy and Daddy would notice I was gone. They would be very upset as well"

"I doubt it" Cleo laughed. She then produced her own digivice out from her pocket and held it up to the screen. A bright light then appeared on the screen revealing a portal. Cleo smirked knowing that the job was now half done

"Now why don't you come with me like two good girls" Cleo whispered "I can make life much more difficult for you, you know!"

"NO!" Allyson cried out "Mummy says I must never go anywhere with strangers. So no im not going with you!"

(Suddenly 2 digivices flew through the air. One landed next to Allyson and the other one next to Fleur. They both picked them up and the force of the light sucked them through the computer. Suddenly Casey and Isabella entered the room after hearing Allyson's cry)

"Allyson?" Casey said "Fleur?". They then noticed they had gone missing and so had Cleo

"Do you think.." Casey faultered "They have gone to the Digital World?"

"Maybe" Isabella paused "Gennai did say they were 6 years old. Now Allie is 6 maybe it is their time to go?"

DIGITAL WORLD 

(Meanwhile Allyson and Fleur were both walking through the Digital World both clutching onto their Digivices)

"Where.. are we?" Fleur said puzzled. Allyson had already started sobbing and tears had fallen onto her brand new dress

"Allie?" Fleur replied, "I don't think we should start crying."

"O.K" Allie mumbled between sobs. Suddenly her face lit up

"I can hear Stacey!" she exclaimed running off into the distance. Fleur followed her not wanting both of them to get lost. Allyson then turned a corner and went smack bang into Anastacia

"Allyson!" Anastacia exclaimed, "What are you doing here!"

"You know this little girl?" Katrina asked puzzled

"Yeah" Anastacia nodded "Its my little sister Allyson. And the other girl is her best friend Fleur. But how have they got to the Digital World?"

(Alex, Katrina, James and Ronnie all stood their open mouthed. Meanwhile Carl slammed his fist down on his desk)

"Stupid Cleo" he muttered "But not to worry if a job needs doing I will just have to do it myself. And I will make sure that they will not get their Digimon!" he exclaimed

Will Carls plan go through?. Find out next time on Digimon- Digital Monsters! 

**A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus. I'm off for a bit now for the Christmas holidays so hopefully I should get some more chapters in **


	6. Garurumons Howling Blaster!

Fleur: It was Allyson's birthday and so I went round to her house to celebrate. Suddenly this strange woman burst into the computer room and started attacking me and Allie. But then these strange devices burst into the room; we then grabbed them and got transported back to this strange world where we bumped into Allyson's older sister and some other children. I don't know what is going to happen next!

Digimon 03 

**Chapter 6: Garurumons Howling Blaster! **

"But what.. are you doing here!"? Anastacia burst out in anger after a long pause "And how did you get here in the first place!"

"With these!" Allyson yelled holding out her orange digivice in her hands "We were just playing in the computer room when this dark haired woman who said she was called Cleo burst in and said she was going to capture us!"

"Did you say Cleo?" Alex said with an hint of tension in his voice. Allyson nodded and Alex glanced at Katrina worried

"Anyway" Anastacia hurried on "What happened next?"

"Me and Fleur were getting worried. I suddenly yelled and the 2 devices came flying out of nowhere and sucked me and Fleur into the computer. We then landed here and then I heard your voice" Allyson continued talking to Anastacia. Suddenly Katrina grabbed Alex's hand

"I think we should go and find Gennai" she muttered "I mean if what Allyson says is true and that Cleo was after them then I guess Carl could turn up anywhere in the real world. School, work or even home" she gulped

"I agree" Ronnie walked up to the 2 oldest Digidestined "We need to find out what Gennai says and to give Allyson and Fleur their Digimon. If they are Digidestined then obviously they will have their own Digimon partner

"Good thinking Ronnie" Alex smiled at his younger brother. Ronnie scowled at his older brother

"That wasn't clever," he muttered to James who burst out into laughter. It was then Alex's turn to scowl at the younger Digidestined

"Shouldn't we start walking then?" Katrina said brightly. Anastacia and Allyson nodded at their older cousin and all of the Digidestined started walking in a straight line with Alex at the front of the line. In his base Carl slammed the door and walked briskly to his younger sister who was cowering in fear

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU!" he exclaimed angrily "TO CAPTURE THOSE 2 BRATS. NOW THERE WILL BE TWO MORE DIGIMON ROAMING THE DIGITAL WORLD!""

"I'm sorry Carl" Cleo whimpered, "I nearly had them. But then 2 digivices suddenly came out of nowhere and then their mothers suddenly came into the room. I couldn't stay there I had to make a quick getaway"

"Well ok" Carls face softened "I will forgive you if you can do this one task for me"

"What is it Carl?" Cleo's face brightened "Whatever it is I will do it!"

"There is a Digimon village just underneath where they are going to visit Gennai" Carls face grinned "I want you to go with Glademon and break the dam. The village will then flood" he then smirked

"What Digimon should I take to break the dam?" Cleo asked looking a lot brighter. Carl furrowed his brow and thought for a few minutes

"Take Golemon" he replied, "This is the key for his cell"

"Ok" Cleo nodded "Come on Glademon" she called to her Digimon who followed his mistress out of the room. Carl sank back into his chair and watched the Digidestined continued to work

"This plan should work" he murmured "But then again so should have the other one. I just hope nothing goes wrong this time"

ENGLAND 

(Meanwhile in England Casey and Isabella were pacing around the living room worried to death about their daughters. Ben had been informed but Jonathan and Michael had been called out on important business, luckily for Casey and Isabella, as they had no idea about the Digital World)

"What did this woman look like?" Ben replied puzzled glancing at his wife "And what do you mean she knew me?" he asked surprised

"Exactly that!" Casey exclaimed glaring at Ben "She said that she knew both you and Stuart from football training, because Stuarts girlfriend is her younger sister"

"I don't know any women that come to football training!" Ben hissed to Casey. Suddenly Isabella stood up and held her hands up

"Cant you two calm down!" Isabella pleased. Casey and Ben looked at one another and blushed

"I'm sorry Isabella" Casey apologised to the older girl "I guess we should be concentrating on finding Allie and Fleur and not arguing with one another"

"Yes" Isabella nodded "I still say they are in the Digital World. In which section however im not sure however"

(Suddenly Kim walked back into the living room with David)

"Any more news?" she glanced at her younger brother concerned. Ben shook his head as Kim sat down on the sofa

"Maybe we could go and look for them" Isabella trailed off. Suddenly Casey turned around and grinned

"Isabella that's a great idea" she smiled "If they are still in the Digital World then they shouldn't be that hard to track down!"

"But what about David" Kim murmured "I'm not leaving him on his own!"

"You don't have to come then" Ben smiled sweetly. Kim pulled a dirty face at her younger brother as Ben and Casey let Renamon and Agumon out of the cupboard they were stopping in and all three of them then grabbed their digivices out of their pockets. Ben then ran to switch the computer on and load the Digi port up

"If Jono comes back just let him know that I have gone down to the shop with Casey and Ben for a few hours and we will be back soon" Isabella murmured to Kim. Kim nodded while David crawled around. Isabella, Ben and Casey then held their digivices out and were soon sucked through the portal. Kim sighed then walked back to her son

"_I hope daddy gets back soon," _she thought as she watched David crawl around

DIGITAL WORLD 

(Meanwhile in the Digital World Alex, Katrina and the rest of the Digidestined walked slowly towards Gennais house. Suddenly they reached the long steps which they all walked down them and Alex rapped three times on the door. Gennai opened the door and looked surprised to see them there)

"Alex, Katrina?" he said surprised "What are you doing here?"

"Hi Gennai" Katrina replied "We picked up two new Digidestined" and she turned around to show Gennai Fleur and Allyson

"Fleur and Allyson" Gennai exclaimed, "So the day has now come where you will become Digidestined. Did they get their Digimon partner?" he glanced at Anastacia who shook her head

"No Gennai" Anastacia replied "Not to my knowledge they didn't"

"Oh yeah" Gennai nodded "They are just through here. Please make yourself at home". Gennai opened the door and the Digidestined trooped in. Alex, Katrina, Kerry Ann and Ronnie sat on the sofa, Fleur, Allyson and Anastacia sat on the floor and James and Damon sat on the buffet with their partners. A few minutes passed and then Gennai returned with a large wicker basket where noises could be heard coming from them

"Now I know that Anastacia got your mothers Digimon Allyson so I think you should have your fathers Digimon" Gennai replied "But just to make sure I want you to hold out your digivice out in front of you"

"Ok" Allyson replied nervously holding out her digivice. A bright light then engulfed from the basket and a orange dinosaur came out of the basket

"Hello Allyson" he grinned, "My name is Agumon and I can see that we are going to be great friends. Your fathers Agumon was my father and so I think we should have the same connection"

"Hi" Allyson waved not really sure what to say

"Now Fleur your mother was a Digidestined but your father wasn't. So you will have your mothers Digimon" Gennai smiled opening the basket and a plant Digimon jumped out and grinned at Fleur

"Hi Fleur" she smiled "My name is Palmon and I am sure that we are going to be great friends. Just like your mother and my mother were" she smiled

"That was easy" Gennai sighed as he put the wicker basket back into his cupboard "So what were your plans before these two appeared in the Digital World" he smiled

"We were" Alex began to say but then a roar filled the air and the ground underneath Gennais house began to shake

"What was that!"? Anastacia exclaimed clutching onto Allyson "It sounded like an earthquake!"

"Sounds like the dam is under attack in the nearest town" Gennai shook his head "You kids better check it out!" he exclaimed

(The Digidestined and their digimon ran up the steps out of Gennais house and ran down the long hill towards the nearest town where they saw a giant Digimon breaking up the dam that held all the water)

"He's breaking the dam!" James exclaimed, "If it breaks any further it will flood the village killing all the Digimon!"

"All those who can digivole better do and fast!" Anastacia exclaimed. Herself, Kerry Ann and Katrina all nodded and lifted their digivices into the air. Bokomon, Wormon and Renamon then began to glow

_RENAMON DIGIVOLE TO KYUBIMON_

_BOKOMON DIGIVOLE TO SEASURAMON_

_WORMON DIGIVOLE TO STINGMON_

(Meanwhile Ben, Casey and Isabella had just got up off the floor and were dusting themselves off. They were only just a few minutes away from Gennais house, which Casey suddenly noticed)

"Aren't we just a few minutes walk away from Gennais house" she said puzzled. Ben nodded

"We are" he replied, "Maybe we could go and visit him, he might know where they are" his face brightened

"Good idea Ben" Isabella smiled as Palmon also smiled. The 3 Digidestined and their Digimon ran through the woods until they reached the steps leading down to Gennais house. Ben rapped on the door and Gennai quickly answered it

"Oh hi Ben" he said surprised "I wasn't expecting to see you here! What do you want?" he asked puzzled

"Gennai have you see Allie/Fleur!" Casey and Isabella said together "They just disappeared and we don't know where they went" Casey also said

"Well your in luck" Gennai smiled "They came here to get Allyson and Fleurs Digimon then a Digimon was attacking the dam so they all went to sort it out. I haven't seen them since"

"Thanks Gennai!" the 3 Digidestned said together as they shut the front door and ran back up the steps towards the dam. Gennai laughed as he walked back to whatever he was doing before the 3 Digidestined arrived

(Meanwhile Kyubimon, Seasuramon and Stingmon were fending off Golemon who they were distracting from breaking the dam any further. Suddenly Golemon sent out one of his attacks and it hit Kyubimon who slipped and fell. As she fell she de digivoled back to Renamon much to Anastacias anguish)

"Renamon!" Anastacia exclaimed running to her Digimon "Are you ok. Are you hurt"

"I'm fine" Renamon snapped

"What are we going to do" Katrina said biting her nails watching Seasuramon battle Golemon."If both mine and Kerry Ann's get beaten Golemon is going to destroy the village!"

"Kat that isn't going to happen!" Alex snapped . Suddenly Wormon fell into Kerrys Ann's arms as Golemon looked smug

"Wormon!" Kerry Ann exclaimed, "Say something are you ok!"

"Im.. fine" Wormon said weakly

(Suddenly Seasuramon fell from its position and de digivoled back to Bokomon. Katrina cried as she ran to her Digimon and hugged her. Suddenly Golemon walked towards the Digidestined with an evil look on his face)

"He's going to break the dam!" Alex yelled "I better do something before its too late. The young boy ran towards Golemon, wanting him to jump out of the way before he reached the dam

"Alex no!" Katrina and Ronnie both yelled at the same time. Golemon strode in front of the young boy and smiled evilly at him. Suddenly Alex's digivice began to glow and so did Gabumon

GABUMON DIGIVOLE TO GARURUMON

(The wolf Digimon dived in front of Golemon and picked Alex up, carrying him back to the others. When he got there Katrina ran towards him)

"Alex are you ok!" Katrina exclaimed leaning over him "Say something!" the young girl exclaimed

"I'm.. fine" Alex said weakly. Garurumon then ran forward towards Golemon and unleashed his attack

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon exclaimed shooting his attack towards Golemon. Golemon simply blocked his attack and sent out his own attack which hit straight onto Garurumon who rolled onto the floor in pain

"NO!" Alex yelled struggling to get up but Katrina and Ronnie pulled him back not wanting to let him get any hurt "He's my Digimon Kat just let me go!" Alex exclaimed

(Suddenly an attack flew through the air and hit Golemon straight on. He rolled around the ground in pain. Kyubimon then appeared smiling with Casey, Ben, Greymon, Togemon and Isabella with them)

"Mummy!" Allyson and Fleur exclaimed running towards their parents. Ben and Greymon then walked forward looking determined

"Lets show this jerk what we are made of!" Ben exclaimed

"Needle Spray!" Togemon exclaimed sending needles towards Golemon who winced in pain as the needles hit him

"Nova Blast!" Greymon exclaimed sending out a bolt of fire towards Golemon who fell onto the floor unconscious. He then began to disappear into little pieces of data until nothing could be seen off him. Greymon, Togemon, Kyubimon and Garurumon then de digivoled back to their rookie forms and ran towards their partners.

"Dad how did you get here?" Anastacia glanced at her father

"We used our digivices of course" Ben laughed "We are going to have to come here more often with 2 Digidestined in the family now" he smirked

"We better be getting home" Isabella sighed picking up Fleur "Its getting pretty late"

(The Japanese and English Digidestined all said goodbye to one another as they made their way to their own Digiport. But Carl was getting angry with Cleo)

"That is the last time I ask her to do anything!" he exclaimed angrily "For the next mission I am going have to take matters into my own hands. But that wont be for a few weeks yet!" he smirked "I shall let the Digidestined sweat for a bit, make them think that I have forgotten" he laughed as he swirled around in his chair smirking as he did so. His Digimon just looked at him disapprovingly as he did it.

**How long will Carl last out for before launching his next attack?. Find out next time on Digimon- Digital Monsters!**

**N/A I wont be updating for another 2 months till Easter come around because I have assignments to do and im pretty busy over Christmas so sorry about that. **


	7. Attack in the Jungle!

Alex: We were in the Digital World then suddenly these 2 young girls appeared, Anastacia said they were her younger sister and her younger sisters best friend. We went to get their Digimon for them then suddenly a Digimon started attacking them dam. We all Digivoled but it wasn't enough. Suddenly Gabumon digivoled and saved us. I just hope we know what we are doing..

Digimon 03 

**Chapter 7: attack in the jungle! **

(It was 3 weeks since Allyson and Fleur had received their Digimon and it was now half term for the English Digidestined. Casey and Ben had agreed to take Anastacia and Allyson over to Japan for a week, as it was Louisa's birthday. They were now on the plane as it was flying over the sea. Casey sighed as she looked at her 2 daughters, Anastacia was listening to her MP3 player and Allyson was busy sleeping in her seat, drool forming as she slept. Casey smiled as she leaned over to Ben who also had his MP3 player in his hands)

"Ben" she whispered to her husband "Are you awake?"

"Yeah" Ben nodded as he placed his MP3 player on the table in front of him "Why what do you want?" he replied

"I was just thinking" Casey replied, "You know we are going to meet up with Louisa and Ritchie at the airport. Well for the meal could we bring Kerry and Tony and ask Louisa if they could come to the meal. I haven't seen Kerry for ages"

"Yeah sure" Ben shrugged "I mean if Louisa doesn't mind. And I mean there shouldn't be a reason why she should. She knows Kerry well enough now"

"Thanks" Casey grinned as she kissed Ben on the cheek. Suddenly the seat belt sign flashed on, telling the passengers that they were shortly arriving in Odiaba Japan.

(Louisa stood at the departure lounge glancing at the gate every few seconds looking for a sign of her half brother, his wife and their two children. Ritchie had taken Alex and Ronnie to the shops in the departure lounge while Louisa waited. Suddenly Louisa spotted Casey carrying Allyson while Ben and Anastacia tagged along)

"Casey!" Louisa exclaimed running to her half sister in low and hugging her "How are you!"

"I'm fine" Casey gave a small smile "But the main thing is how are you. I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I'm great!" Louisa grinned. She then walked over to her half brother and gave him a hug

"Hiya Ben" she smiled "How is Kim. Last time I heard from her she had given birth to David"

"She's fine" Ben nodded "I mean I don't get a lot of time to see her because of me playing and she coaching. But the last I heard from her she is fine"

(Suddenly Casey heard a squeal as she turned around to see Anastacia running up to Ronnie and Alex. Ronnie just gave her a glare but Alex gave the 2 younger girls small smiles. Casey and Lousia both sweatdropped as Ritchie walked over to them)

"Seem the kids both know each other" Ritchie laughed as they walked across to the baggage carousel and picked the bags up off it

"Yeah" Ben nodded as he loaded the bags onto the trolley "I guess they do"

"Lou" Casey murmured as she walked next to the older girl. Louisa glanced at Casey

"Yeah what is it" she smiled

"You know tomorrow night" Casey replied "Well can Kerry and Tony come with us. I doubt Matt will mind having two extra children to look after" she laughed

"I don't mind" Louisa shrugged "But they might have plans on I will have to go and ring them up when we get home"

"That's fine" Casey smiled as she, Louisa, Ritchie, Ben and the children got into the cab that Ben and Ritchie had hailed. None of them noticed the cold wind that was swirling around them as they left the airport

(As they got inside the house Louisa motioned to Ben and Casey to drop their bags inside the spare room. Sighing she picked up the telephone and dialled the Ichijoujis number. After a few rings Katrina answered)

"Hello!" Katrina answered brightly

"Katrina its Louisa" Louisa answered, "Listen is your mother or father there?"

"Dad is" Katrina answered, "Why is something the matter?"

"No nothing is wrong" Louisa laughed 2Listen can I just speak to him for a moment"

"Yeah sure" Katrina mumbled as she shouted down the phone" DAD LOUISA IS ON THE PHONE! A few minutes passed before Tony picked up the phone

"Hello" he mumbled "Tony speaking"

"Oh hi Tony" Louisa smiled "Listen don't tell Kerry but Casey and Ben are in town for my birthday. We are all going for a meal tomorrow night and I was wondering if you and Kerry would like to come. I mean if you aren't doing anything"

"Yeah" Tony nodded "What time?"

"About 7.30-8.00" Louisa replied "Oh and bring Katrina and Kerry-Ann, my father is babysitting so you don't need to get one yourselves"

"Ok" Tony said brightly "Bye" and with that he put the phone down. Louisa smiled brightly as she walked into the living room where Ronnie, Anastacia and Alex were playing on the computer, Casey was sat on the sofa, Allyson on her knee and Ben and Ritchie were sat watching TV. Louisa placed herself on the sofa next to Casey

"Did she say yes?" Casey glanced at Louisa. Louisa nodded

"Yeah" she nodded "She said she can't wait" she grinned

"Good" Casey mumbled as she sipped her tea

(Kerry walked into her flat with shopping bags around her knees. Kerry Ann was also with her with her own collection of carrier bags. She sighed as she saw her husband sat watching the TV. Katrina was nowhere to be seen, probably doing her homework she thought)

"Hiya!" she smiled leaning over and kissing her husband on the cheek "Do you know where Katrina is dinner will be ready in a few minutes" she smiled

"She is in her room" Tony mumbled rolling off the sofa and switching the TV off "Erm Kerry can I just have a quick word with you?" he glanced at his wife

"Yeah ok" Kerry nodded "But be quick or the meal will be burned" she laughed

"Louisa rang this afternoon while you were out" Tony looked down on the ground "Casey.. is back in town for her birthday"

"That's great news" Kerry gave a broad smile "So does she want to meet up for a drink?"

"Not exactly" Tony mumbled, "She… wants to go out for Louisa's birthday. The 6 of us, and its tomorrow"

"But I haven't got anything to wear!" Kerry exclaimed "And how are we supposed to get a babysitter at this short notice!"

"Matt said he would look after them" Tony replied "He is looking after Ronnie, Anastacia and Allyson so 2 more extra won't hurt. And beside you have enough dresses in the wardrobe and you look beautiful in anything anyway" he gave a small smile and Kerry giggled

"Ok" she replied "Ill go. Beside it would be nice to see Casey again, I haven't seen her in a long time" she looked sad as she started to make the main meal

(It was now Louisa's birthday and she had got a lot of nice gifts from Ritchie, her two sons, her father, her mother, Dawn/Louis, Kim/Michael and Ben/Casey. It was now night time and Louisa and Casey were starting to get ready for the meal. Louisa had a short black top on and black trousers and Casey had on a white halter net top with cream trousers and cream trousers. They were just busy putting the finishing touches to their make up when suddenly they heard a knock on Louisa's bedroom door)

"Just be a minute!" Louisa exclaimed as she did her eyelashes with mascara. She slipped the mascara top back on the lid and opened the door to see Ritchie standing there

"Are you ready?" he asked his wife who nodded. Casey finished putting her lipgloss on and also walked to the bedroom door too

"I'm ready as well" she smiled. Louisa and Casey walked across to the living room where Tony and Kerry had also arrived, Tony in a blue shirt and black trousers and Kerry in a brown top similar style to Louisa's but in brown. Matt was just sat watching the TV as the children had decided to go to Alex's room to play on the computer

"We shouldn't be back before twelve" Louisa muttered to her father. Matt just smiled

"You go and have a good time" he murmured "Its been ages since you have had some kind of night out"

"Thanks Dad" Louisa smiled picking up her handbag from the worktop and following the others out of the flat towards the front door. Meanwhile in Alex's room Ronnie was fiddling about with the Digi Port, as it wasn't working for some reason

"It must work!" Katrina looked earnest "It always work"

"For some reason today it isn't" Ronnie muttered looking cross. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and James ran in the room looking hot and bothered

"I ran all the way here" he panted "Now let me have a look at it" as he pushed Ronnie out of the way and started to fiddle with it. Anastacia rolled her eyes in expiration as she placed herself on the bottom bunk bed next to Katrina

"Boys" she rolled her eyes "I cannot stand them, they are all just annoying"

"Some of them aren't" Katrina looked hurt as she glanced towards Alex

"I heard that" James muttered as he continued looking at the Digi Port. Anastacia muttered something under her breath

"I heard that as well" James yelled, "I'm only trying to help!". Suddenly he gave a yell of excitement as he forced his way from behind the computer

"I fixed it!" he grinned. The 7 Digidestined each held out their digivices in the palm of their hands as the light on the Digiport changed from red to green

"Digiport open!" they exclaimed as they were all forced through the Digiport

DIGITAL WORLD 

(Katrina struggled to get up as she opened her eyes and noticed that they were in a thick dark forest. She could see Kerry Ann across to the other side of her with Anastacia and Allyson nearby. There wasn't any sign of the three boys however)

"Where are we!" Anastacia murmured as she walked across to her two cousins, Allyson still dazed

"Still in the Digi World I guess?" Katrina shrugged dusting off her blue jeans "But I have never been here before in my life!"

"Where is Ronnie?" Kerry Ann glanced at her older sister "I hope he is ok"

"Don't worry" Katrina gave a faint smile "He will be with Alex and James somewhere. But we better go and find them, in case they are in trouble". She gave a faint shudder as she spoke and Anastacia snorted

"Come on then" Katrina murmured as she strode over some grass that was hanging in her way. Anastacia, Allyson and Kerry Ann followed. Meanwhile in his base Carl was formulating a plan in his mind as he watched Alex, Ronnie and James struggle to wake up

"I shall send out a Digimon to attack the 3 boys" he smirked as he pressed a few buttons on his keyboard "Because by the time the four girls come there wont be any boys for them to meet!" he cackled

REAL WORLD 

(Meanwhile Casey, Ben, Ritchie, Louisa, Tony and Kerry had arrived at their restaurant, just ordered their meal and were now discussing about events that had happened to them after they had arrived back from the Digital World)

"I still can't believe that you eloped to Grenta Green!" Kerry said startled "I didn't think you had it in you Case" she laughed

"I had to Kerry!" Casey rolled her eyes "Number 1 I was pregnant so I needed an excuse and number 2 well we just thought that we would take the plunge" she shrugged

"Karen and Liam still aren't talking to her though" Ben said sadly "It's a shame but Karen is so stubborn" he drank a bit of beer as he spoke

"I agree" Kerry nodded "Mum STILL isn't speaking to me either and Katrina is nearly 14. It's been 14 years now"

"I think it's a really sad situation" Louisa mumbled, "I mean my mum and dad were divorced but at least they tried to keep the peace for my sake. Now Katrina and Kerry Ann will grow up knowing that their grandparents, well one set anyway"

Casey and Kerry both nodded. Suddenly Tony's phone started bleeping and he noticed he had a new message

"Honestly Tone why don't you switch that thing off for one second" Kerry rolled her eyes. Tony ignored his wife as he read the message

"What is it Tone?" Ben asked the Digidestined of Kindness

"Its Ashley" Tony murmured "Katie's gone into labour!"

DIGITAL WORLD 

(Alex, Ronnie and James were also walking through the forest with Gabumon and Gulimon, as Cybradramon hadn't wanted to come along much to Ronnie's annoyance. Suddenly a giant roar filled the air and Ronnie and James both jumped ten feet into the air)

"W.what was that!" Ronnie stuttered

"Might be a wild Digimon" Alex murmured thoughtfully "Gabumon you better digivole in case it tries to attack us"

"Right!" Gabumon nodded as Alex produced his digivice and Gabumon began to glow

GABUMON DIGIVOLE TO GARURUMON

(Alex jumped on Garurumons back as Ronnie and James both clung to Alex as Garurumon galloped through the jungle. Suddenly he came to a stop as he noticed a Digimon standing in the middle of the path. And he didn't look to happy either Alex noticed)

"Garurumon you better go and attack it" Alex whispered to his champion Digimon. Garurumon nodded and turn to face the Digimon

"Howling Blaster!" he exclaimed sending out his attack but it didn't even leave a scratch on him. Alex, Ronnie and James gasped in horror as the Digimon smirked

"I think he looks nasty," James whispered to Ronnie "I think we should run!" he exclaimed

"James we aren't running anywhere!" Ronnie rolled his eyes at his bet friend "We are staying here and we are going to defeat this creep!"

(Alex also nodded but also keeping a close eye on the battle that was forming between Garurumon and the Digimon that was facing him. The Digimon sent out yet another attack which collapsed Garurumon and made him de digivole back to Gabumon)

"Shouldn't we start running now!"? James exclaimed

"No!" they heard someone shout. Ronnie, Alex and James looked behind them to see Katrina, Kerry Ann, Anastacia and Allyson behind them

"Do you know who this creep is?" Alex whispered to Katrina who shook her head

"I do" Anastacia murmured with a frown on her face. James turned towards her and whispered something

"I'm not telling you!" she exclaimed "Anyway it's an champion Digimon but a very strong one. One like Renamon, Bokomon and Gulimon is. So im guessing just me and you Katrina digivole?" she glanced at her cousin who nodded

"Ok" she whispered. Both blonde headed girls grasped hold of their digivices and their Digimon began to glow

RENAMON DIGIVOLE TO KYUBIMON

BOKOMON DIGIVOLE TO SEASURAMON

(Both champion Digimon ran towards the evil Digimon who Anastacia had now recognised as Allomon)

"Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyubimon exclaimed swiping her tails through Allomon. However it didn't affect him one bit

"Seaser Swipe!" Seasuramon exclaimed swiping his claws across Allomon. However the champion Digimon just pushed Seasuramon down to the ground

"How!" Katrina whispered as she noticed Seasuramon writhing in pain

"I don't think that you will survive this attack from me!" Allomon smirked as he strode towards Seasuramon and Kyubimon "The time has now come!". Dino Burst!" he exclaimed

"NO!" James exclaimed as he ran forward and flung himself in front of Allomons attack.

"James come back!" Anastacia yelled but by then it was too late. Suddenly as the attack was about to hit him his digivice and Gulimon suddenly began to glow

GULIMON DIGIVOLE TO GROWLMON

(The light faded and James stumbled back, mostly out of shock. However Growlmon ran forward towards the other 2 champion Digimon)

"We think its time we taught you a lesson!" Growlmon exclaimed "Pyro Blaster!" the champion Digimon exclaimed sending a beam of light and hitting Allomon straight in the chest

"Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyubimon exclaimed using her 7 tails to send mini pellets into the hole that Growlmon had created

"Seaser Swipe!" Seasuramon exclaimed using what little energy he had left to delete Allomon. Finally Allomon used his last gasp as he was slowly deleted into pieces, Anastacia shielding

Allyson's eyes, as she didn't want her little sister to see it

"James" Anastacia whispered. James turned around as he was congratulating Gulimon

"Yes" he muttered

"I just want to say sorry for being such a jerk since we met. You saved Renamons life back there and I just want to say sorry" Anastacia hung her head

"I accept your apology" James gave a small grin "And maybe we can start over again. Yes" he nodded

"Ok" Anastacia laughed as she gave him a friendly hit on the arm. Alex was just waiting for Katrina to collect Bokomon before she returned back to the group

"Look at the time!" Kerry Ann exclaimed "Wont your granddad be worried about us?" she glanced at Ronnie

"Yeah" Alex replied "Never mind him mum and dad will be worried too. I guess we better go home" he sighed

(The 7 Digidestined made their way back through the Digi Port back to home. Meanwhile Carl was watching Ben/Casey, Tony/Kerry, Nicole/Cameron and Louisa/Ritchie enter the hospital)

"I must have that baby" he thought "If I can capture her then I can have one of the Digidestined against their own kind. That would put a spark in the works" he smirked "I can get Cleo to go to the hospital especially as Robert will be going too!"

Will Carls plan work? Find out next time on Digimon- Digital Monsters 

**Authors Note. If you want to find out about the side story to Casey's elopement with Ben send me a message in review or email me. No updation till probably March im afraid **


	8. The birth of Dana!

James: It was Louisa's and Ritchie's birthday and so I decided to go over to Ronnie's house as their granddad Matt was babysitting. I managed to fix the Digi Port but me; Ronnie and Alex got separated from the three girls. Suddenly this Digimon attacked us, Gabumon digivoled but it wasn't enough. Suddenly Gulimon stood in front of me and Anastacia and digivoled to champion. He managed to save us!

Digimon 03 

Chapter 8: The birth of Dana

(Kerry Ann, Anastacia, Alex, Ronnie, Katrina and Allyson all burst through the front door of Louisa and Ritchie's flat. Fortunaly Matt wasn't in the living area of the flat so the 6 children sank down onto the sofa in relief)

"How lucky was we!" Alex exclaimed, "I thought we were going to be in big trouble!"

"Don't count your chickens before they are hatched" Katrina said warningly "You never know he could be out in the kitchen trying to catch us out". Alex gave an evil glare to his best friend who also glared back

"He isn't clever enough for that" Ronnie muttered underneath his breath. Kerry Ann who was sitting next to Ronnie broke out into giggles while Anastacia who was trying to wake up Allyson who was dropping off to sleep glared at her cousin

"I think I better take Allyson to our bedroom" she apologised to the four remaining Digidestined "She looks as if she is going to fall asleep at any minute"

"Do you want me to come with you" Alex looked at the blonde haired girl who shook her head

"I think I will be fine Alex" she replied before she picked Allyson off the sofa and placed her around her neck

"Night Allie" Katrina waved at her cousin who gave a small smile as both of the English digidestined walked down the corridor towards the spare room. Ronnie and Kerry Ann started a discussion up about music while Alex started yawning himself. Katrina just placed her hands on her lap and stared into space. Suddenly Anastacia returned but with Matt as well

"Glad to see you 4 have come out from the bedroom" he gave a small smile. He gazed round the 4 children and smiled "Don't worry I am not going to give away your secret"

"Your not!" Katrina exclaimed. Matt shook his head

"No" he laughed "I was a Digidestined myself so I know what it is like sneaking off everywhere. But it's not just that I doubt your mother Anastacia would want Allyson staying up to 12 at her age. So no I just say she went to bed at the normal time"

"Where are our parents?" Alex asked his grandfather concerned "Shouldn't they be back from the meal"

"Well they were going out to a few nightclubs afterwards but Tony got a phone call from Ashley saying that Katie was having her baby. So they have gone there and I doubt they wont be back till at least mid morning."

"So can we stay up!"? Ronnie said excitedly

"Sorry kiddo but I think 1 o clock is too late for anyone, let alone young children" Matt laughed "Katrina and Kerry Ann can stop with Anastacia and Allyson in the other spare room, and Ronnie and Alex you can go in your room"

"Ok" the 5 children trudged off to their own bedrooms as Matt gave a small smile before he pulled the throwaway rug from underneath the sofa and he was too soon asleep

(Meanwhile in the Odiaba General hospital Ben/Casey, Tony/Kerry, Louisa/Ritchie, Dawn/Louis and Nicole/Ritchie were still waiting for news on Katie. They were the only digidestined Ashley could contact and James and Daemon were being looked after by Tai and Cody. Suddenly Ashley came out from the delivery room looking very tired)

"Ashley!" Ben exclaimed running up to his friend "How is she?" he asked meaning Katie

"Still no nearer" Ashley sighed, "I don't understand it" he rolled his eyes "Both Anastacia and Ronnie were both quick deliveries"

"Allie wasn't" Casey mumbled "10 hours I was in there with her. And Alex was no nearer as well" the blonde haired girl rolled her eyes

"Well it's different every time. It depends how stubborn the baby is when coming out." Kerry commented

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be going fine." Nicole said with a smile.

"I hope so." Ashley sighed, slumping against the chair he sat down in. "It's been hours! It's really exhausting, even for me. I dunno how you girls put up with it." He added with a small laugh.

"Hey if you think it's exhausting for you then its agonizing pain for us." Casey replied, also laughing. "You guys have got it easy."

"Yeah, you almost strangled me to death whilst giving birth to Allie." Ben joked. "Its like they say first child are the easiest the 2nd child is more difficult"

"Tell me!" Kerry rolled her eyes "Katrina was easy but Kerry Ann was more stubborn. Hold on" she paused "Wasn't it the other way for you Louisa?"

Louisa nodded "Yeah" she replied "Ronnie was easy but Alex was a nightmare" she complained "I suppose its how old you are as well when you have the baby has a factor in it as well"

"Anyway enough talk about babies" Ritchie butted in "What about talk about the new evil that is currently terrorizing the Digital World" he shuddered

"I dunno about that but I do remember that strange woman who came into my house on Allies birthday and nearly kidnapped Allie and Fleur!" Casey exclaimed

"You never told me about that" Kerry exclaimed

"Can we talk about all this evil stuff later? This is a stressing time at the moment." Ashley groaned. He then heard Katie scream out in pain from the delivery room. "I better get back in there. She needs me!" he exclaimed, jumping out of his seat and running back into the room.

(Meanwhile it was mid morning and James had only just gotten up. Yawning he stumbled towards the kitchen where he was surprised to see Cody and Tai drinking a cup of coffee)

"Grandfather Tai?" he asked surprised "Why are you here and where is my mum?"

"Your mum had to go out to the hospital because Katie is currently having her baby. Your mother wanted to be there so she rung me up asking if I could stop the night"

"Same with me" Cody nodded "But Damon hasn't got up yet"

"Cool!" James grinned, "I guess I better have some breakfast". As he walked towards the kitchen Tai just shook his head and smiled

"I wonder what sort of child Katie will have" Cody muses. Tai just shrugged as he drank his coffee

"I'm going to guess a girl" he smiled "I don't know why but I will"

Meanwhile back in the waiting room at the hospital, the others were still waiting on news about Katie and the baby. It had been a few hours now and no one had come out since Ashley had disappeared back in to the delivery room.

"How long is this gonna take?" Tony groaned. "I've read all the magazines here." He added, throwing the last magazine down on the table that was in the middle of the waiting room.

Suddenly the door to the delivery room opened and the doctor stepped out.

"You all here for Katie?" he asked.

"Yeah. Is she ok?" Ben asked, standing up with the others.

"Yeah she and the baby are doing fine. You can come in and see them now." The doctor said with a warm smile.

The others all left the waiting room and walked into the delivery room where they saw Katie holding the baby gently in her arms with Ashley standing next to her.

(Meanwhile it was mid morning and Alex, Katrina, Kerry Ann, Anastacia, Allyson and Ronnie were all watching TV. Suddenly the phone rang and Matt went to answer it)

"Hello" he answers. Suddenly his face breaks into a huge smile "Oh hi TK" he grins "You're a granddad oh that's great news. I bet Kari is excited as well". He then pauses for a few seconds "A girl… uh uh. Yeah ill tell Tai. Ill guess ill see you later. Bye". Matt then places the phone down and walks back into the living area

"Who was that granddad Matt?" Alex asks not wanting to keep his eyes away from the television screen"

"That was TK" Matt smiles "To say that they have had a baby and it is a girl". Anastacis jumps up and down and Allyson jumps up and down with excitement

"Can we go and see her!" Anastacia pleads

"Maybe not yet" Matt pauses "I think only immediate family can go so that would be TK.Kari, me and Tai plus their parents. But we can send a card and some presents

"Good idea" Katrina nods still smiling "That would pass the time on somehow" she gives a slight nod of her head

"Ill get out my colouring pencils!" Allyson exclaims as she runs quickly towards the spare room "I always knew they would come in handy for something" she smiles

"Don't we have some coloured card Ronnie?" Alex asks his brother who just shrugs

"I'm not really bothered," he mumbles

"I think we do then" Alex glares at his younger brother who doesn't pay any attention to the glare that Alex is giving him.

"Stupid Ronnie" Alex thinks to himself as he hunts about in the cupboard "Why doesn't he think of anyone but himself!"

DIGITAL WORLD 

(Meanwhile in the Digital World Carl is looking up and down on the giant plasma screen he got installed in his base. Suddenly he clicks on a particular scene that has Robert on his mobile phone listening to a particular conversation that Ashley is giving him. Carl clicks on it so that the sound can filter through. Currently Robert is on the phone to Cleo)

"Hiya Cleo" Robert speaks into his mobile phone "Katie and Ashley have had their baby so im just going to pop into the hospital to give a few things. Do you want to come"

"Yeah sure" Cleo answers back "I'm just in the bath at the moment so I should be a few hours. You don't mind do you?"

"No of course not" Robert smiles "I need to get a few bits and pieces myself too. Ill call round about 2 ok. Bye!" and with that Robert switches his phone off and slips it into his pocket. Carl slams the screen with this fist, sick of all the romance that is going on between his 2 younger sisters and the 2 Digidestined

"I just can't believe her!" he exclaims "Her and Carla. Out of all the guys they could pick why could they choose them. Oh well" he smirks dialing a few numbers. After a few minutes Cleo answers

"Hello" she answers

"Cleo it's your darling brother here" Carl snickers "And I have a little job for you and Carla"

2Whats that" Cleo mumbles tossing her long black hair over her shoulders

"I know that you are going to the hospital to visit the proud parents of little miss Takeshi" Carl says, "When you go into the delivery room, I want you to place some water onto the head of the baby. That is all for now"

"But Carl I cant do that!" Cleo exclaims, "I won't be able to go into the delivery room that is just for the family

"I think you will do as I say Cleo!" Carl thunders down the phone "Unless you want to be part of this team!"

"I do" Cleo faulters but Carl buts back in

"THEN DO IT!" he yells before switching the phone off and sinking back into his seat and spinning round

(Meanwhile back in Odiaba Katrina, Kerry Ann, Alex, Allyson and Anastacia are admiring their work on the card that they made for Katie and Ashley. Ronnie was sulking on the sofa watching TV)

"That looks great!" Alex gave a broad smile. Katrina also nodded as she stood with her younger sister

"I think Katie will be pleased with it" Anastacia replied, "Well I hope so anyway," she laughed

(Suddenly Matt walked in through the front door of the flat)

"That looks great" he smiled "Ill have to go now to go to the hospital"

Louisa and Ritchie then walked in through the door and smiled at the 6 children

"I think you can go now dad," Louisa laughed. Matt just muttered something under his breath then walked out of the door carrying the card and the presents that he had bought later on

(Meanwhile back at the hospital Cleo and Robert walked in through the front doors of the hospital and walked up to where Katie's ward was. Suddenly a tall gentleman stood out in front of him)

"I'm sorry sir but you can't go in yet, It's for immediate family only" the gentleman explained

"But im the best friend of the dad!" Robert exclaimed "Cant I go and just see the baby for a few minutes"

Cleo pouted and the gentleman sighed, "Ill see what I can do," he murmured before he slipped into the delivery ward. Cleo and Robert stopped and waited until the gentleman came back outside

"Yeah ok" he sighed. Cleo and Robert grinned before they walked into the ward where Katie was sat up, with the baby in a cot next to her

"How is she?" Robert asked hugging Katie. Cleo just sat down in a chair next to the baby

"She's fine" Katie gave a small smile "Why don't you hold her Rob?" she glanced at the younger male who smiled

"Ok then" he grinned. Katie then gave the baby girl to Robert who just held her. He then glanced at Cleo

"Do you want to hold her?" he glanced at his girlfriend. Cleo looked at Robert as if to say are you joking

"Go on!" Katie urged her "She wont bite" she laughed

"Ok" Cleo murmured as Robert passed her the baby. Suddenly Cleo felt something go through her. She gulped and Robert glanced at her

"Are you ok Cleo?" he asked her. Cleo nodded

"I'm fine" she replied still holding the baby. The doctor then came into the room and glanced at Katie

"Mrs Takeshi there is someone out there to see you" he apologized "Do you need any help in carrying you out"

"I could do" Katie looked embarrassed "Rob would you?" she glanced at the male who nodded. Robert grabbed one of her arms while the doctor did the other. As the door closed behind them Cleo took the vial of powder out and sprinkled a few drops on the baby's head. As she was doing that Robert came back into the room

"Cleo what are you doing!" he exclaimed, "The baby isn't even 4 hours old yet"

"I'm sorry Robert but its for your own good" Cleo muttered placing the baby in the cot. With one sudden movement Robert was laid down on the ground. Cleo looked stricken as she dashed out of the hospital ward. Meanwhile in the Digital World Carl was clapping his hands in glee

"That's my sister!" he grinned; "Now the fun can really begin!"

(It was a few days after the baby had been born and Ashley and Katie had decided to name her Dana. Alex and Anastacia walked up to the front door of the flat and knocked sharply on at. After a few moments of waiting Ashley answered it)

"Oh hi Alex and Anastacia" he gave a tired smile "What are you doing her?"

"We came to see Dana" Alex smiled "Can we?"

"Yeah sure" Ashley nodded letting the 2 children in "But just don't wake her she was up all last night crying. Katie is still asleep as well"

"We wont" the two children promised as they walked into the room where the cot was being kept. Katie was asleep on the bed fast asleep as the 2 children looked at the cot where Dana was sleeping peacefully

"She looks so peaceful" Anastacia whispered not wanting to wake the baby

"Yes" Alex nodded still smiling; Anastacia then turned and saw the cot moving

"Alex you haven't moved the cot have you?" she said shocked. Alex shook his head slow. Suddenly Dana was lifted out of the cot by a powerful force and was lifted towards the computer, which automatically had the Digi Port on. Dana was swung into the computer and the Digi Port shut itself off. Alex and Anastacia watched open mouthed

"We are going to have to do something!" Alex exclaimed getting out his digivice "We can't just stay here and do nothing!"

"Your right" Anastacia nodded. Suddenly Katrina and James entered the room

"Alex where are you going?" Katrina replied her eyes widened

"Going to the Digital World to get Dana back" Alex announced holding his digivice to the screen "Don't worry we wont be long"

"But Al" James was about to say but it was too late as Anastacia and Alex were both sucked through the Digi Port. Katie then stirred and woke up

"I thought I heard voices," she mumbled. She then looked up and saw that Dana was missing

"Where is Dana!"? Katie exclaimed bursting into tears. Katrina and James both glanced at each other not knowing what to say. Suddenly Ashley ran into the room and saw his wife crying

"Katie what is wrong?" the bearer of hope said confused

"Its Dana" Katie gulped "Someone has taken her. And I think it's to the Digital World!"

**What will Alex and Anastacia do to rescue Dana? Find out soon in the next episode of Digimon- Digital Monsters!**


	9. Rescue of Dana part 1!

_Ronnie: We returned home and found out that Ashley and Katie had given birth to their daughter Dana. We decided to do a poster but I wasn't interested in doing one. Later on in the week Alex and Anastacia decided to visit, while they were there Dana got sucked through the portal and then Alex and Anastacia disappeared as well while Katrina and James were there_!

Digimon 03 

**Chapter 8: Rescue of Dana part 1! **

(Carl swung around on his chair glancing at the different screens he had connected in his base, half were connected in the Digital World and half were connected to Earth. He smirked as he saw a screen with Ashley comforting Katie while Katrina made a cup of tea for the young mother. He then saw a screen with Alex picking Anastacia up as they had just entered the Digital World and Carls face screwed up in anger. He was about to throw something at the screen when suddenly Cleo burst through the door with the baby girl in her arms)

"You took your time!" Carl muttered underneath his breath. Cleo gave Carl Dana as he flung her onto the nearby table

"There was some complication with the cot," Cleo muttered as she managed to get her breath back "But at least I got her for you" she smiled at her older brother

"Not for long" Carl murmured as he looked at the screen "The 2 brats have come to try and collect her. Well I won't have it!" he exclaimed slipping his dark brown coat on "I'm going to get my Digimon and teach them a lesson once and for all"

"Where are you going?" Cleo asked panicking a little "I can't leave her all on her own!"

"She is coming with me," Carl muttered picking the baby girl up off the table. Dana began to stir a little as Carl picked her up; she looked in his eyes, her pale blue ones seeing his dark sullen grey ones. She began to cry and Carl growled with frustration

"Cleo grab me one of those bottles on the side there," Carl muttered. Cleo nodded and threw the bottle over to Carl who stuck it in Dana's mouth. She stopped crying immediately

"Good" Carl nodded in satisfaction "Now lets go" he replied throwing his clock over him and putting Dana underneath one arm. Cleo glanced from one corner of the room, for once deeply afraid of her older brother

"_What have they done to you Carl?" _she murmured as she flopped down onto the bed sighing

(Meanwhile Katrina and James stared at each other dumbfounded as Katie just sat on the bed sobbing)

"My little girl!" Katie exclaimed, "They could be messing with her mind or anything! I might not even see her for another 10 years!"

"Katie you don't know it is the Digital World" Ashley said calmly to his wife. Katie stopped crying for a second to glare at her husband

"It is Ashley!" she exclaimed "Who else would bring a portal into her cot to kidnap her!" The brown haired girl then fell onto the bed still sobbing. Ashley gave Katrina and James a look then the two Digidestined walked out of the room, closing the door behind them

"What are we going to do Kat?" James murmured sitting on the edge of the living room chair. Katrina paused for a moment running her hands through her hair in thought

"Well Alex and Stacey have gone to the Digital World, I guess to rescue Dana?" she shrugged "If we go I guess we would ruin things for them. I mean if they are in the middle of a battle or something like that?"

"But they only have 2 champion Digimon!" James exclaimed, "What happens if they go against a mega huh!" he glared at Katrina who just rolled her eyes

"James in case you have forgotten we only have 2 champion Digimon ourselves so going to the Digital World would be more trouble" Katrina shot back

"I guess" James murmured, "We could contact Ronnie, Allyson, Fleur and Kerry Ann to see if they could come and help us" his face brightened

"That's the most sensible suggestion you have thought of so far James" Katrina laughed as she got out her D terminal and started to type a message asking them to join them at the park in a few minutes. Once Katrina had finished typing she slipped into the bedroom where Katie had finished sobbing and was now fast asleep

"Ashley me and James are going to the park for a few hours" she replied

"Ok" Ashley nodded not really paying much attention to what Katrina was saying; his mind was on other things. Katrina then closed the bedroom door behind her and she and James walked out of the flat closing the front door behind them

(Meanwhile in the Digital World Alex and Anastacia were walking along in silence, Alex had his digivice in front of him for any sign of Gabumon or Renamon. Anastacia had her digivice out in case they got any signal from Dana as they had just been to Gennais house and collected her digivice and Digimon off Gennai. Suddenly Alex's digivice began to bleep and he gave a small grin)

"Only a few more metres to walk" he grinned happily

"Good" Anastacia mumbled, "I was getting tired of walking" she grumbled. Luckily she was wearing good walking shoes instead of her best black high heels. Alex gave the younger girl a glare. But then he grinned as he spotted Gabumon and Renamon running towards him

"Hiya Gabumon!" Alex grinned "Listen have you seen Carl plus a bundle of blankets walking in this direction"

"No" Gabumon shook his head "But Renamon saw someone walking this direction this morning. It was his younger sister Cleo and she had the bundle of blankets with her"

"What way did they go?" Anastacia glanced at her Digimon who pointed straight on. Anastacia then pointed Dana's digivice in that direction which began to bleep suddenly

"Looks like we are on the right track then" Alex smiled. He then looked at the clouds which were beginning to grow grey "We better get walking, looks like it is going to rain" the black haired boy said worriedly

(In another part of the Digital World Carl was walking down a stone corridor with Dana still tucked within the blankets. Suddenly Carl stopped at one of his cells and opened one of the doors with a key, He placed Dana on the ground and glared at the small child)

"You can stay just there," he murmured before walking into the cell closing the door behind him. His face glanced upwards as he looked at the Digimon standing above him)

"Belphmon" Carl gave a small grin "How are you buddy it has been far too long!" the blonde haired man smiled at his partner

"Too long for me too" Belphmon grunted "Stuck in this small cage has not given me the power good"

"Well I'm here now" Carl smiled "Sorry for the delay, I needed to make sure that Carla and Cleo received their Digimon before I came back to get you"

"Am I needed now?" Belphmon grumbled. Carl bowed his head and shook it at the same time. Belphemon then turned around and glared at his partner

"It wont be too long I promise you" Carl begged "Let me use this Digimon to destroy the Digidestined, then you and me will rule the Digital World forever!"

"Ok" Belphemon nodded "But you have been warned Carl"

"I know" Carl nodded as he hugged his Digimon. Carl then turned around and walked out of the cell door, remembering to lock it behind him. Then he picked up Dana who was still fast asleep, then turned down the corridor to another cell, which was smaller than Belphemons. Carl this time let Dana into the cell and closed the door behind him. Smiling he stared at the Digimon that was in front of him

"Datamon" the blonde smirked "I have a little job for you, But if you are defeated you will be punished!"

(Meanwhile Katrina and James had arrived at the park and were waiting for the 4 Digidestined to show up. It was bitterly cold so Katrina had her hands in her pockets to keep them warm. James was trying to keep his hands warm too)

"Hope they hurry up" Katrina mumbled to herself while hopping from one foot to another to keep herself warm "I don't think I can keep warm much longer!"

"Kat I am sure they will come in their own time" James replied calmly "Beside didn't you say that you messaged each of them to come to the park"

"Fleur was the only 1 who was able to message back" Katrina grimaced "She apologised but said she and Ally were going shopping with Allyson's mother for some clothes before they flew back the next day. But I haven't had a message from any of the others!" the young girl exclaimed

James was about to make a remark when suddenly he saw three figures running towards them. The figures then emerged as Ronnie, Kerry Ann and Damon, Damon still panting a little

"Sorry we are late" Kerry Ann apologised to her older sister "Ronnie was looking in a shop for some shoes" she glared at the older boy

"It was you!" Ronnie muttered glaring at Kerry Ann. Katrina sensed all was not well between them and so decided to step in

"Where is Alex?" Ronnie suddenly blurted out noticing that his older brother was nowhere to be seen

"That is what we were messaging you for Ronnie" James glanced at his best friend "You see Dana has been kidnapped!" There was a gasp from the group before James could continue

"Is she ok?" Kerry Ann glanced at Katrina with a slight tear in her eye. Katrina shrugged

"We don't know Kerry Ann" she replied, "That is where Alex and Anastacia have gone, to try and rescue her. That is why we have brought us all here together, to work out if it is better us all going or if Alex and Anastacia can try and rescue Dana"

"I say we go!" Ronnie exclaimed, "What happens if they get captured, we will be 2 members down. And if we are there at least we have a slight chance of finding the base before it is too late!"

"What about you Kerry Ann?" Katrina glanced at her younger sister who was biting her lip. She shook her head slowly

"I think we should stay here" she mumbled "I mean Anastacia would kill us if we tried to find her when all she cares about is her independence. And Alex, well he can take care of himself" she smiled

"I think we should go!" James replied "Purely on the fact that they only have 2 champion Digimon between them. I know that we only have Champion Digimon in our group but if we all merged them together then maybe we would have a better chance of defeating whatever captured Dana!"

"I'm staying" Damon murmured "Because I think that even if we went we might get attacked by a Digimon ourselves and so if we stayed we could save our energy in case Alex or Anastacia messaged us in trouble"

"So that just leaves you Kat" James glanced at the older girl "Are we staying or are we going to the Digital World". Katrina looked at all the faces swimming round her and she closed her eyes, trying to make her mind up. She then came to a decision and her eyes opened.

"I have decided" she said slowly "And I know some of you wont like it but I think it is the only way. I think we should stay"

"What!" Ronnie exclaimed angrily

"Yes Ronnie" Katrina snapped, "I think that because even IF we get to the base we don't even have a plan to defeat Carl and his band of cronies. Alex and Anastacia might have thought of a plan already and if we come barging in on them then Anastacia won't be very happy with us. Plus I trust them" she gave a small smile

"Well I hope you are right" Ronnie muttered

"Me too" Katrina nodded "But I believe it is the only way"

(Meanwhile Ashley had walked out of the bedroom and was sat on the sofa with a cup of tea beside him. Katie then remerged from the bedroom her eyelids still puffy from crying. Ashley then moved up on the sofa so that his wife could sit down)

"Have you rung your mum or dad?" Katie whispered. Ashley just shook his head

"I don't think dad would like it if I told him about it" he mumbled "And mum I haven't spoken to her in ages!

"Same" Katie admitted "I mean with dad not with mum" she gave a small laugh. Suddenly she became serious "Actually I haven't seen him since he walked out on mum" she sniffed. Ashley then gave her a comforting hug

"It's going to be ok" he whispered, "Dana is going to be found and the three of us are going to be one big happy family"

"But if she isn't Ash" Katie wailed. Ashley was about to mention something when the phone began to ring. Sighing Ashley jumped off the sofa and walked to the kitchen where the phone was

"Hello" he answered

"Hiya Ash its me Ben" Ben replied. Suddenly he paused "How are you?" he murmured

"I'm fine" Ashley replied "But I don't think Katie is" he murmured

"Well I don't think she would be" Ben replied, "I mean if anything happened to Anastacia or Allie I would be heartbroken. Casey seems to be down so she has took Allie and Fleur shopping. And I have no idea where Anastacia is"

"mm" Ashley answered not wanting to give the fact that his oldest daughter had gone to the Digital World "I'm sure she will turn up soon"

(Ashley and Ben continued chatting for a few minutes before Ashley put the phone down and walked into the living room where Katie was fast asleep on the sofa)

"_I hope they come back soon," _Ashley thought as he sat beside his wife before putting the TV on

(Alex and Anastacia were walking up the steep hill that led them to Carls base, which was in his castle. Renamon and Gabumon were showing them the way; suddenly Alex got to the top of the hill and peered around. Suddenly he spotted a dark grey castle across from where he was standing, with one light on in a room)

"Anastacia!" he yelled, "I think the castle is just across the hill. And it looks like we have found the base as well!"

"Keep your voice down" Anastacia moaned as she strode across to the older boy "We don't want idiot face over there hearing us!". Expecting a reaction Anastacia turned around to face Alex but the older boy nodded

"Your right" he replied "I shouldn't have shouted, I might have given the game away". Suddenly the light in the room went off and Anastacia turned to face Alex

"He did hear us!" she shouted "Are you proud what you have done!"

"We can face him" Alex gave a small grin "Shall we go and meet him then"

"Boys" Anastacia rolled her eyes as she glanced at Renamon who nodded in return. But the Digimon and her partner ran after Alex who was running forward. Suddenly he slipped and fell down onto the dirt scraping his needs. Anastacia skidded to a stop and started to laugh at the older boy

"That hurt" Alex complained glaring at Anastacia

"Well if you wasn't so cocky then maybe you would look where you was going" Anastacia smirked. Alex was about to say something else when Gabumon and Renamon cocked their ears

"I hear something" Gabumon snarled "Both a Digimon and an human"

"Carl!" Anastacia whispered forgetting her fight with Alex. Both Digidestined looked at each other as they saw a shadow fly down towards them. He then jumped off the horse and landed in front of the 2 Digidestined. Alex took a good look at Carl for the first time, as he had never seen him before.

"Is that all you have to offer!" Alex laughed, "You don't look much older than my dad" Alex gave a smirk to Anastacia

"Alex.." Anastacia said warningly

"Yes Alex" Carl growled "You want to listen to your little friend over there. Because I have a Digimon that will tear you to pieces. Oh and I have another little present here too". He pulled back the blankets and Dana was there, but very weak

"Dana" Anastacia whispered. Alex growled and clenched his fist

"You're going to pay!" Alex mumbled as he began to move forward. Suddenly the frame freezed as all we saw was Alex and Carl glaring at one another with Anastacia watching open mouthed.

**What will happen next? Tune in next time on Digimon- Digital Monsters!**

**A.N this will be the last chapter for a while till Easter got another 2 assignments to do sorry. But when I have spare time I will write. **


	10. Rescue of DanaPart 2!

Anastacia: Me and Alex each went to the Digital World to try and rescue Dana from whoever had captured her! We met up with Renamon and Gabumon and followed the path that Cleo had taken. When we reached the castle we saw a shadowy figure then Carl leaped out in front of us. I just hope everything will be ok….

Digimon 03 

**Chapter 10: Rescue of Dana part 2! **

(The freeze frame ended and Alex and Carl carried on glaring at one another. Suddenly a force grabbed Alex and pulled him forward onto the floor. He fell forward, grazing his face. Anastacia screamed out and rushed forward towards Alex)

"Are you ok?" she asked concerned gently touching his face. Alex whimpered and gave a slight nod

"I'm fine," he mumbled "But we need to get Dana off him!" he hissed

"I'm afraid that wont happen" Carl replied in a smooth tone "Because you 2 pathetic fools don't have the power to defeat me. So if you aren't happy to submit to me then." he gave a shrug off his shoulders "I'm afraid that the penalty for that is death" he has a small smirk and patted the centarumon he was riding

"You don't even have a Digimon though!" Anastacia exclaimed, "I mean we have Digimon but you wont have your own!"

"Actually Miss Kamiya I do have my own Digimon" Carl smirked. He then gave a low whistle and a few minutes later Datamon came bouncing over with a smirk on his face

"_Datamon" _Alex though "_I've heard about this Digimon before"_

"Now what do you say" Carl crossed his arms in a defiant manner "Do you accept defeat"

"NO!" Alex exclaimed, "If it's a battle you want then a battle it's going to be. Right Gabumon" he gave a small glance to his Digimon who also nodded

"But Alex" Anastacia replied in a small voice "Its going to be dangerous"

"Seems that Miss Kamiya here doesn't want to join in the battle" Carl gave a confident wink to Datamon who also grinned back. Alex who was starting to get angry gave an evil stare over to Anastacia to whimpered and help her digivice up in the air

"Yes she does!" Alex exclaimed, "Are you ready Gabumon!" the young boy exclaimed as both Digivices began to glow at the same time

GABUMON DIGIVOLE TO GARURUMON

RENAMON DIGIVOLE TO KYUBIMON

(Meanwhile back in Japan Katrina, James, Ronnie and Kerry Ann had arrived back at Katrina and Kerry Ann's flat. Katrina closed the front door behind them and Ronnie sank down on the sofa)

"Well that was a fat lot of good" James muttered "I mean we could have been in the Digital World by now, helping Alex and Anastacia!" James then crossed his arms and glared at Katrina

"They will be ok" Katrina smiled "I have confidence in Alex and also Anastacia is wise beyond her years"

"How do you know that though" James exclaimed "What if they are in trouble somewhere or even been captured by one of Carl and his ugly cronies. By the time we get to the Digital World it might be too late. Katrina walked across to the other side of the room and was about to push James when Kerry Ann grabbed her sister's arm

"Please don't fight Kat" she said pleadingly "This is what Carl wants, he wants us to fight with each other and have arguments. It will break the team spirit"

"I have to say K. A is right" Ronnie murmured from his position on the sofa "We need to have a strong team spirit. One chick in the armour and Carl, Cleo and Carla will jump onto that chick

"Ok" James murmured "But I still say I'm right". Katrina gave him a glare as she walked back to her bedroom to check if she had any messages on her laptop. Suddenly she picked up her digivice and noticing she had a message from Gennai she ran back to the others

"That was quick?" Kerry Ann said surprised

"Its from Gennai" Katrina murmured, "It says he needs to see us urgently. Its about a new Digidestined that might appear in the future"

"Another 1" Ronnie muttered sarcastically from his point on the sofa but Katrina quickly picked it up

"Even though your older brother isn't here Ronnie im still here and im still older that you so button it ok" Katrina rolled her eyes

"This might be a trick" Kerry Ann murmured, "I mean didn't Gennai say just recently that all the digivices had been taken. This might just be a trick from Carla and Cleo for us to go to the Digital World

"I have a funny feeling that this might be true" Katrina said slowly "Because doesn't Anastacia have a younger cousin. David isn't it" she scratched her head trying to think of the name

"Yeah it is" Kerry Ann nodded "I remember Ally telling me about him last week. Maybe its when he turns 6 in case we beat the 3 Windsor siblings in the near future"

"So should we go then?" Katrina turned round to the 3 younger children. They all gave a sharp nod of the head as Katrina ran into her bedroom to log the Digiport up. Standing next to it the 4 children each held their digivices out

"Digi Port open!" they exclaimed as they all got pulled into the computer

DIGITAL WORLD 

(Meanwhile back in the Digital World Kubymon and Garurumon were pouncing on Datamon but Datamon didn't seem to be bothered. He lazily lifted one of his arms up in the air and pushed the two attacks that Kyubimon and Garurumon sent out, which ended up both sending them back onto themselves)

"Huh!" Alex said surprised as Garurumon crumpled onto the ground "How did he do that!" the young boy exclaimed

"He's an ultimate Alex" Carl grinned as he watched Datamon stride towards Kyubimon who jumped up and roared, her 7 pins sticking up on her back. But Datamon didn't seem to bothered about the yellow fox

"Ultimate!" Anastacia exclaimed. Her face going white as she spotted Kyubimon sent crashing to the ground as Datamon grinned as he sent out his attack "But Kyubimon and Garurumon are only at the champion level, we haven't got a chance!"

"Don't say that Stacey" Alex said comfortingly but his face soon changed when he saw Garurumon again crash to the ground after another heavy attack by Datamon "The others will soon be here to help us"

"Oh but will they" Carl said mockingly sitting on Centuramons back "Because you see I sent a message sending them to Gennais house, saying that there was something urgent that he needed to tell them. But the message wasn't from Gennai; in fact it was from me. And by the time they come here there will be nothing for them to do" he startle to cackle in a menacing manner and Alex gritted his teeth

"Come on Garurumon!" he commanded to his Digimon "If we combine yours and Kyubimons attacks then maybe we might have a chance. 2 Champions might be better than 1 ultimate" he gave a small smile

"Ill .. try Alex" Garurumon stammered as he slowly got to his feet "But I don't think it will do any good"

"Come on Garurumon" Kyubimon spoke softly "It can't hurt"

"THINK AGAIN!" Carl boomed as Datamon prepared to launch his attack. Kyubimon, seeing the attack flying towards her, ducked but Garurumon didn't see it and he got the full brunt of the attack. Moaning he collapsed to the ground, and after a few minutes, de digivoled to Gabumon. Cursing Alex ran to his fallen Digimon and picked him up

"Gabumon are you ok!" Alex exclaimed cradling his fallen Digimon. Gabumon didn't make a sound and Alex started to bite his lip, as he didn't want to cry. Meanwhile Anastacia watched from afar, as she couldn't believe what was happening

"_We are in such BIG trouble_" Anastacia thought as she watched Kyubimon fall to the ground after another large attack from Datamon "_But I hope the others are clever enough not to fall for Carls stupid plan_!" she gripped his fist as she did so

(Meanwhile in the Digital World Katrina, James, Ronnie and Kerry Ann each fell from the Digi Port that they were travelling. Katrina was the first one to stand up and take a look around where they had landed)

"I see Gennais house over there!" she exclaimed pointing to a shadow over in the distance. Kerry Ann also squinted up her eyes and also saw Gennais house

"I see it too!" she grinned, "Shouldn't we get going though" her eyes glazed over at Ronnie and James who slowly nodded. The 4 friends then strode over the long grass towards Gennais house. When they got to the main door that led down the stairs Katrina knocked on it sharply 3 times, but there was no answer

"Should we try the door?" Ronnie suggested. Katrina shrugged

"If you want" she murmured. Ronnie gave a sharp grin as slowly pushed the door, to the young boys surprise the door opened. Katrina, James and Kerry Ann each ran down the stairs that lead to the main door. As Katrina ran into the main living part of Gennais house, she realised that there was no Gennai to be seen

"Hello!" she answered slowly "Gennai!" she yelled. There was no answer and Katrina pushed a piece of hair through her hair, sighing as she did so

"Ill go and check the kitchen" James replied. As he did saw Ronnie and Kerry Ann each went into the dining area of the house. As they did this Ronnie noticed a piece of paper sitting on the table

"Kat!" he yelled to his older brothers friend "There is a note on the table, should we open it!"

"Yeah" Katrina nodded "It might be important". Ronnie ripped the envelope that contained the note and stared at puzzled

"Kat" he replied, "I think you should read this". Concerned Katrina walked across to where Ronnie and Kerry Ann was and took the note from Ronnie. She began to read the note out loud

Dear Digidestined 

**I am sorry but there is no Gennai here. You see this was a trick for you to come on the Digital World. As you are reading this note, your poor friends Alex and Anastacia will probably be locked up now in my base. I guess you better go home in case you want to be locked up too **

**Carl **

(Tearful Katrina threw the note down on the chair and started to cry. Looking at one another Ronnie and Kerry Ann walked out of the living room towards the kitchen)

"I guess you and me were right James" Ronnie replied as he walked towards his best friend "Alex and Anastacia are in trouble and now it's too late to do anything to help them"

"Huh?" James asked confused "What do you mean about them being in trouble"

"Katrina read a note that Carl sent us" Kerry Ann said scornfully "There were no new Digidestined here, it was all a trick for us to come to the Digital World."

"Well I think we should go and help them!" James exclaimed, "I mean we are here now right. And we would be more help then sitting around doing nothing!"

"Yeah" Ronnie nodded "I think we should go and help. Are you coming K A" he glanced at the blonde who shook her head

"I think I should stay here and look after Katrina," she explained "And you never know if Cleo or Carla might come and attack the house"

"Good point" James nodded as they checked their digivices "Well we better go and see how far they are, it could be a long walk"

"Good luck" Kerry Ann nodded as James and Ronnie walked out of the house. Kerry Ann then walked back to where her sister was, who was still sitting on the kitchen table sobbing

"Kat" Kerry Ann whispered, "James and Ronnie have gone to try and find Alex and Anastacia"

"Good" Katrina mumbled still half asleep "They need all the help they can get"

(Meanwhile back at the battle Kyubimon was still trying to put up a good fight against Datamon but slowly but surely Datamon was winning the battle. Suddenly a big force of power swept Kyubimon off her feet and sent her crashing to the ground. Carl towered over her, with his power stick out ready to take her energy. When all of a sudden)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Anastacia exclaimed as she jumped in front of Kyubimon and Carl. The power that was meant to seep Kyubimon all hit Anastacia and she started to crumple to pieces. She then collapsed to the ground but the power from Kyubimon managed to come back to Anastacia. She then sat up slowly with Kyubimon also leaping up ready for action

"You saved me," Kyubimon whispered licking her partners face. Anastacia gave a small smile

"I couldn't let you get captured by Carl couldn't I" Anastacia grinned

"Even if that meant you risking your own life" Kyubimon mumbled. Anastacia nodded. With the nod a light shone from Anastacias digivice and also so did Kyubimon. Alex watched open-mouthed as Kyubimon started to change

KYUBIMON DIGIVOLE TO TAOMON

(The ultimate Digimon stood up while Anastacia stood watching her newly evolved Digimon. Carl was also watching but his face wasn't happy he was horrified)

"An ultimate!" Alex exclaimed still clutching Gabumon "We have a chance now Stacey!" he grinned

"Now while im around though!" Carl muttered in a low growl "Finish them of Datamon!" he exclaimed

"My pleasure Carl" Datamon grinned as he started to power up his attack. Taomon then started to unlease her attack at the same time. Both attacks collided at the same time and both hit the 2 ultimate Digimon. Smoke cleared and suddenly Datamon was face down on the ground with Taomon standing up straight glaring at the ultimate Digimon

"Is he down yet?" Anastacia whispered to Alex. Alex shrugged. Just at that precise moment Datamon jumped up and glared at Taomon

"You think you could defeat me that easily!" he cackled. Suddenly 2 attacks filled through the air and knocked Datamon unconscious. Alex and Anastacia watched as Cybradramon and Growlmon ran into the action followed by their 2 partners

"Ronnie/ James!" Alex and Anastacia exclaimed as they ran towards the two boys

"Is Katrina ok?" Alex whispered to Ronnie who gave a sharp nod of the head. Alex felt better after that and gave a broad smile

"Finish him off Taomon!" Anastacia commanded her Digimon. Taomon nodded and lifted her staff into the air

"Tailsman Spell!" she exclaimed. The attack flew through the air and hit Datamon full on. His screams filled the air as he was deleted into tiny pieces. Once all the pieces had been deleted Taomon de digivoled back to Renamon followed soon after by Dana who Anastacia caught

"We better go back to Gennais house" James explained walking forward with Gulimon "That where Katrina and Kerry Ann are"

"So Carl was right," Alex muttered underneath his breath

"I guess we should get going" Anastacia murmured "The sky is already dark enough as it is" the small girl gave a small smile"

(As the 4 Digidestined made their way across the fields towards Gennais house Carl slinked away, he couldn't believe that he had been beaten. Suddenly hr thought of something and gave a small smile)

(Alex, Anastacia, James, Ronnie, Katrina and Kerry Ann all collapsed on the floor in Ashley and Katie's flat. Anastacia picked herself up then slowly made her way into the living room where Ashley, Katie, Ben and Casey were. Casey ran across to her older daughter and hugged her tightly)

"Stacey where have you been!" Casey exclaimed crossly 2Me and your father have been worried sick over you!"

"I'm sorry mum" Anastacia bowed her head "But we had something to do". She then beckoned to the door then spotted Alex and Katrina walking in with baby Dana. Katie ran across to the pair, grabbed Dana off them and burst into tears. Ashley walked across to the pair and grinned

"Good work Alex" he smiled "You too Anastacia"

"No problem" Alex bowed but he was blushing at the same time

"We better get going" Ben looked at his watch "We have a plane to catch"

"See you soon Anastacia" James shook his friends hand as the 3 members of the Kamiya family walked towards the front door. Watching this on the screen in his base however was Carl

"I have an idea" he smirked at Carla and Cleo who were with him in his base "Now as you know Manchester United have a big game coming up against Liverpool. I want you Carl a to send a Digimon out and attack the players and the team. Ben and Stuart wont be able to do a thing"

"Ok Carl!" Carla says brightly as she skips off to the cells to pick a Digimon. Cleo glances at Carl as she sweeps a hand through her black hair

"Are you sure this is going to work" she says concerned "People are already starting to get irritated with her"

"You had your chance Cleo" Carl mutters "And you didn't take it. This time I am going to give Carla a chance, she deserves 1"

**What will happen at the football game? Find out next time on Digimon- Digital Monsters! **


	11. Attack at Man U!

Alex: We faced Carl and his Digimon, Datamon, for the first time. Everything was going smoothly until Gabumon got defeated. We thought everything was defeated when suddenly Renamon digivoled to ultimate, and Ronnie and James turned up. The power was good enough to defeat Datamon and Dana was free! We then returned home and Stacey, Allie and Fleur returned home to England

Digimon 03 Chapter 11:Attack at Manchester United! 

(Ben was stood in the hallway of his house where he lived with Casey, Anastacia and Allyson. But today was the day he faced one of his team's biggest rivals, Liverpool, and he was very nervous. Ben sighed as he started to fiddle with his tie and cursed as he realised he had tied it wrong. Suddenly a pair of hands clamped over his eyes and he ripped them off to find Casey standing behind him laughing)

"It was only a joke!" Casey laughed as Ben glared at her rolling his eyes "Don't get to tense sweetie its only a game of football"

"That's what you think" Ben muttered as he finished tying his tie and started to put his black jacket over the top of his shirt "If we get defeated today we are toast and Alistair wont be happy either"

"Well don't worry about what Ali thinks and you just concentrate on your own game ok" Casey smiled giving Ben a kiss and ruffling his hair. Ben squirmed away as he didn't like Casey touching his hair when he had just gelled it. Suddenly Allyson ran up to her mother who picked her up

"Are you all ready for the big match sweetie" Casey grinned at her youngest daughter who started to giggle as Casey swung her around. Anastacia slowly walked down the stars, glaring at the antics of her younger sister and her mother.

"Are you ready Stacey" Ben looked at his daughter who crossed her arms and nodded. Ben sighed as he sat down next to her on the stair step "Look Stacey I know you don't want to go to the match, and I know you hate all the media attention that I get but just give it a chance, for me" he gave a small smile to Anastacia who half smiled

"Ok" she mumbled as Casey strode down the hall slipping on her brown coat

"Don't forget we are picking up Kim, David, Isabella, Jono and Fleur on the way" she looked at Ben and his face fell

"No I forgot" he mumbled "And I arranged to meet Stuart and Michael at the ground. Can't you go and pick them up?". Casey smiled and nodded

"Ok" she replied scooping Allyson up and Anastacia followed her mother out to her car. Ben climbed into his car as the Kamiya family set out from their house to the grounds of Old Trafford. In the Digital World however Carl smirked as he closed the screen down of the house and focused his attention onto Old Trafford where streams of fans were starting to arrive at the ground. He then picked his walkie talkie up and it started to crackle

"Carla" he hissed "Are you there, Carla!" he whispered. A few minutes passed before Carla received the message

"I'm here" she replied "And if its about the match I know all about it!" she exclaimed "You have told me about it about a million times" she said sarcastically

"Don't exaggerate it" Carl rolled his eyes "And you know what will happen if you mess this plan up"

"I know!" Carla exclaimed, "Stop bugging me Carl ok and trust me. Today is the day when one of our plans will work" she smirked

"Where are you?" Carl questioned his younger sister "And don't say you and Stuart have stopped off at the pub"

"Like we would," Carla whispered, "I'm actually in the ladies toilets near Old Trafford. Stuart and his other friend Michael, who is the father of the brat we are trying to capture" she smirked

"Good" Carl drawled out "Well keep up the good work and I will contact you in a few hours"

(Carla smiled as she switched off the walkie talkie, slipped it in her jacket pocket and walked outside where Stuart, Ben and Michael were talking)

"There you are" Stuart smiled giving Carla a kiss "I thought you disappeared"

"I had a little problem" Carla blushed "But it's all sorted now"

"Listen" Michael said looking at his watch "We better get to the changing rooms" he looked at Ben who nodded but he was still looking at Carla

"_I'm sure ive see that girl before" _he thought as him, Stuart and Michael headed off to the secret door that would lead them to the home team changing rooms

(Meanwhile in the boxes Kim, Casey and Carla had all settled down in the wives or partners lounge. They were all allowed to bring a guest so Isabella had joined them and they had brought their children along but they were in the special children's bit)

(A.N im only going off what they show on a TV drama called Footballers Wives so if I get anything wrong its not my fault and I made the Children's bit up)

(Casey walked across to Carla, Kim and Isabella with a white wine for herself and Kim, a J and T for Isabella and small lemonade for Carla)

"So girls what do you think the score is going to be today" Isabella grinned as she started to sip her drink

"2-0!" Casey exclaimed grinning "Ben and Mikey to score both goals" she smiled meaning Mikey as in Mikey Osmond, Bens striking partner

"I think 2-0 too" Isabella replied "But with Ben and Stuart to score the goals. And I really hope Stuart scores as well he needs a break" she replied glaring at the assistant manager Barry Grange who had just walked in

"Doesn't Ali make the team though" Kim mused sipping on her wine

"Yeah but Barry helps him as well and he has a problem with Stuart and its only Ben keeps scoring that he is still in the team" Casey pulled a face

"What score for you Kim?" Casey asked her sister in law

"Well my Michael is going to score" she smiled "And I think Ben and Stuart will too so I think 3-0" she laughed. Suddenly Isabella looked behind her and noticed that Carla had disappeared

"Where has Carla gone" she glanced at Casey and Kim who just shrugged and continued sipping on their drinks. Meanwhile Carla had switched her walkie talkie back on and was connecting back to Carl

"I'm in the lounge Carl" she smiled "So that's one down one to go" she laughed

"Great Carla" Carl smiled "If you carry on with this then you will get promoted for sure"

(Meanwhile in the changing rooms Ben, Stuart, Michael and the rest of the team had got changed and were waiting for their manager to come in, so that he could speak a few words to them)

"Bet im on the subs bench again" Stuart said gloomily "Why don't I ever get a chance"

"You might not be" Ben replied as Alistair walked in with a piece of paper in his hands

"Right boys I have the team for today" he replied "Goalkeeper Joel, Defence Bruno, Kieron, Wayne and Michael, Midfield Stuart, Robbie, Miko, and Andrew. Finally strikers Ben and Mikey". He rattled off a name of subs and Stuarts name was one of them

"Told you," he muttered to Ben

"Now lets go out and get those 3 points!" he exclaimed as all the team started chattering among themselves as they were led out by the team captain Wayne. No one noticed the dark shadow that was hanging over Ben and Stuart as they walked out of the changing rooms

(As the match started Carla had rejoined the other wives in the lounge. But in the children's area Anastacia was getting a strange feeling as Allyson and Fleur chatted among themselves while David was asleep in the corner)

"Is it just me" she mumbled "Or am I the only one who thinks that something strange is going to happen today". Both Allyson and Fleur shrugged

"Why do I speak for myself them!"? Anastacia mumbled as she slouched against the sofa in the children's section. Allyson and Fleur both glanced at themselves as they busied themselves with their toys

"I don't know Stacey" Allyson spoke up quietly "Maybe it is you but I have quite a feeling as well"

"Me too" Fleur nodded as she picked up a pink crayon and continued to colour in a picture of herself and Allyson "But we all get feelings at one time or another"

(Suddenly they heard a cheer from the corner where their mothers were sitting and Anastacia spotted her mother and Kim sharing a hug)

"Look like daddy has scored" Allyson said quietly "Mummy will be happy then" she smiled

"I don't really care" Anastacia mumbled "I just wish something would come along for the match to be postponed!" the young girl exclaimed "Then maybe the media wont descend on our house again, like it does every Sunday morning!" Anastacia then clenched her fist and slammed it down on the table where Allie and Fleur were colouring

"Stacey you don't mean that!" Allyson exclaimed, "Daddy only scores goals because he wants us to be happy!"

"Well sometime I wish that we would just be as happy being poor!" Anastacia growled as she picked up her coat and stormed out of the lounge. Suddenly Casey spotted her daughter walking out of the lounge

"Anastacia Kamiya!" she exclaimed jumping to her feet and nearly knocking over Kim's drink. But Anastacia was too quick for her mother and ran out of the door

"Just let her go" Isabella replied, "You know Stacey she will be back in a minute complaining"

"I guess" Casey sighed sinking back onto the sofa "But sometimes I just wish she would let go off this grudge that she has of her father and the media. It just makes me so angry sometimes!" the blonde complained

"Where has Carla gone?" Kim questioned noticing that the glamour model has disappeared again

Meanwhile Anastacia was storming down the corridor of the Executive boxes, hoping to find Fleurs father Jonathan there, who had decided not to stop in the players lounge and to watch the match from the safety of a box. Suddenly she could see from the corner of her eye Carla, at the entrance of the tunnel. Suddenly Anastacia blinked her eyes and Carla had disappeared. The referee had just blown the whistle and the players including her father had made their way down the tunnel. At that precise moment a Digimon stormed onto the pitch and started to shoot his attack at the groundsmen who were tending the pitch. Anastacia held her breath and watched

"_A Digimon" _she thought to herself "_I better go and tell Allie and Fleur" _she exclaimed as she ran back down the long corridor back to the players lounge. Meanwhile Joseph, who was there with 2 of his friends tried to open the Executive box they were stopping in but he noticed he couldn't

"Let us out!" the young boy exclaimed but noticed that the door was jammed

"We can't do nothing" Noel exclaimed "But if no one comes to help we are going to be toast"

Suddenly Joseph took out his D terminal and began to type a message to Tony hoping that Katrina and Kerry Ann would be able to come via the Digi Port

(Anastacia stormed back into the players lounge and ran back over to her mother, aunt and mothers friend)

"MUM!" she exclaimed "There is a you know what on the pitch"

"Don't be silly sweetie" Casey exclaimed "Now go back and play with your sister". Pulling a face Anastacia ran back over to the children's enclosure

"Allie, Fleur!" she exclaimed "We need to go and get our Digimon quick and go and try and get on the pitch. Otherwise all the fans will be killed"

"How do you know?" Fleur questioned the older girl

"I saw it when I ran off before hand and its all Carla's fault!" Anastacia pulled her face "That's why she has come today. We don't have much time though but I saw a computer in one of the empty Executive boxes"

(Allie and Fleur nodded as the three of them sneaked out of the lounge without their mothers noticing they had gone)

**Digital World**

(Meanwhile Katrina, Kerry Ann, Ronnie, Alex and James had just collected their Digimon and were waiting for Anastacia, Allyson and Fleur to collect theirs. They had just received the message that the 3 British Digidestined were coming to collect their Digimon too)

"Cant they hurry up" James moaned leaning against a tree, running his hands through his hair and Guilmon beside him "By the time that we get back Skullmeramon might have destroyed all of Old Trafford!"

"I guess because the stadium is so enormous then maybe the three girls don't think they have anything to worry about" Kerry Ann mused

"Beside wont Anastacia and Allyson's dad be in the stadium anyway" Katrina glared at Ronnie "They will be worried as well so they will come as soon as they can"

(Alex who was looking across the Digital World with his binoculars suddenly let out a shout)

"I can see them!" he exclaimed. And sure enough a few minutes passed and Anastacia, Allyson and Fleur arrived with Taomon, Agumon and Palmon

"Renamon decided to digivole so to save any time" Anastacia explained to Alex who nodded approvingly

"Good" he smiled as he climbed on Garurumons back "Come on guys" he nodded to the 4 other Digidestined as they held their Digivices out as they were sucked back into the portal, which was directed for Manchester

Real World 

(Anastacia was the first to get up and have a look around. The bottom tier had been evacuated and the stewards were in the process of evacuating the middle tier)

"We better get to work and fast" she thought as Taomon ran forward. As she did so she unleashed her attack, which hit Skullmeramon on the shoulder

"Huh" Skullmeramon turned around and was face to face with Taomon "Why you…" he growled preparing to unleash his attack

"Howling Blaster!" the champion Digimon exclaimed letting out his attack, which hit SkullMeramon to the ground. The Ultimate Digimon growled as he got back up to his feet

"Tailsman Spell!" Taemon exclaimed as she got out her staff and prepared to unleash her attack. The fans of both teams watched amazed as to what was happening

"I don't think so," SkullMeramon snapped as he prepared to unleash his attack. James digivice then began to glow as Gulimon started to glow

GULIMON DIGIVOLE TO GROWLMON

(Growlmon ran forward and shook Taomon off the ultimate Digimon. He then prepared to launch his attack. As he did so Skullmeramon smirked and pinned him to the ground)

"Growlmon!" James exclaimed softly. Growlmon moaned as he rolled out of the pin and de digivoled back to Gulimon

"Tailsman Spell!" Taomon exclaimed launching her attack on the ultimate Digimon. Garurumon also ran forward as so did Agumon and Palmon

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon exclaimed

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon exclaimed but it didn't do much damage

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon grinned swinging her vines and hitting Skullmeramon. All of the attacks combined were enough for SkullMeramon to disappear into pieces

"Yay!" Allyson and Fleur exclaimed as they ran forward to retrieve their Digimon. As Anastacia, Alex and James also did they noticed three hands placed on their shoulders

"Uhoh" they said in unison

(The stewards sent the Digidestined back to their parents and the game carried on, which Manchester United finally won 2-1. Meanwhile after the match Joseph spotted Carla trying to sneak out of the grounds)

"Carla!" Joseph exclaimed running forward.

"How do you know my name" Carla looked blank 2I haven't seen you before"

"I'm the best friend of your boyfriends old brother. Tony ring a bell" Joseph glared. Carla nodded

"Yes" she admitted, "It does"

"Well I was at the match today and I saw what you did" Joseph sneered coming close 2What were you thinking Carla people could have been killed"

"Please… don't… tell Stu" Carla begged starting to cry "I.. don't.. know.. what.. I would… do.. without .. him" she wailed

"I wont tell him this time" Joseph replied "But any more tricks like that and I WILL tell him. I guess your sister is involved in this too"

(Carla nodded)

"Ill tell Rob about it too and he wont be as lenient" Joseph rolled his eyes. Sobbing Carla scampered away while Joseph got out his D terminal and started to type a message out to Gennai, which read something like this

G

Ws at Man U match today. 1 of 3 W S was there released a Digimon. Need to talk ASAP

Joseph

(Sobbing Carla picked up her walkie talkie. But Carl was too quick for her)

"You failed Carla" he growled "And you were see, YOU WAS NOT TO BE SEEN!" he exclaimed

"I'm sorry Carl" Carla begged, "I know I messed up I really do. But give me one last chance to prove myself"

"One more chance Carla" Carl sighed "But that's it I promise. Another slip up like today and I promise you will be kicked out for good. Beside I have a new plan and if it all goes to plan we should have one of the brats on the team"

"Which 1 is it" Carla said brightly wiping away her tears

"The youngest one of the bunch" Carl sneered "David Kamiya Adams"

(As we see a shot of David asleep in his mother's arms all we can think is what does Carl want with the youngest member of the team)

What does Carl want with David? Tune in next time on Digimon- Digital Monsters! 

**A.N- Again im back at uni soon but I finish in May till September so ill be able to write all the time then. I wont be writing 2 weeks in June as im on holiday but apart from that I should be able to finish! **


	12. Flashback to the past!

Allyson: Me, Fleur, Anastacia and out mums went to see my dad and uncle Stuart play football. Suddenly Anastacia ran off and came back saying that a Digimon was attacking us! We managed to go to the Digital World and came back but got captured by the security guards. We must be more careful in future!

Digimon 03 

**Episode 12: A flashback to the past!**

**DIGITAL WORLD **

(Inside his base in the Digital World Carl was staring out at the horizon, the sun just setting above the darkest part of the Digital World. Carl sighed as he looked across at his Digimon Belphemon who was snoozing on a wicker chair. Suddenly the door opened and Cleo and Carla both ran inside, both of them soaking wet)

"You both took your time!" Carl growled leaning over the side of the wicker sofa "Didn't I tell you to be no more than an hour!"

Cleo glared defiantly at her older brother "I was ready" she glared at Carla "But Carla here wanted to spend more time with Stuart. But luckily Stuart had to go and visit Ben otherwise MISS here would have had a lot of explaining to do". Noticing the look on her brothers face Carla went white and ducked behind the wooden cabinet. But it wasn't near enough as Carls face came closer to hers

"Didn't I tell you" he spoke slowly "That if you put one more toe out of line, that I would?"

"Kick me out of the team" Carla said quietly a tear forming on her face

"Louder!" Carl bellowed glaring at Carla. Cleo watching from afar ran up to the feuding siblings and pushed Carl out of the way

"Carl do you really think this is reasonable?" Cleo begged, "I mean this is your sister you are talking about, not one of the brats"

"She needs to be taught a lesson Cleo!" Carl yelled, "Now get out of my way!" as he pushed Cleo out of the way she fell onto the floor and banged her head. Noticing her older sister was hurt Carla ran up to her and comforted her

"Are you ok Cleo?" she whispered hugging her. Cleo nodded

"Yes" she muttered "But he can be such a bully sometimes"

"I heard that" Carl muttered "But I have to be because you DON'T LISTEN!" he thundered. Shaking Carla burrowed her face into Cleo's long black hair but Cleo stood up

"No Carl" she said calmly "We don't listen because we don't take orders from a bully and a dictator who used to be our lovingly older brother. Who are you Carl" she paused "You have changed and me and Carla don't like it". Suddenly Carl, Cleo and Carla all froze as they went through a flashback of their life just before they were summoned to the Digital World

Manchester: England 

(Meanwhile in Japan Allyson and Fleur had asked Damons father and mother permission for him to come to Japan via the Digi Port as it was Casey's birthday in a few days and that Allyson and Anastacia could have had 2 friends each. Anastacia had asked James and Kerry Ann much to their mother's surprise)

"Your mum is a great cook Allie" Damon smiled as he started eating the last pieces of the chocolate cake

"Yeah" Fleur nodded "But I know that because I come here everyday" Fleur giggled

"Very funny" Allyson mumbled, "Lets go and see what Anastacia and Kerry Ann are doing"

(The two girls and Damon slipped out of the kitchen and walked up the stairs where James and Anastacia were playing on the PS2 and Kerry Ann was typing on her D terminal to Katrina)

"Yeah I won again!" Anastacia exclaimed grinning at James "Beat that if you will James!" she smirked

"Give me your best!" James laughed as he grabbed the console and started to play. Anastacia sighed as she turned around and faced Allyson, Fleur and Damon

"What are you three doing here?" Anastacia asked puzzled "I thought you were all still downstairs"

"We were" Allyson grinned "But then we decided to come upstairs as we were bored. What are you doing"?

"Beating James at Carsimulator" Anastacia grinned. But then her face fell as she noticed James had beaten her easily

"This is a stupid game anyway" she mumbled as she switched the PS2 off "Lets go and play on the PC" as she managed to get Kerry Ann off the sofa and the 6 children trooped downstairs as Anastacia switched the PC on

"Lets go to the Digital World" Fleur spoke up "Only for a couple of hours though I don't want mummy being worried about us"

"Ok" Anastacia gave a small smile as she noticed the Digi Port was opened "Digi Port!" she exclaimed as the six Digidestined held their digivices up and were sucked into the computer.

(Meanwhile in the three Windsor siblings trance they had been transported back to the birth of Carla. Their mother Catherine was sat up in bed holding Carla as their father, Colin Windsor came in with an 8 year old Cleo and a 12 year old Carl)

"Hiya Cathy" he smiled as he kissed his wife's cheek "I brought Cleo and Carl to meet their new baby sibling. Have you thought of a name yet?" he whispered

"No" Catherine shook her head, "I thought of Carla, as she looks just like her older brother" she grinned at her older son who just rolled his eyes"

"Carl why don't you take Cleo to find some more sweets" Colin suggested, "Your mother and I need to talk"

"Ok?" Carl shrugged as Cleo skipped ahead of him running down the corridor

"Sweets Sweets!" the young girl exclaimed

"Shush Cleo" Carl whispered, "We don't want people to complain do we"

"No.." Cleo shook her head. Meanwhile back in the hospital ward Colin and Catherine were in deep conversation

"I want a divorce Catherine" Colin said. Catherine just shook her head

"No" she whispered, "You cant! What about the children"

"We have been having a few problems for a while" Colin replied "Admit it yourself Cathy and I have been trying to tell you for ages. But I couldn't because you were pregnant"

"You wont win you know!" Catherine hissed, "Ill fight you know every tooth and nail of the way. And they always go for the mother you know and because of your violent background!" Carla started crying and Catherine hugged her daughter tightly

"Ill show you who is violent!" Colin hissed raising a hand but then put it down again as Carl and Cleo walked into the room

"Everything ok" Carl glared at his father

"Yeah everything is fine" Catherine mumbled, "Isn't it Colin?" she glanced at her husband

"Yeah" he replied "But Carl and Cleo I guess we better go home your mother needs her rest"

"But we have only just got here!" Carl exclaimed, "Is there something you aren't telling me Dad" the blonde haired boy narrowed his eyes

"Carl just listen to what your father says" Catherine replied weakly. Giving a concerned look to his mother Carl and Cleo trooped out of the room followed by their father who gave a menacing look towards their mother. When they had gone Catherine picked up Carla and hugged her tightly

"Everything is going to be ok Carla" she whispered "I wont let you near that violent brute any more. Neither will Carl and Cleo ill make sure of it. Everything is going to be just fine" she gave a faint smile

(Meanwhile Anastacia, Kerry Ann, Damon, Allyson, Fleur and James had all landed in the Digital World and had dusted themselves off)

"The beach!" Allyson exclaims running into the soft sand "I didn't know there was a beach at the Digital World!"

"Lets go and build a sandcastle" Fleur grins scooping up a pile of sand and starts moulding it into the shape of a castle

"Guys don't start getting comfortable this might be a trap!" Anastacia warns the three younger Digidestined. Sighing Kerry Ann peels off her black shoes and lets the sand seep through her toes

"Come on Stacey" she pleads with her cousin "You might as well give the younger Digidestined a break" Wormon sitting down beside his partner "But I wish Katrina was here" she says sadly

"I'm sure if she knows we are in trouble she will come" Bokomon playfully says

"But we aren't in trouble yet" Kerry Ann gives her partner a look which soons shuts him up. Anastacia just gazes across the ocean as she watches Allyson, Fleur and Damon build a castle

"Dad always used to take us to the beach when I was younger" Anastacia sadly says "He used to take us to Blackpool, take me to the Pleasure Beach, ride the donkeys"

"What happened then?" James questions the younger girl "I mean why did you stop?"

"Mum had Allie and then they decided with two children it was too much hard work to have two children at the seaside. Then Dad got more famous and they decided it was too dangerous. That's one of the hardships of being famous" Anastacia mumbles "You can have all the money in the world but you can never really have a proper family upbringing, there is too many cameras watching you

(James and Kerry Ann both glance at Anastacia, now they knew what she was going through; they were seeing the real Stacey)

"I'm sorry" James lightly touches her on the arm but she flinches

"DONT ever touch me again!" Anastacia yells

"Ok, Ok!" James raises his arms "I wont ever do it again!"

(Kerry Ann quietly giggles but then notices Allyson, Fleur and Damon running towards them with Agumon, Palmon and Gomamon in tow)

"Stacey there is a big monster in the water!" Allyson yells, "It nearly attacked us all!"

"Allie don't be silly" Anastacia rolls her eyes but then jumps back in fear as an huge sea like creature bursts out of the water scaring the 6 Digidestined

"Now do you believe me!"? Allyson tearfully says. Anastacia nods

"Yes I do!" she yells. "We better contact Alex, Kat and Ronnie!" Anastacia pulls her D terminal out of her pocket and looks at it

"What!" James yells through the battering of the storm

"Flat battery" the English Digidestined groans "Have either of you got your D terminals on you". They both shake their heads and Anastacia rolls her eyes. "Well we better do it ourselves!" she replies as the three older Digidestined raise their digivices in the air

RENAMON DIGIVOLE TO KYUBIMON

GULIMON DIGIVOLE TO GROWLMON

WORMON DIGIVOLE TO STINGMON

(Meanwhile Carl, Cleo and Carla were standing watching their mother and father fight at the top of the stairs of their house. Carl and Cleo were in the living room watching TV)

"You will never receive custody of these children!" Catherine exclaims, "You can hurt me all you want and you will never win!"

"We will see about that" Colin spits out giving Catherine a push. She falls down the stairs and lands in a crumpled heap on the floor

"Cath!" Colin exclaims running down and lightly shaking her "OMG ive killed her!" he weeps, "I've killed her!"

"Dad" Carl walks into the hallway "Where is mum is she ok"

"She's dead Carl" Colin weeps "She fell down the stairs at that precise moment. There is nothing we can do to stop her"

(Carl just looks at his father with a horrific look on his face)

"No" he says, "You killed her!" And Carl runs into the backyard sobbing, Cleo following her older brother. Catherine's limp body lying on the ground

(It was a couple of months after Catherine's death and Catherine's mother and father have decided to take Carla and Cleo to their house. Leaving Carl alone with their father. Colin had now turned to drinking after the post mortem said Catherine had died of a fatal accident. Carl suddenly then walked in from school and saw his father drinking a bottle of alcohol, 10 others spread round his feet)

"Dad!" Carl exclaimed horrified "I thought the doctor told you not to drink any more alcohol. You could kill yourself!" the blonde haired boy exclaimed

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do," Colin slurred, "If I kill myself then so be it I will be back with my darling wife again"

"What darling wife" Carl spat out "You must not have cared about her so much, if you were the one who wanted to kill her. Well you have neither Carla or Cleo and pretty soon you wont have me either because im going to go and live with nan and granddad!" Carl exclaimed

"DON'T you TALK to ME like that!" Carl slurred standing up and was about to throw a chair at Carl. Carl ducked underneath the table shaking with fear "Come and face me!" Colin exclaimed

"Colin!" a voice exclaimed and Colin turned around to face his mother in law, Christina. He then fainted on the ground, his beery breath filling the room. Christina crawled under the table and hugged her trembling grandson

"You don't have to worry about a thing," she mumbled. She didn't notice however that Carl had a black device clenched in his right hand

"What are we going to do!"? Anastacia exclaims, "Neither of us can digivole any further to defeat this horrific creature!" as Seadramons homes in on the six Digidestined

"And Allie, Fleur and Damon cant digivole either!" Kerry Ann replies, "If all of us go down we are doomed!"

"Don't say things like that!" James shouts to the other two girls "We got to have belief in ourselves!"

"James is right" Damon finally speaks up "We can do it!"

"Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyubimon exclaims swinging her 7 tails and ends up hitting the Giant digimon. However he just smirks and Kyubimon backs away in terror

"Ice Blast!" Seadramon snarls as he blasts a cold piece of ice towards the fox Digimon. Kyubimon dives out of the way but it is too late and the champion Digimon gets frozen into pieces

"Kyubimon no!" Anastacia exclaims as Kerry Ann and James look on in horror

"Told you" Damon mutters as the three younger Digidestined cling onto their Digimon

"What can we do!" Fleur cries, "We can't just sit here and do nothing we have to do something"

"If Kerry Ann and James cant do anything" Damon mutters "Then maybe we will have to step in and try to do something" as an hint of worry spreads across his face

(Meanwhile back in the base Carl, Cleo and Carla had woken up from the trance and were apologising to one another)

"I'm sorry for shouting at you" Carl mumbles to Carla "I'm getting just as bad as dad was" a worried look spreads across his face "And I didn't mean to threaten to kick you off the team, you're my sister" he smiles

"Well I will try to be more braver in the future" Carla smiles "And not to be as much wrapped up in my own world than I am"

"Ok enough with the emotions" Cleo complains sitting up on the carpet "Why did you send us here in the first place Carl"

"Oh that" Carl smirks "Well come here" and he beckons to his 2 sisters to listen to his plan. When he had finished both Carla and Cleo had satisfied grins on their faces

"Perfect!" Cleo cackles, "That puny Digidestined won't know what has hit him!"

(Meanwhile back at the battlefield all of the older Digidestined digimon had been frozen solid but that didn't stop Agumon, Palmon and Gomamon staring defiantly at the Champion Digimon)

"You big bully!" Gomamon yelled, "You let our friends go right now or we will make you pay!"

"Oh is that right!" Seadramon snarled "Well ill let you go and meet your friends right now. Ice Blast!" As he let the blast go forward towards the three Digimon Allyson, Fleurs and Damons digivices began to bleep

"What's going on?" Allyson whispered

AGUMON DIGIVOLE TO GREYMON

PALMON DIGIVOLE TO TOGAMON

GOMAMON DIGIVOLE TO IKKAKUMON

(As the ice blast stopped still, the smoke cleared and the 3 Digidestined could see their new Digimon)

"They digivoled!" Fleur cheered, "Cool!"

"We might have a chance now" James whispered

"You think you have a chance against me!" Seadramon snapped "How pathetic!"

"You see" Greymon growled "Nova Blast!" he exclaimed sending a bolt of fire towards the three frozen champion Digimon who got brought out of their icy cave

"How about a bit of needle spray!" Togemon yelled sending out all of her needles and pinning Seadramon to the ground

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon yelled also sending his attack and sending Seadramon crashing into the sea

"Fox Tail Inferno/Pryo Blaster!" Kyubimon and Growlmon both yelled as their attacks sailed through the air and hit the champion Digimon. Stingmon, who was waiting for his chance to attack, wasn't needed as the two attacks from the 2 champion Digimon were enough to send Seadramon disappear into pieces. Once the last piece had been dissolved the Digimon all de digivoled back to their rookie forms and ran over to their partners

"You were great Agumon!" Allyson grinned hugging her partner Digimon. She gave a small smile to Damon who was petting Gomamon

"Wanna do that another time Gomamon" the blue haired boy grinned pushing his glasses up

"You betcha" Gomamon grinned. Kerry Ann glanced over at Fleur who was the only 1 not talking

"Fleur are you ok?" the older girl gently said. Fleur nodded

"Yeah.." she trailed off

"I was just thinking" James replied "I didn't see either Carl, Carla or Cleo here today and yet another Digimon decided to attack us. Maybe they aren't the real force behind this"

"Maybe we should ask our parents" Anastacia shrugged "They might know more than us"

"We better go home" Kerry Ann yawned, "I'm not used to the time difference"

"Ok" Anastacia replied as herself, Allyson Fleur and their Digimon went home and so did Kerry Ann, Damon, James and their Digimon.

What is Carls plot about. Find out more next time on Digimon- Digital Monsters! 


	13. The new Digidestined!

Carla: Me and Cleo returned home from seeing Stuart and Robert when all of a sudden Carl turned on us and sent me crashing to the ground! He then turned on Cleo and was about to hit her too when all of a sudden all three of us went into a trance and got sent back into a flashback from when I was born and found out that my father killed my mother! The trance then ended and Carl apologised to me and Cleo before telling us his latest plan

**Digimon 03! **

**Episode 13: The new Digidestined!**

(Ben, Kim, Casey, Anastacia, Allyson and David were all sat in a plane, flying to Odiaba to visit Dawn, Louis and James for a few days before Allyson and Anastacia went back to school. Casey, Allyson and Anastacia were all sat in one row with Anastacia sat next to the window, Allyson in the middle of her mother and older sister with Casey sat next to the aisle. Just in front of them David was sat next to the window, and he was half asleep, his head just nestling next to his mothers. Kim was sat in the middle with her younger brother just next to the aisle so he could keep in contact with his wife)

"So doesn't Mike mind you going away without him?" Ben glanced at his older sister who was sat deep in thought, twiddling her long red hair through her fingers

"Huh?" Kim replied deep in thought "No" she grinned "He said it was good for me and David to have a break away and beside I need to contact someone in Japan for when we play Japan in the warm up games for the women's European Championships"

"I didn't think Mike would be able to come to Japan anyway" Ben mused "I mean what with us playing Watford in the 3rd round of the FA cup, Alistair needs some of the weaker members of the team to play"

"You mean Stu" Kim mumbled under her breath but Ben heard his younger sisters remark and glared at her

"No I don't mean Stu" he retorted "Its just that" Ben sighed, "Stu hasn't been getting enough games under his belt and I just hope that Ali gives him a chance. All he needs is one goal then his confidence will be given a boost, then there won't be no stopping him" Ben gave a small laugh

"Well I hope your right" Kim replied turning her headphones back on as the in flight movie was just about to start. Casey turned her head forward so she could face Ben

"Talking football again" she gave a sharp laugh

"Just discussing Stuarts situation with Ali" Ben rolled his eyes

"I'm sure he will get a chance tonight" Casey smiled "And beside with you on vacation he cant hardly drop him, he hasn't got any more strikers"

"I suppose" Ben mumbled as he too put his headphones on and started to watch the inflight movie. David shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he was having a very weird dream stuck in a deep dark forest with no one to save him and a big monster was about to attack him

DIGITAL WORLD 

(Carl sat at his desk in his base, with a big piece of paper on his desk and he was chewing a pencil. Finally he rolled up the piece of paper and strode over to the front door)

"I'm just going out for a few minutes to visit my sisters" he called out to Belphemon who in return just snarled and didn't say a work. Carl just rolled his eyes as he closed the front door behind him and ran down the front path. He ran for a few metres then stopped as he saw one of the Digi Ports just in front of him. He marked the coordinates down on his map then smirked as he started to walk away. He got his walkie talkie out of his pocket and started to speak into it

"Cleo, Carla" he snapped, "Are any of you there!"

"I'm here Carl" Carla said brightly "Cleo too" she gave a small smile

"Good" Carl replied, "Everything is all set up and ready. All we need now is for the brat to come. Then we will be ready for his trap" he gave a small cackle of laugher

ODIABA JAPAN 

(Meanwhile back in Odiaba it had been a day since the Kamiyas and Kamiya/Adams had arrived in Odiaba, they had got over their jet lag and Kim and Ben had gone out for the day to sort out a meeting with Japans opposing women's football manager Mika Taruki. Louis had gone to work so that only left Anastacia, Allyson, James, David, Casey and Dawn in the flat. David was asleep in his room taking an early afternoon nap and Anastacia, Allyson, James, Dawn and Casey were sat at the kitchen table)

"Mum?" James glanced at Dawn who was sipping a cup of coffee

"Yeah?" Dawn smiled at her son "What do you want to ask?"

"Well Anastacia and Allie want to have a say in it as well" James looked across at the two Kamiya siblings who were colouring in a picture, well Allyson was, Anastacia was just staring into space

"Go on" Casey pressed James who was also confused as to what he was going to say

"This new evil that is attacking the Digital World" James replied "Well last month me Anastacia, Allie, Damon, Fleur and Kerry Ann went to the Digital World, just for a day trip"

"Yeah.." Dawn and Casey said together still glancing at one another

"But we were attacked again!" Anastacia exclaimed "But you know those three people that have been attacking us for no reason at al!" Anastacia exclaimed crossly

"Stacey.." Casey said warningly. Anastacia glared at her mother but closed her mouth letting James to carry on

"They wasn't there," James explained to his mother "And we were just wondering if anything like that had happened when you were in the Digital World?"

"Well nothing like that ever happened when I was younger" Dawn paused "But like I said no human being ever attacked us it was just mainly Digimon. Casey did any Digimon attack you when Darren wasn't there?" she glanced at the younger girl

"No" Casey shook her head "But like for example at Louisa and Ritchie's engagement party a Digimon DID attack us but Darren was there so looking back on things he was at the scene. And whenever he wasn't at the scene the Digimon always said Darren sent him to attack us"

"Did the Digimon say anything about being sent by any of these three humans" Dawn said to Anastacia and James who shook their heads

"No" James replied glancing down on the floor

"He just came out of the water!" Anastacia exclaimed "And started attack Allie, Fleur and Damon" the blonde haired girl sulked

"The water?" Dawn glanced at Casey whose face fell

"Yeah" James nodded "We were at the beach and he came out of the sea. Why do you ask this mum?"

"Just a thought" Dawn mumbled "But it doesn't matter now" she gave a small smile "Is that all you wanted to know" she looked at James and Anastacia who nodded

"Yeah" James nodded "Thanks for your help mum me Stacey and Allie are going to go out now"

"Ok but be careful!" Dawn yelled as the three children ran out of the door. Casey walked into the kitchen and placed her cup in the sink with Dawn following her

"I'm worried Case" she glanced at the younger woman "I mean what if James said is correct about a Digimon coming out of the sea and attacking them it could mean" she trailed off

"Mean what?" Casey repeated the last two words her blue eyes wide

"It could mean that the dark ocean is back!" Dawn whispered "And if it is that then Oceandramon will want revenge!"

(Suddenly the front door opened and they could hear Ben and Kim's voices)

"Let me sort it out" Casey whispered as she went to welcome her husband home. Dawn sighed as she walked into the spare bedroom to check on David

3 DAYS LATER 

(It had been three days since Anastacia, Allyson and James meeting with their mothers and the Kamiya family had gone out for the day to Tokyo. Louis had again gone to work so that only left Kim, Dawn and David left in the flat. Dawn had gone out for a light spot of shopping and Kim was watching some daytime TV. Suddenly the phone rang and Kim went to pick it up)

"Oh hi Katie" she smiled as she heard the voice of her cousin on the other end of the telephone

"Kim!" Katie exclaimed, "What are you doing at Dawns house I thought you were still in Manchester!"

"Me and David got a last minute deal" Kim smiled twirling the cord round her finger

"I knew that Ben and Casey were coming with their children" Katie trailed off "But why hasn't Michael come with you?"

"Too busy playing football" Kim gave a short laugh "He said though that I should have a break with David and that he was quite busy anyway with football so" she sighed "He is fine anyway"

"Good" Katie smiled

"So how are things with you and Dana" Kim replied, "I mean after what happened in the Digital World"

"Oh she's fine" Katie replied but there was a hint of tension to her voice that Kim wasn't sure she would attempt to uncover whatever was upsetting Katie. Suddenly she heard a voice in the background

"Is that Ashley?" Kim questioned her cousin

"Yeah" Katie replied "Listen Kim I have to go now. Bye!"

"Bye" Kim replied and with that she placed the phone down onto the table. Sighing she stood up and was going to check on David when all of a sudden the doorbell rang

"Coming!" Kim exclaimed as she walked to the front door of the flat and unlocked it. Standing there was Louisa, Ritchie, Sam, Tony and Kerry

"Hi you 4!" Kim exclaimed shocked as she hugged Louisa and Kerry "Come on in Dawn isn't available at the moment"

(The 4 Digidestined let themselves in while Kim went into the kitchen to make tea and coffee. Meanwhile David was crawling into Dawn and Louis bedroom and noticed that their computer was still on with the Digiport light still flashing)

"Light!" David grinned toddling up to the Digiport and pulling himself up onto the computer table to have a good look at the light. He placed one hand onto the Digivice and the Digivice started bleeping, the light on the Digiport turned to green and all of a sudden David could feel himself being sucked into the Digiport. Meanwhile in the Digital World Gennai noticed that someone had entered the Digital World. When he saw it was David he gave a sharp gasp

"I better get his Digimon and sent it out to him!" he exclaimed "Otherwise young David could be in huge trouble!"

**DIGITAL WORLD **

(David picked himself up and noticed that he was in a very strange place. It was very dark and gloomy with not much light. He tried to see if his mother or his 2 cousins Anastacia or Allyson were there, but he couldn't see either of them. Terrified David sat down on the gravel and started to wail loudly)

"MUMMMMY!" he exclaimed tears falling down his cheeks "I want my mummmmy!"

Suddenly Cleo ran up to David and sat down beside him pretending to be friendly

"Hello" she smiled "Are you lost?"

"Yep" David sniffed "And I can't find my mummy. Do you know where my mummy is?" he looked at Cleo

"Well no I don't" Cleo gave a small smile "But I can help you find someone who will know where your mummy is"

"You will?" David sniffed his brown hair falling over his face. Cleo smiled

"Yep!" she nodded taking hold of David's hand "Come on!" and with that Cleo and David walked off into the forest together, but Gennai was keeping a close watch behind them so that David wouldn't get into any trouble

(A few minutes later Cleo and David arrived at the vantage point where Carl had arranged to meet up with his younger sister. David scuffed his trainers and gazed around)

"Is this where my mummy is?" he looked up at Cleo and nodded

"Yeah" she smiled "Don't worry your mummy will be here any minute now". Suddenly she looked across and saw Carl striding up towards them "Here comes somebody who might be able to help us" she grinned

"Cleo" Carl nodded walking us to them "So who is this we have" he gave a smirk towards Cleo

"This is David Carl" Cleo nodded towards the younger boy "He can't find his mummy, will you be able to help us"

"Oh I most certainly can" Carl laughed "But first we will have to go to my castle. Will you be able to come with us David?"

(David was about to open his mouth when all of a sudden a pink bird flew through the air and pushed Cleo down onto the muddy gravel. Glaring at Cleo she then stared heavily at Carl)

"You leave my partner alone!" she exclaimed, "He isn't going anywhere!"

"W-who are you?" David stuttered

"I'm Biyomon!" Biyomon exclaimed "And im here to teach these two a lesson. I'm your partner David" she smiled as the digivice Carl had in his hand started to glow

BIYOMON DIGIVOLE TO BIRDRAMON

(David breathed heavily as the orange bird flapped her wings and turned towards Carl)

"You need to be taught a lesson!" the champion Digimon exclaimed "Metour wing!" Birdramon exclaimed sending her attack sent shooting towards Carl

"Not so fast!" a voice exclaimed. Carl and Cleo turned around to see Carla standing there with her Digimon Blossomon

"Carla!" Cleo grinned looking relieved

"Finish her off Blossomon!" Carla ordered. Blossomon nodded and shot her attack straight towards Birdramon. She gave a cry of pain as she was pushed to the ground and de digivoled to Biyomon

"And you need to come with us this minute!" Cleo smirked as she picked up David and the three siblings started walking to the castle, David started to scream but Carl put his hand over David's mouth so that his screams would be muffled. But Joseph was walking through the Digital World and saw the three siblings with David

"David!" Joseph exclaimed "I better go and find Kim before its too late!"

(Meanwhile back at Dawns flat Kerry and Louisa were busy chatting away. Kim had just gone to check on David and she returned her face white)

"Are you ok Kim?" Louisa glanced at her half sister looking concerned. Kim shook her head

"No" she replied, "I've just checked the spare room and David isn't there. I don't know where he could have got to"

"Well he can't have got very far" Kerry smiled "All of the flat has been locked!"

"I suppose" Kim sighed as she sat back down on the sofa. Suddenly they got a shock as Joseph came running out of Dawns bedroom

"Joseph!" Kim looked shocked "How come you have come from the digiport?"

"Sorry" Joseph panted "But it was the nearest one I could find. Kim I have something important you should know" he glanced at the Digidestined of love who was scanning Joseph

"What?" she paused "Is it something to do with Ben!" she exclaimed

"No" Joseph shook his head looking down on the ground

"Well who then?" Kim looked at Joseph "Because it can't be Mike or David". She then looked at Joseph and begin to shake her head "No!" she exclaimed, "It cant be David he is only three years old!" she wailed

"I'm afraid it is" Joseph lowered his head "I saw the three siblings carrying your son towards their base. I think we should contact the others as soon as possible!"

(Kim began to wail and Louisa began to comfort her, Ritchie, Tony, Sam and Kerry all looked in deep shock. Suddenly the front door opened and Dawn, Ben, Anastacia, James and Allyson walked in the flat)

"What's going on here?" Ben glanced at Louisa and Kim

"David's been snatched Ben" Louisa looked at her half brother

(Dawn and Ben just looked at one another in deep shock)

**What are the Digidestined going to do now? Tune in next time for more adventures on Digimon- Digital monsters!**


	14. The rescue!

KIM: I went with my son David, Ben, and his family to Japan to visit Dawn, Louis and James. But while we were there I got distracted and somehow David sneaked off to the Digital World. Joseph then returned and confirmed that he had been taken. I just hope that he is ok!

Digimon 03 Chapter 14: The rescue 

"So what are we going to do!"? Ben growled slamming his fist down on the table "My nephew is in danger in the Digital World due to those three creeps!"

"There is only one thing we can do" Ritchie murmured, "We have to go over there and try and find him. Who would be willing to come with me?" he glanced at the other male Digidestined

"I suppose I could" Sam shrugged "I mean with Rob out of the country" the younger twin gave a small smile

"Ill come" Tony nodded

"And im coming" Ben replied, "No one kidnaps a member of the Kamiya family and gets away with it!"

"Do any of you want to come" Ritchie looked at the three females who were all trying to comfort Kim

"No" Casey shook her head "I should really stay here and try to look after Kim. She isn't in any fit state

"We should too" Dawn replied speaking for herself and Louisa

"Can we come dad?" a voice piped up and Ritchie turned around to see Alex and Ronnie standing at the kitchen door

"Boys I don't think it's such a good idea," Ritchie said warningly but Louisa cut in

"Oh let them go Ritchie" she smiled "I mean the Digital World would have been in danger if it wasn't for the kids. I think they should come with you"

"Thanks mum!" Alex smiled giving his mother a tight hug "You wont regret it"

"Well if Alex and Ronnie are going I think that we should be able to go too" Anastacia glared at her father. Casey and Ben glanced at one another before Ben looked back at his daughter

"Sweetie I don't think it's a good idea" he replied "I mean David is already in trouble, I don't think your aunt Kim would want to lose her two nieces as well"

"Oh stop the overprotective dad act!" Anastacia spat out "You just can't stand the fact that I was more powerful than you were!" And with that Anastacia stormed out of the flat slamming the door behind her. Meanwhile Joseph came walking back into the living area holding his mobile phone

"I cant get in contact with Peter, Cameron and Nicole have gone out for the day, Isabella, Naomi, Robert and Stuart are obviously in England" he sighed "But I did get in contact with Ashley, he said he would meet us in the Digital World"

"Great" Ritchie nodded "Are we all ready then" he glanced at the other male Digidestined who nodded. Suddenly a beeping filled the air as Alex answered his message on his mobile phone

"Its Kat!" he exclaimed "She wants to know Tony if she and Kerry Ann can come too" he glanced at the Digidestined of Kindness who shrugged"

"Well im going to be there" he smiled "So yeah ok"

"Good" Alex smiled as he typed a reply back to Katrina. Meanwhile Casey and Louisa were hugging their husbands tightly

"Make sure you come back in one piece" Casey replied as she hugged Ben

"Of course I will" Ben smiled as he followed Ritchie, Sam and Tony into the computer room. Casey sighed as she glanced at Joseph who was watching the four men

"Strange how you didn't go with them Joe" she glanced at the older man

"Oh yeah" Joseph replied "Case I have something to tell you though" he murmured as he dragged Casey's hand and led her into the kitchen which was empty, Allyson had retired to the bedroom to play a game with James and Dawn had gone for a lie down

"What is it?" Casey looked puzzled

"Its that new evil" Joseph gulped "I know who it is"

DIGITAL WORLD 

(Meanwhile in the Digital World they had reached the base where the three Windsor siblings spent there. Carl was the leader with Cleo dragging David and Carla dragging Biyomon behind her, who had gone unconscious. Carl reached the door and walked into the base)

"Where are we going Carl?" Carla whimpered straddling at the back of the group with Blossomon behind her

"Ill tell you in a minute" Carl growled striding down the long corridors. Finally he found the room he wanted and unlocked the door. It was a small dimly lit room with not many items in it

"Give the Digimon here" Carl commanded to Carla who placed Biyomon to Cleo and then Cleo gave her to Carl. All the movement stirred Biyomon who woke up

"Huh!" she exclaimed as Carl threw her into the room "Let me out!" she exclaimed flapping her wings on the door

"Not just yet" Carl smirked as he locked the door "We have plans for you yet"

"What about the boy" Cleo murmured tapping her finger nails on the wall "What purpose does he have?"

"Be patient my dear Cleo" Carl smirked. Suddenly Carla gasped as she noticed five male figures stand up as they exited the Digiport

"They have come to get him back!" she exclaimed, "What are we going to do!"

"Well we know they have come to rescue him" Carl replied "So I think we should go back to the room and wait for the fun to begin" the blonde haired male smirked

(Meanwhile Ben, Ritchie, Sam, Ashley and Tony were starting to dust themselves off from the Digiport)

"Are the children coming from another Digiport?" Tony glanced at Ritchie who nodded

"Yeah" he replied, "I thought it would work out easier" the dark haired male smiled

"Oh." Tony mumbled scuffing his shoes. Ben and Ashley both looked up over the horizon to see if they could see the four children with their Digimon

"I see someone coming!" Ben exclaimed shielding his face from the sun so that he could see. Sure enough Katrina, Kerry Ann, Alex and Ronnie arrived with Bokomon, Wormon, Gabumon and Cybrdramon

"Hi dad" Alex grinned "Ready for the battle" he smiled

"Don't get too confident Alex" Katrina rolled her eyes at her best friend "For all we know Carl might have a army of Digimon ready to attack us"

"For all you know Carl might not even know we are coming!" Alex glared at Katrina

"Kids!" Ritchie yelled, "Can you stop arguing for one minute!"

"She/he started it!" Alex and Katrina both said in unison. Sam just rolled his eyes as he watched the squabbling teenagers

"Do you not think we should start moving?" Ben glanced at Ashley who nodded. Sighing Ben, Ashley and Sam started walking away into the distance while they left Tony and Ritchie behind

"HEY!" the two males exclaimed as they grabbed their children and started to run after them

(Meanwhile in the real world Kim was still sat on the sofa, sobbing her eyes out. Louisa had just made her a nice cup of tea and was walking towards her half sister to give it to her)

"That might make you feel better" Louisa smiled as she handed Kim the tea. Kim smiled and rubbed her eyes as she took a sip of tea

"Thanks Lou" she smiled as she placed the cup back on the table "I feel such an idiot for crying but I just can't help it!" she exclaimed, the tears starting to form again

"Don't worry about it aunt Kim" a voice was heard and Kim turned around to see Allyson and Casey walking towards her, Allyson still sleepy from her afternoon nap

"Allie is right" Casey nodded "I mean I would be distraught if anything happened to Allie or Stacey. It's just the maternal instinct in you"

"Same" Louisa sighed "I mean I nag Alex and Ronnie to death, but if something bad happened to them I don't know what I would do. Now I know how our mothers felt". All three Digidestined sighed as Allyson tugged on her mother's sleeve

"Mummy" she replied, "Can I go and play on the playstation in James room" she smiled

"I don't see why not" Casey grinned "As long as you don't make a mess"

"Yay!" Allyson cheered as she ran across the stone floor and into James bedroom. There she stood still as she saw Anastacia ready to open the Digiport

"Stacey!" Allyson said with shock "What are you doing, I thought you wasn't allowed to go to the Digital World, daddy said so!"

"Daddy doesn't know what he is talking about sometime" Anastacia scowled typing in the password "He is our cousin Allie and for all we know he could be tied up somewhere in a dingy dark cage scared. He is only three!"

"But dad and uncle Ritchie are helping too" Allyson cried "Stacey just leave it"

"I cant" Anastacia replied "And if you tell Aunt Kim, Louisa or mum then you are dead Allie understand". She shot a look towards her younger sister who nodded. Anastacia then held her digivice up to the computer, which sucked her in through the screen. Sighing Allyson walked out of the room and walked back across to where Kim, Louisa and her mother were still talking

"I thought you were playing on the playstation Allie" Casey looked confused as she snuggled up next to her mother

"I didn't want to play any more" Allyson mumbled as she slowly went to sleep

"Oh" Casey replied, "I know who is attacking the Digital World, Joe told me this morning"

"Who?" Louisa replied, "Anyone we know"

Casey nodded and looked grim "The girls Robert and Stuart are going out with" she replied "And their older brother"

"Carla and Cleo!" Kim and Louisa exclaimed in shock

DIGITAL WORLD 

(Meanwhile in the Digital World Ben, Ritchie, Sam, and Ashley. Tony. Katrina, Kerry Ann, Alex and Ronnie were hiking up a large mountain. And at the top of the mountain was the large castle. Alex was leading because he had visited the castle once before, when he and Anastacia had gone to rescue Dana)

"How much longer do we have to walk!" Katrina panted, trying to pull herself up the hill

"Not so long Kat" Alex replied "Its only a few minutes walk"

"Speak for yourself" Katrina muttered still smarting from the fight they had earlier, Bokomon sat on her head

"Why are you fighting with Alex?" Kerry Ann replied, Wormon also on her head "You never know Carl might have a large army with him"

"Oh go and be his sister then!" Katrina exclaimed running ahead with Bokomon into the distance. Kerry Ann's eyes filled with tears as she ran to her father

"Why is she being like this dad!"? Kerry Ann exclaimed. Tony shrugged

"KA I don't know" Alex murmured "But here we are" he smiled

"Are you ready" Ritchie glanced at his son who nodded

"So the plan is you try and find David or his Digimon and we will try and stay out of trouble," Alex laughed

"Yeah right" Ben smiled. Ronnie just scowled as the three Digidestined and the adult Digidestined went separate ways into the castle. Ronnie, Alex and Kerry Ann, along with their partners slowly made their way down the long dark corridor

"I hope Katrina hasn't got herself into any trouble" Ronnie mumbled

"Don't worry" Alex murmured, "Kat can take care of herself". Suddenly they heard a loud high pitch scream

"KAT!" Alex and Kerry Ann both said in unison. Running down the corridor they turned the corner and saw Katrina fighting with Cleo with Bokomon being held up by the ears by Carl. Suddenly Cleo turned her over and pinned Katrina to the ground

"So the brats finally arrive" Carl snarled walking over to Alex "Took you long enough" he smirked

"Let Kat go" Alex growled. Carl just shook his head and smirked tossing Bokomon up and down

"Let Bokomon go!" Kerry Ann exclaimed "He hasn't done anything wrong!"

"What do you want" Alex replied quietly "I mean you must want something, to go to this trouble. First David" he glanced to where Carla was keeping a close eye on the three year old "And now Katrina"

"I don't want nothing except to keep that little brat in my care" Carl replied "But ill tell you what, if you can defeat one of my Digimon then ill let him go. If not, SHE, stays here," he replied pointing to Katrina who lay whimpering on the ground

"Deal!" Alex nodded. Both Ronnie and Kerry Ann's faces dropped

"Alex" Ronnie hissed, "What are you doing!"

"Good" Carl snarled "Are you ready Glademon" he nodded towards Cleo's Digimon who grinned

"And we are ready!" Alex replied as he held his digivice up in the air. Ronnie and Kerry Ann also did the same "Digivole!" they exclaimed

GABUMON DIGIVOLE TO GARURUMON  
WORMON DIGIVOLE TO STINGMON

(Meanwhile the adults were creeping around the castle looking for Biyomon. But they hadn't gone very far and they had decided to stop for a break)

"Don't you think that the tall black female looks like the girl that Rob goes out with?" Sam said out of the blue

"And another thing" Ben butted in "The smaller female looks like the girl that Stuart goes out with. She's always hanging around the training pitch. I just hope she isn't using Stuart to make contact with the Digital World"

"Same with Rob" Sam looked sad "He has had enough messing around in his life. I thought he had found someone special in Cleo"

"It might not be them though" Ritchie butted in "I mean even if it is they might be working for someone else. Remember Darren" he shrugged

"I suppose" Sam sighed looking down on the ground. Ashley and Tony then decided to stand up and the five Digidestined decided to carry on with their quest

(Meanwhile Stingmon, Garurumon and Cyberdramon had been thrown back down to the ground with one of Glademons strong attacks. But Cyberdramon wasn't about to be beaten that quickly as he slowly began to stand up)

"Crossing Blade!" Glademon exclaimed as he slowly sent out his attack. Cyberdramon had no escape and the attack slammed into the ultimate Digimon

"If Cyberdramon can't defeat Glademon then we haven't got a chance!" Kerry Ann exclaimed as she watched Stingmon get pushed down to the ground

"Don't give up hope yet KA" Alex hissed as he kept a close eye on Katrina. Suddenly there was a loud scream as Stingmon de digivoled back to Wormon and crumpled to the ground

"Wormon!" Kerry Ann exclaimed as she ran to her partner "Speak to me!"

"Im.. fine" Wormon said weakly. Carl cackled as he glanced around the room, there was only Garurumon remaining with Glademon

"So Alex we have come to the final conclusion" Carl smirked "Cleo's strong Digimon against your very weak pathetic, Champion, Digimon" he put emphasis on the word Champion

"Oh yeah!" a voice was heard "Well soon see about that!" and Anastacia came running into the room followed by Taemon

"Stacey!" Alex exclaimed as he hugged the younger girl "I thought you couldn't come!"

"Sneaked out didn't I" Anastacia grinned "I couldn't let David be in trouble any longer, I needed to do something"

Suddenly there was a yell and Alex looked in the direction of the scream. Glademon had fired his attack and was heading straight for Katrina

"Katrina!" Alex yelled running in the direction of the attack. Suddenly a cloud formed between the 2 Digidestined and Bokomon and Garurumon began to glow

BOKOMON DIGIVOLE TO SEASARMON

SEASARMON DIGIVOLE TO CERBERUMON

GARURUMON DIGIVOLE TO WEREGARURUMON

(The smoke cleared and both Alex and Katrina gasped. Standing in front of them were two different Digimon)

"They digivoled!" Alex gasped "Into their ultimate forms!"

"What!" Carl gasped still shocked. Then he got himself back together and threw his harm out towards Glademon "You still don't stand a chance!"

"Oh yeah!" Alex snarled. He looked towards WereGarurumon and gave him a confident nod "Finish him off WereGarurumon, this is for David and Katrina!"

"Wait!" Cleo exclaimed, "I concede defeat!"

"WHAT!" Carl exclaimed

"I'm sorry Carl" Cleo sobbed as she ran out of the base, Glademon following her. Carl snarled as he threw down his stick and ran after her, Carla following

"What was all that about?" Ronnie wondered but Alex didn't care as he ran across to Katrina and untied her ropes

"I thought I would never see you again," he whispered as WereGarurumon and Cerberumon de digivoled back to Gabumon and Bokomon

"Listen im sorry for what I said before" Katrina replied wiping a tear away "I didn't mean too"

"Apology accepted" Alex smiled as he noticed Anastacia walking towards them with David in her arms. Suddenly she gulped as she noticed her father along with Ritchie, Sam, Ashley, Tony and Biyomon

"ANASTACIA KAMIYA!" Ben yelled.

"Hehe sorry dad" Anastacia grinned as Ashley handed Biyomon back to David. Then the Digidestined headed back to the Digiport

(Meanwhile back in the real world Kim was left in the living room on her own. Suddenly she heard the bedroom door open and David walked in followed by Biyomon

"Mummy!" David exclaimed as he hugged Kim. Meanwhile in the Digital World Cleo held her digivice out as she prepared to pay Robert a visit

**What is Cleo up to now? Find out next time on Digimon- Digital monsters! **


	15. Anger of a girlfriend!

DAVID: I got captured by three strange people and took to a castle. Then I got rescued by my cousin Anastacia and her friends and they took me home to mummy. Now that I have got my Digimon what is going to happen?

Digimon 03 

Chapter 15 Anger of a girlfriend!

(It had been fifteen minutes since Cleo had left herself out of the Digiport and the young woman was striding down a long road, getting herself ready to let her boyfriend Robert exactly what double lifestyle she was leading. Suddenly a hand clamped over her mouth and she screamed)

"Shut up" Carl hissed, "Do you want the whole neighbourhood to hear you"?

"You frightened me that's all" Cleo whimpered, "You shouldn't have followed me"

"You shouldn't have been scared and forfeited like that" Carl sighed sitting down on a nearby bench "We were winning Cleo, WINNING!" he exclaimed, "Then you decided to get a conscience and have feelings towards Glademon!"

"Well how would you feel if Belphemon was decided to be put into battle and the next move would have killed him!"? Cleo murmured putting her hands over her face "I'm.. sorry" she mumbled "Next time I wont let it happen again" she replied standing up "Now can I go and see Rob" she pleaded "I wont mention anything to him"

"Let me think" Carl rolled his eyes staring Cleo up and down "NO!" he yelled, "You have caused too much already and I can't afford to let you go again. Now come on we are going home!"

(Sighing Cleo walked behind her older brother cursing underneath her breath)

"Ill get you for this Carl Windsor" she muttered "You just wait and see!"

(Meanwhile it was the next day and Alex and Katrina were sat outside the local primary school waiting for James, Ronnie, Kerry Ann and Damon to come out. Finally they did much to the frustration of the 2 older Digidestined)

"Where have you been!"? Alex and Katrina exclaimed to their two younger siblings

"Don't say you are worried about me Alex" Ronnie smirked "Me and James were just waiting for the teacher to help us with a bit of work. Then Kerry Ann arrived with Damon with her"

"Can me and Damon go into town?" Kerry Ann pleaded "We wont be long Damon said he needs something for his mums birthday. And if Alex comes with us or you Kat" she added as an afterthought "We wont be more than half an hour!"

"Well" Katrina thought for a few minutes before James butted in

"We could all go" he grinned "I need a new computer game and we could all go in groups me and Ronnie, KA and Damon and" he stopped and glanced at Alex

"Me and Kat" Alex murmured looking down on the ground

"I don't mind" Kat shrugged "I mean if you don't mind" she gave a sharp laugh

"No" Alex shook his head "I'm cool. So synchronise watches and we will all meet one another in the café at 4.30". All the other Digidestined nodded and all walked away into separate groups

"This should be fun" Ronnie smirked as he counted his money "Listen when we get your game should we go and stalk Alex and Katrina, make them paranoid"

James laughed and hit Ronnie on the back of his head "Your mean Ronnie Nonaka" he laughed "But ok" he grinned

(Meanwhile back in the Digital World Carla was asleep on her bed and Carl had gone to check on the Digimon down in the cages so that the incident with Glademon didn't happen again. Cleo, on the other hand, was wearing a cape to cover her eyes with and a visor so that none of the Digimon would report back to Carl that she was sneaking away again)

"Lets go Glademon!" she whispered to her Digimon who nodded and followed his partner as she sneaked out the front door of the castle and walked slowly down the long corridor. Once she was outside the door she got out her black digivice and used it as a light, as the dark woods were quite creepy. When they got there she threw off the visor and cape, then shook her long black hair out

"Lets go Glademon!" she exclaimed as she held her digivice out and both her and Glademon were both thrown through the Digiport

(Meanwhile back in the real world Kerry Ann had took Damon to a card show so that she could help him choose a card for his mother, Alex and Katrina had ducked into one of the many music shops that were in the town and Ronnie and James had gone into one of the games shops. Ronnie was standing over James shoulder looking at what game he should buy for his PS2)

"Will you hurry up" Ronnie moaned "Alex and Katrina are going to go soon and if we lose them we won't have any fun!"

"I'm coming!" James rolled his eyes at Ronnie as he put his purchase on the counter. The cashier rang it up and put the purchase into a carrier bag and gave James the change.

"Happy now" James moaned as the two boys walked out of the shop. Ronnie was about to answer when he noticed his brother and Katrina walking out of a department store drinking a bottle of drink between them

"There they are!" Ronnie exclaimed dragging James behind a lamppost near where Alex and Katrina were sat on a bench

"This is fun" Alex grinned as he took a sip of the drink "Isn't it Kat?" he glanced at his friend who was staring into space

"Huh?" Katrina replied, "Sorry Alex I wasn't paying attention" she gave a small smile "What were you saying"

"Nothing" Alex mumbles as he puts the cap back on the bottle "Want some more drink?" he offers the drink back to Katrina but she shakes her head. Sighing Alex stands up and puts the drink back in the carrier bag

"Do you want to go into another shop" he glances around

"There is that other shop that sells both women and men's clothing" Katrina grins "I want a new outfit for Kerry Ann's birthday party

"So shall we go there" Alex laughs "Come on then" he gives Katrina a slap on the back as the two teenagers walk off, with James and Ronnie following them

(Meanwhile Cleo has reached Roberts flat and is standing nervously in front of it, with Glademon keeping a low profile outside in case anyone saw him. Sighing Cleo rang the bell again and was surprised when Robert answered it in a pair of jeans and a teeshirt, his hair wet)

"Cleo!" he said surprised to see his girlfriend standing there "Come in" he grins walking into the living room. Cleo follows Robert into the living room and sits on the sofa

"Do you want a drink?" he murmurs "Tea, coffee or anything stronger"

"No thanks" Cleo replies biting her nails

"Well what about some cake, Sam's fiancé Samantha brought a chocolate cake yesterday, we could have a piece of that" Robert replies

"I don't want anything to eat" Cleo replies sharply. Then she softens and says, "I'm only going to stop for a few minutes I came to tell you something"

"Ok" Robert says confused sitting on the sofa next to her "Shoot"

"The thing is" Cleo says nervously "I don't want us to have any secrets from one another. And I have been keeping a secret, a really big one from you. The truth is Rob im not a good person, in fact im a really nasty person"

"Your not" Robert exclaims, "You're the sweetest person I know"

"No" Cleo shakes her head "The truth is I have been attacking innocent Digimon, I've hurt Tony's daughter Katrina and kidnapped David just because they were Digidestined. I'm sorry for keeping this a secret from you for this length of time but I thought you should know

"So you aren't a singer then?" Robert replies. Cleo shakes her head

"No" she replies, "I just wanted you to like me Robert!" she exclaims "And I don't have any regrets at all if you want to break off the relationship"

"I think you should go" Robert replies curtly opening the living room door "Ill speak to you later". Crying Cleo runs out of the flat and down the main high street sobbing. Glademon who was hidden in a bush races to his mistress

"Roberts split up with me Glademon!" she exclaims. Glademon narrows his eyes and notices Robert walking the opposite direction towards Tony's and Kerry's flat

"Where are you going Glademon?" Cleo sniffs as Glademon flies up into the air

"To teach him a lesson!" Glademon growls, "No one is nasty to my mistress and gets away with it!"

(James, Ronnie, Kerry Ann, Katrina and Alex were all walking up the big steep hill towards their flats. Cameron had come to pick Damon up because Nicole was busy working on a big court case, but Cameron had plenty of time. James and Ronnie hadn't successfully completed their mission of catching Alex and Katrina out because when they emerged from the store they went straight to the café to meet Kerry Ann and Damon)

"That sucked" Ronnie moaned walking up the hill "We spent all that tine doing nothing!"

"Well it was your idea" James shrugged "I told you but did you listen" he grinned and Ronnie looked like he was going to hit the brown haired boy

"Ronnie, James no fighting!" Katrina yelled from the front of the group

"Yeah no fighting" Kerry Ann mimicked her sister. Now it was Katrina's turn to glare at her younger sibling

"Hang on!" Alex exclaimed glancing around the corner "Do I see smoke?"

"It's coming from our house!" Kerry Ann exclaimed, "I hope it is "them!" she replied crossly

"What are we going to do!"? Katrina exclaimed wringing her hands in worry

"We need to go home and get our Digimon" Alex mused "You two try and get home then get your Digimon, Digivole and then try and fend whoever it is until us three get there"

"OK" Katrina replied bravely. Alex, Ronnie and James ran off in the opposite direction while Kerry Ann and Katrina ran down the main high street to their flat. Glademon had cornered Kerry, Tony and Robert off and was tearing down their flat brick to brick

"Mummy!" Kerry Ann whispered. Kerry motioned to Katrina where there was a note in her right hand. Katrina took the note off her mother and read it quickly

"The Digimon are in the main bedroom" she glanced at Kerry Ann "Lets go KA before Glademon sees us" she whispered

(Katrina and Kerry Ann raced up the stairs to the main bedroom where both Wormon and Bokomon were sat on the bed. Katrina and Kerry Ann picked up their Digimon and motioned to their parents Digimon to follow them. When they got back outside Katrina pick up her mothers digivice and Kerry Ann her fathers. With their own digivices both set of Digimon began to glow

WORMON DIGIVOLE TO STINGMON

WORMON DIGIVOLE TO STINGMON

BOKOMON DIGIVOLE TO SEASURAMON

BOKOMON DIGIVOLE TO SEASURAMON

SEASURAMON DIGIVOLE TO CERBURAMON

(Both sets of Digimon ran forward towards the strong ultimate Digimon)

"Spiking strike!" Both Stringmon exclaimed but because they were only champion they were both de digivoled to their rookie forms

"Great!" Katrina muttered staring straight into space "I just hope the three boys can come soon I don't think Seasuramon can hold out for much longer!"

(Meanwhile Ronnie and Alex were running down the side street where they lived. James had gone to his house and the three boys decided they were going to meet back in five minutes. They burst through the front door and were met by their mother peeling potatoes)

"Your home late?" Louisa said surprised "I suppose you went into town" she gave a small smile

"Mum do you know where Gabumon and Cybradramon are?" Alex panted "Its an emergency"

"Aren't they in your room where they normally are?" Louisa said confused. Ronnie glanced at Alex and Alex nodded

"Oh yeah" he laughed "Thanks mum". And with that Alex and Ronnie dashed into their bedrooms picked up their Digimon and digivices and ran back out the front door

"Dinner will be served in fifteen minutes!" Louisa called out as they ran back up the hill to meet James

"Who cares about a stupid meal!" Alex exclaimed, "We need to get back to the Ichijoujis"

"I just hope James isn't too late," Ronnie mumbled. A few minutes passed then James arrived with Gulimon

"Sorry about that" he apologised "Gulimon was fast asleep, I had to wake him up. And have you tried waking that thing up!" he complained

"We better get moving" Alex mumbled as the three Digidestined ran up the main high street and down the hill to the Ichijoujis flat. When they got there only Cerburamon was still in battle and even the ultimate Digimon was getting tired from Glademons attacks

"You took your time" Katrina complained as Alex ran up to her "What about if it was your mother and father who was in danger!"

"Blame James" Alex replied as he took his Digivice out

"Blame me for what!" James exclaimed

"Nothing" Alex replied "Now digivole and be quick!"

(The three boys each got out their digivices and Gabumon, Cybradramon and Gulimon began to glow)

GABUMON DIGIVOLE TO GARURUMON

GARURUMON DIGIVOLE TO WEREGARURUMON

GULIMON DIGIVOLE TO GROWLMON

(The three digimon ran forward to where Cerburamon was standing battling Glademon)

"Wolf claw!" WereGarurumon exclaimed launching his attack and hitting Glademon straight on

"Emerald Blaze!" Cerburamon shouted also sending out her attack

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon yelled shooting out a flame of fire and hitting Glademon straight on. But the ultimate Digimon just grinned

"How pathetic" he grinned, "I'm afraid this is the end! Crossing Blade!" he exclaimed shooting out his attack which was about to hit Kerry Ann, Katrina and Alex

"Stop!" the 2 boys exclaimed running over and knocked the three Digidestined out of the way. Suddenly Ronnie's and James digivices began to glow just like Alex and Katrina's did

CYBRADRAMON DIGIVOLE TO JUSTIMON

GROWLMON DIGIVOLE TO WARGROWLMON

(The five children each looked up to see two large Digimon staring heavily at Glademon)

"Ultimates!" James grinned punching his fist "We have a chance now"

"Should we do it?" Justimon glanced at WarGrowlmon who nodded with a grin

"Wolf Claw/ Emerald Blaze!" WereGarurumon and Cerburamon announced each knocking their attacks into Glademon who fell down onto the ground in pain. Suddenly Cleo ran up the path and saw her Digimon dying

"Justice beam!" Justimon exclaimed sending out his attack to Glademon

"Atomic Blaster!" Wargrowlmon exclaimed sending out his attack. 4 ultimate attacks were enough for Glademon to start being deleted into pieces

"Glademon!" Cleo exclaimed hugging her Digimons body

"I'm sorry Cleo" Glademon whispered "Maybe we will see each other one day.." and with that he disappeared into the distance. Cleo started crying and noticed Robert standing over her

"I'm sorry Robert!" Cleo exclaims "Will you ever forgive me for all the bad things I have done to all the Digimon" she weeps "Ill move in with you!"

"I need to have a think about it" Robert says coldly. He then walks away leaving Cleo walking back to the Digiport still in distress

"Do you think we should ask her?" Katrina whispered clutching Bokomon. Alex shakes his head

"No" he replies, "I still don't trust her. Beside she might go back to Carl and tell him everything"

"I guess we should go home" Ronnie replies "Mum will be wondering where we have got to"

"I guess" Alex sighs as he stands up "See you tomorrow Kat" he replies as they all make their separate ways home. Meanwhile in the Digital World Carl was smashing the base up in frustration

"I can't believe that girl!" he exclaims "Still she is off the team now she has lost her Digimon. Me and Carla can manage fine on our own!"

"Me and you can do fine what?" Carla asks confused walking back into the castle "I don't understand"

"It doesn't matter if you do little sister" Carl smirks "I'm ready to show your older sister that you don't mess with me anymore!"

**What is Carls newest plan. Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! **


	16. 6 month anniversary

CLEO: I went to Japan to see if I could find Robert to tell him the truth. When I did find him her threw me out, Glademon then went to attack his best friends Kerry and Tony but the brats got there first and defeated him. Now I have neither of them!

Digimon 03

Episode 16: 6 month anniversary

DIGITAL WORLD 

(A dark mist filled the Digital World as a figure walked through the deep forest of the Digital World. You couldn't see his face but you could hear his voice as he kept muttering things to himself)

"So Cleo has been kicked off the team" her muttered "I always knew that Carl didn't have the sense to keep her Now to make up a plan to throw Carla dearest off the team so then I can confront Carl all for myself". The figure then gave a sharp cackle then pulled his cloak around him tighter, disappearing into the distance as he did so. Elecmon who had been tending to the baby Digimon bounced out of the forest puzzled)

"I thought I heard voices" he muttered "Oh well it doesn't matter I must have been daydreaming". Then he went to feed the baby Digimon

(It had been 2 days since they had defeated Cleo and deleted her Digimon Glademon away from her. It was a cold Sunday afternoon and Alex, Katrina, James, Ronnie, Kerry Ann and Damon were all over at the Ichijouji apartment playing a game of Monopoly. Katrina was about to take her turn on the board when she noticed Alex looking deep in thought)

"Are you ok Alex" she looked across to her best friend as she put her metal shoe on the board and landed on the hotel that Kerry Ann had bought. Smirking Kerry Ann put her hand across the board and Katrina gave her the money

"Yeah im fine" Alex sighed using the metal iron and pulling out a community chess card "Its just im thinking about Cleo that's all and if we did the right thing"

"Course we did!" Ronnie snorted also taking his turn "The girl was asking for it Alex" he rolled his eyes "They needed taking down a peg or too"

"But Alex has a point Ronnie" James looked across at his best friend taking a sip of his drink "I wouldn't want to lose Gulimon and I don't think you would want to lose Cybrdramon either, however much you moan about him"

"True" Kerry Ann sighed as she took her turn. After landing on Mayfair, which hadn't been sold yet, she gave a smirk and the rest of them realised they had been beaten

"Beaten by a 10 year old!" James exclaimed. After seeing Kerry Ann was giving him the evil eye he started to help Alex and Katrina put the pieces away

"Ill just help Katrina put the game away" Alex shouted to Ronnie who just gave a sharp nod and followed Kerry Ann, Damon and James into the living room. Alex followed Katrina into Kerry Ann's bedroom and put the box into the cupboard

"Say its January 22nd next Monday" Alex looked at Kerry Ann's calendar, which was placed on her wall. Sitting on her bed Katrina looked puzzled

"So?" she shrugged swinging her legs "It isn't anyone's birthday or anything"

"No" Alex shook his head "But we got our digivices on September 22nd, remember Anastacia said it was her birthday 2 days before that"

Katrina looked puzzled "So that's just a normal day"

"It isn't though!" Alex exclaimed "Its nearly 6 months since we got made Digidestined. We should celebrate it!"

Katrina suddenly cottoned on to what Alex was saying and gave a big grin "Yeah!" she smiled "We could hold it in the Digital World. Invite the English Digidestined as well!"

"The younger ones might not be able to come" Alex shrugged and Katrina paused for thought

"Yeah" she sighed "But it will still be fun!"

"We better go downstairs," Alex muttered as he opened the bedroom door "The others might be wondering where we got to"

(Laughing Alex and Katrina ran down the stairs and opened the living room door where Kerry Ann, Damon, Ronnie and James were watching TV. Ronnie gave Alex a funny look as he came in the room)

"You were a long time" he glared at his older brother. Alex ignored him as he sat down next to Katrina

"Me and Katrina have something to tell you" Alex gave a sharp grin "How would you like to be invited to a party"

(All of the Digidestined looked in shock as Katrina outlined their plan. Soon there were lots of nodding heads and grins on the Digidestineds faces)

(Meanwhile Cleo was lying on her bed in her flat that she used to rent before she went to the Digital World. But now she had returned home, telling the landlord she had gone on an extended holiday, but was back now. Sighing she picked up a picture she had on her bedside table of herself, Carla and Carl. Tears streamed down her face as she looked at it)

"What am I going to do now!" she wailed "I lost my partner, my boyfriend and now my family all in one day. How unlucky am I!". She sighed as she wiped her face with her sleeve and decided to re touch up her makeup

"Don't know why I am bothering though" she muttered as she lent over her dressing table for some mascara "Robert will have bound to have told everyone and nobody will trust me now" she rolled her eyes. Suddenly she placed one hand in her drawer and her black digivice rolled out and landed on the floor. Curious Cleo walked over to it and picked it up

"I wonder if it still works" she thought to herself "But why should I bother" she mumbled "There is nothing left for me in the Digital World apart from bad memories and losing the only person that I ever loved"

(Just as she said those words the laptop that Cleo owned began to bleep and the light began to flash that meant that the Digiport was now open)

"I suppose it couldn't harm to look" Cleo mused to herself as she held the black digivice to the Digiport and exclaimed "Digiport open!". The port then began to open and Cleo found herself being sucked in

(A few minutes later Cleo picked herself off the ground and dusted herself off. She was in a different part of the Digital World, a part she hadn't been too with Carl. Cleo then began to walk down the long grass that was overlooking the Digital World and found herself in a place where there were millions of Digieggs. She looked and saw a Digimon tending to some of the Digi eggs and decided to go and speak to him)

"Elecmon?" Cleo asked quietly kneeling down so that she was directly facing the rookie Digimon. Elecmon turned around and noticed it was Cleo staring at him

"What do you want" her muttered "Haven't you caused enough pain already in the Digital World. I don't know why you bothered returning!"

"I'm sorry!" Cleo wailed, "The truth is I lost my Digimon Glademon. He died in battle and I was just wondered if he had turned up at Primary Village"

"I guess he wont have" Elecmon replied "Karma will have come back to you Cleo, you hurt innocent Digimon and now it has come back to hurt you. Now I have more Digimon to feed. Goodbye" and with that Elecmon walked off to check on the Digimon. Cleo then walked off, tears stinging her eyes.

"I suppose it doesn't hurt to look," she thought as she sauntered down the row of Digi eggs looking to see if any had hatched. Suddenly she noticed one of them had hatched and she also saw it was the same colour of her Digivice. Slowly she held it up and the egg began to glow

"Glademon?" Cleo whispered moving closer to the egg. The little Digimon in the egg began to squeak

"I'm not Glademon" it squeaked "But I am his baby form Dodomon

"So you will become Glademon again" Cleo squeaked. Dodomon nodded and Cleo started to cry

"I thought I would never see you again!" the black haired girl exclaimed

"Why" Dodomon squeaked

"Because of what I did and beside I deserved it!" Cleo wiped her cheek with the back of her sleeve

"You never did anything to hurt me" Dodomon squeaked

(Meanwhile back in Odiaba, the Japanese Digidestined and their parents were planning when they should hold the party)

"Saturday is a good time" Kerry noted "But Kerry Ann has her swimming class in the morning. Afternoon should be a good time however

"Is everyone ok with that?" Ritchie looked around the room and all of the Digiidestined nodded. Ritchie, Louisa, Kerry, and Tony then walked out of the living room to get some drinks while Alex, Katrina, Kerry Ann, Ronnie, James and Damon went out into the garden leaving Dawn, Cameron and Nicole on their own in the living room

"What about Anastacia though?" Kerry Ann suddenly blurted out as Katrina settled herself down onto the hammock "We can't leave her out she will be furious"

"And the younger ones have to be invited as well" Alex said as an after thought "I mean if they don't want to bring them then that's their own decision, after all they are Digidestined"

"Ill go and ask Mum" Katrina sighed getting off the hammock and walking into the kitchen where Kerry was talking to Louisa and Tony and Ritchie were pouring drinks

"Mum" Katrina replied, "What about the English Digidestined cant they come to the party"

"I forgot about them!" Kerry exclaimed her face going white "I suppose Anastacia can come but I don't know about the younger ones, they might be too little"

"I see what you mean" Louisa nodded "I mean Damon is 2 years older than Fleur or Allyson and he isn't going to the party either. Maybe they could have a little party off their own

"Good idea" Kerry nodded reaching for the phone and dialling Ben and Casey's number

(At that moment in the Kamiya residence Anastacia was the only one that was awake as her younger sister and her parents were still asleep. Suddenly the phone rang and Anastacia picked it up)

"Hello" she answered

"Anastacia its Kerry here" Kerry replied, "Can I speak to your parents. Either of them will do"

"Ok" Anastacia grumbled putting the phone on the coffee table and running upstairs walking her mother up

"Mum Kerry is on the phone" Anastacia replied, "She says it's important" she rolled her eyes

"What does Kerry want now" Casey replied getting out of bed and walking downstairs, picking the phone up off the coffee table

"Hello" she answered

"Case its Kerry" Kerry answered back "Listen our lot in Japan are going to have a party in the Digital World next Saturday as it's been 6 months since we became Digidestined. The younger ones are having a party too. Would Stacey Allie Fleur or David would like to come"

"I think they would" Casey smiled "Let me check"

"Stacey!" she called after her eldest daughter "Would you like to go to a party on Saturday with Alex, Ronnie and the rest of them"

"Yeah!" Anastacia nodded "Will Allie be coming"

"Yes." Casey paused "But she is having her separate party to the older ones"

"Yes!" Anastacia nodded "I'm going then" she grinned

(Casey continued to make plans with Kerry while Anastacia skipped around the living room happy)

(Meanwhile in the Digital World Carla and Carl were continuing to make plans. They had found out that the party was going to be held in the Digital World and that Carl was going to attack them. But Carla had second doubts this was going to work as she shuffled her feet around the base. Carl who was sat at his desk glared at his youngest sibling as she was annoying him doing that)

"Can you stop doing that Carla!" he glared at his youngest sister "Its very off putting!"

"But im bored!" Carla whined sitting down on the stone floor "We have been through this plan a million times!" She pulled a face as she continued to plait her hair

"Now that your sister has left we have to go through everything that we plan and make sure that it is right!" Carl exclaimed crossly "We don't want a fiasco like last time"

"Ok" Carla grumbled standing up "I know the plan I distract the younger Digidestined while you go and attack the older Digidestined. Now can I go!" she replied crossly

"Ok" Carl replied giving Carla a small smile "I just thought you wasn't paying attention"

"Sure" Carla rolled her eyes motioning to Blossomon to follow her. She walked down the corridor Blossomon following her "But I'm not following your silly little plans Carl and you aren't keeping me from seeing Stuart either!"

(It was now Saturday afternoon and all of the Digidestined minus Anastacia and the younger English Digidestined had arrived at the party. They had put streamers around the trees and balloons up as well. Alex, Ronnie, Katrina, Kerry Ann and James were stood around one of the tables waiting for Anastacia to arrive)

"That girl is always late!" Kerry Ann exclaimed crossly folding her arms "She said she should be here as soon as possible"

"She might have got out at the wrong Digi Port!" James shot a look at Kerry Ann "It does happen you know!"

"Oooh James" Ronnie teased his best friend "Do you have a crush on the rich girl!"

"Its only because her dad plays for Manchester United" Kerry Ann smirked

"I don't have a crush on her!" James exclaimed, "Now can you two shut up until she comes because I don't want her getting the wrong idea!

"Sure" Kerry Ann replied "But don't get huffy James"

(Suddenly Katrina noticed Anastacia walking up the path, Renamon with her. She ran across with Bokomon and greeted the English Digidestined)

"Hiya" she greeted her cousin "Where is Aunt Casey?"

"She took Allie, Fleur and David across to the small party" Anastacia replied putting her coat on the floor as a pillow "Say why are Ronnie, James and Kerry Ann looking at one another like that?" she said puzzled

"Oh just a little misunderstanding" Katrina smiled "Do you want a drink"

"Lemonade please" Anastacia replied. Katrina went across to get the drinks and Alex walked across to talk to his half cousin. Meanwhile Carl was keeping tabs on Carla's progress going to the other side of the Digital World

"She can't be that far surely!" he shouted switching his security camera to where the other party was at. Suddenly his mobile phone ran and Carl picked it up

"Hello" he answered. "Carla!" he answered angrily

"Hi Carl" Carla grinned, "I decided I wasn't going to attack so I went to Stuarts. Hope you have a nice time" she grinned "Bye!"

"Why you!.." Carl was going to say something else but then the phone went dead "She is going to pay for that!" he exclaims "Come on Belphemon" he shouts to his Digimon "We have work to do"

9Meanwhile back at the party all of the Digidestined are just chatting and basically having a good time. Suddenly Alex notices a dark figure up in the sky)

"I think Carl has spotted us guys!" he announces to the rest of the group

"Well lets digivole and attack!" Katrina replies eating a piece of cake "Before he lands"

"Good idea!" James nods holding out his digivice "Digivole everyone!" Everyone holds out their digivices and the Digimon begins to glow

GABUMON DIGIVOLE TO GARURUMON

GARURUMON DIGIVOLE TO WEREGARURUMON

BOKOMON DIGIVOLR TO SEASURAMON

SESURAMON DIGIVOLE TO CERBURAMON

CYBRADRAMON DIGIVOLE TO JUSTIMON

GULIMON DIGIVOLE TO GROWLMON

GROWLMON DIGIVOLE TO WARGROWLMON

WORMON DIGIVOLE TO STINGMON

RENAMON DIGIVOLE TO KYUBIMON

KYUBIMON DIGIVOLE TO TAOMON

(All 6 Digimon land on the floor and run up to where Carl has just landed with Belphemon)

"What a nice reunion" he sneers "Pity its going to be over with in a few minutes!"

"Oh yeah!" Alex exclaims, "Get ready guys!" he shouts at the Digimon who nod

(Meanwhile the younger children were sat down on a rug eating crisps, buns and any food that younger children like. Allyson and Damon were playing a ball game while Fleur was colouring in a picture and David was asleep next to Biyomon. Suddenly Fleur ran up to Damon and Allyson her face white with worry)

"I heard screaming," she whispered to Allyson. Allyson dropped the ball she was bouncing and glanced at her best friend

"I don't hear anything" she muttered, "You must be imaging things Fleur". Damon then dropped the ball and pricked up his ears

"Wasn't that James I heard," he murmured pushing his glasses up his nose. Suddenly Allyson heard Anastacia scream

"That's Stacey!" she cried, "The others must be in trouble, we have to go and rescue them!"

"But Allie we cant" Damon explained "They wouldn't be interested in us younger ones we only get in the way!"

"We might be some help though Damon!" Allie glared at the older boy "At least we have Digimon even if they can only digivole to champion they might be able to stall the Digimon!"

(As Allyson spoke those words the 4 digivices of the younger children began to glow)

AGUMON DIGIVOLE TO GREYMON

GREYMON DIGIVOLE TO METALGREYMON

PALMON DIGIVOLE TO TOGAMON

TOGAMON DIGIVOLE TO LILLYMON

GOMAMON DIGIVOLE TO IKKAKUMON

IKKAKUMON DIGIVOLE TO ZUDOMON

BIYOMON DIGIVOLE TO BIRDRAMON

BIRDRAMON DIGIVOLE TO GARUDAMON

"They digivoled!" Allyson squeaked grinning. Damon lifted, Fleur and David up and placed them on their new Digimons backs, before jumping onto Zudomon and Allyson onto MetalGreymon.

"Now lets go and find the others!" he announced

(Meanwhile back at the battlefield Cerburamon and WereGarurumon were still in battle with Belphemon. Suddenly Cerburamon slipped and de digivoled back to Bokomon)

"Bokomon!" Katrina exclaimed running to her fallen Digimon. Alex looked round the group looking grim

"Is this it then?" he whispered, "Do we call quits"

"No!" Ronnie glared at his brother "Don't say that Alex it isn't over yet!"

"I think Alex has a point though Ronnie?" James looked at his best friend cradling Gulimon "We only have one ultimate left and WereGarurumon is fading too. Belphemon still has lots of energy left"

"That's right!" Carl growled "And now I shall defeat your puny little Digimon too. Finish him off Belphemon!" he ordered his Digimon. Belphemon nodded and was about to launch his attack when a missile went through the air and hit Belphemon.

"Huh?" Carl looked round "What's that?"

"Call 4 ultimates now" Allyson smirked jumping off MetalGreymon. Fleur, and Damon also jumped off their Digimon while Anastacia helped David off

"Allie!" Anastacia hugged her younger sister "You made it!"

"I couldn't let my older sister be in danger" Allyson smiled

"Enough with the chit chat!" Carl growled, "Even with 4 you still couldn't beat me!"

"Flower Cannon!" Lillymon announced sending her attack towards Belphemon

"Vulcans hammer!" Zudomon yelled sending his attack

"Giga Cannon!" Metalgreymon announced sending out his attack

"Wing Blade!" Garudamon yelled shooting his attack out. All 4 attacks were going to hit Belphemon before they froze and a deep voice filled the air

"That's enough Carl!" the voice boomed, "Report back immediately"

"Yes" Carl exclaimed before jumping back onto Belphemon and disappearing. The 4 attacks bounced into the dirt and disappeared leaving the 4 ultimates and WereGarurumon to de digivole

"That was weird!" Anastacia exclaimed clutching onto Viximon

"Yes" Alex muttered, "Maybe Carl has another person that we don't know about. But if we can all digivole to ultimate then we might have a chance"

"I guess" Katrina sighed looking down at the ground "We better be going home now" she mumbled

(As the Digidestined prepared to make their separate ways home you couldn't help but notice there was a hint of tension round the Digital World)

What is going to happen next? Tune in next time on Digimon- Digital Monsters! 


	17. Happy birthday Kerry Ann!

JAMES: Katrina and Alex thought it was a good idea to have a party to celebrate us being Digidestined for 6 months. But Carl attacked us but Fleur, Allyson, David and Damon came and saved us. I don't know what we would have done if they haven't!

Digimon 03

Chapter 17: Happy birthday Kerry Ann!

(Carl ran out of the base after dropping Belphemon off at the base in case anyone saw him. He then ran down the few steps before getting to the bottom. Carl then pressed a few buttons, which opened a trap door. Carl then slid down the trapdoor where there was a big pool of water. He then slid into the water and swam down to the bottom where there was an underwater cave. Carl then swam into the cave and was meat by a large Digimon who growled at him. He beckoned to Carl to come out the water, which both Carl and Oceandramon swam to the surface)

"O-Ocendramon" Carl spluttered out through gasps of air "I ran as fast as I good when I got your call" he panicked as the mega Digimon glared at Carl

"Save your pathetic stories for later!" he growled "I'm getting sick and tired of hearing excuse after excuse after excuse. What was it this time hmm" he glared at Carl

"Actually it was you!" Carl exclaimed, "If you hadn't called me I would have had those brats"

Oceandramon stood still for a second and glanced at Carl "Ok" he replied, "I accept that. But what I am also angry with is your two sisters. From now on they are struck off the team and I don't want to have another mention of their names!"

"Don't worry" Carl murmured, "They have been long forgot, you can be made sure of that"

"Good" Oceandramon drawled, "Now what is your next plan to defeat the Digidestined"

"I haven't quite thought of one yet" Carl murmured "But I am onto it straight away sir"

"I hope so," Oceandramon growled picking Carl up with one of his talons "Because if this next plan doesn't work Carl then you will be very sorry. As from the next time you fail I will be coming after you with a little army of my own. So don't forget!" Angrily he threw Carl into the water and began to swim back to his own base. Coughing Carl swam back to the edge and slowly began to walk back to the base

(Meanwhile Carla was asleep at Stuarts house. She had moved in there since she had the row with Carl. Stuart had gone to training so Carla had the whole house to herself. Sighing she got out of bed and yawned before walking into the shower. As she got out of the shower she noticed that there were sudden movements downstairs and as she looked over the hallway she noticed that Stuart had arrived back early)

"Your home early!" Carla yelled to Stuart as he started to make breakfast

"Training got finished early" Stuart yelled back "Michael got injured and had to return home so Alistair thought that he should call it a day. Bens coming round later on, me and him are going to the Trafford Centre"

"Right!" Carla shouted back "I'm just in the shower ill get dressed"

(Carla then dried her hair and put on a black skirt with a short v-neck pink teeshirt with pink sandals. Making sure she looked ok she walked down the stairs into the kitchen where Stuart was making toast and coffee. Sneaking behind him she put her arms around his neck and kissed him)

"Oh hello" Stuart grinned "You look nice"

"Don't I always" Carla pouted but Stuart just swatted her away

"I'm only joking Carla," he laughed, "Don't be so paranoid. Do you want some breakfast?"

"Ok" Carla grinned, "Ill have some coffee, just black and a piece of toast with no butter"

"Coming right up" Stuart bowed. Carla then went into the living room and picked up the daily newspaper. She flicked to the showbiz section and was surprised to see a picture of Cleo and Robert with a big slit down the middle. Reading on she realised that the newspaper was saying that Robert and Cleo had split up due to different commitments Cleo's agent had said

"She doesn't even have a agent" Carla thought, "What's going on. And is it something to do with the Digital World?""

She didn't have time to answer any more questions as Stuart came with a cup of tea, a cup of coffee and a large pile of toast

"Thanks" Carla muttered drinking her cup of coffee "There's nothing in there its just rubbish. Oh there's a bit about us saying we are going out for publicity which is a lot of rubbish"

"Is there" Stuart narrowed his eyes "Well when I got out with Ben this afternoon ill stop at Manchester United and arrange a press conference"

"Why?" Carla asked confused

"Because" Stuart smiled grabbing hold of Carla's hand "I want you to move here for good. Then people can say what they think about us, if we move in together then that shows we are a proper couple" he smiled "What do you think"

"Ok" Carla grinned, "I accept". The couple then shared a kiss but was interrupted by a knock on the door

"That will be Ben" Stuart murmured drinking the last of his coffee "Will you be ok on your own"

"Yeah sure" Carla laughed, "I can clean or clean" she rolled her eyes. Stuart then grabbed his coat and ran to the front door where Ben was stood

"Hi Ben" Stuart grinned "Can I just make a detour to Man U. I need to make an announcement"

"Sure" Ben glanced at his friend "What is it?"

"Me and Carla are moving in together" Stuart grinned not noticing the look on Bens face "Isn't that great"

"Yeah great" Ben mumbled looking down on the ground. Casey had told him the truth a few weeks back but didn't dare tell the truth to Stuart

(It was now Kerry Ann's birthday and she had received a lot of presents. Off her mother and father she had got a new bike and a board game called Dreamphone. Katrina had also bought her a board game called Buckaroo and an artist Kit. Naomi and Stuart had bought her chocolates and clothes and Casey and the rest of the Kamiya family had clubbed together to buy her a voucher. Liam and Karen had got her money and Yolei and Ken had bought her the new Bratz dvd and album)

"Thanks everyone" Kerry Ann grinned as she hugged her mother "Can I go and play on my new bike now!"

"Sorry but you have to go to school" Kerry grinned as she pushed her daughter away "Your going to be late if you don't get a move on"

"Ok" Kerry Ann mumbled as she disappeared into her bedroom, Wormon behind her. Katrina then emerged dressed in her school uniform

"So what time did you say I have to be home to get ready for the party" Katrina mumbled her mouth full with cereal

"About 4-4.30" Kerry replied, "You can bring Alex round if you want but wont he be getting ready?"

"Yeah" Katrina nodded reaching for a piece of toast "That's why we are going isn't it, to get the hall set up?"

"Yeah" Kerry nodded. Kerry Ann then returned dressed in the junior schools uniform

"I'm all ready mum" she grinned twirling around "Can we go now" she pouted

"Katrina are you ready?" Kerry looked at her oldest daughter who gulped down her orange juice and nodded. The two Ichijouji siblings then walked to the front door of the flat and opened it walking down the street. They were then met up by Ronnie, Alex, and James

"Happy birthday!" Alex grinned giving Kerry Ann her present "Its from both me and Ronnie by the way" he laughed

"Trust Ronnie to be so thoughtful" Katrina laughed. Ronnie glared at the older girl

"It was a joke Ron" Alex rolled his eyes at his older brother. Kerry Ann then gave a squeal as she opened it; it was a Digi egg holder and digivice holder to keep her digi egg and digivice in at home

"Oh cool thanks guys!" she exclaimed hugging both Alex and Ronnie

"It was mums idea" Alex explained "She wish she had one if she had a digi egg holder but we all have one to keep our digivices in"

"Now my present" James replied sitting on the wall. Kerry Ann then opened it and noticed it was a PSP game

"Oh wow thanks!" she grinned hugging James

"Why didn't we think of that?" Ronnie mumbled to Alex giving James a look of disgust

"Anyway we better be going to class so ill pick you up this afternoon Kerry Ann" Katrina said to her sister giving her a hug. Kerry Ann waved as she walked into her classroom

(Meanwhile in Manchester Ben and Stuart were walking down the aisles of the Trafford Centre. Ben had bought Kerry Ann's birthday present since Anastacia was going to her birthday party later on that afternoon and Stuart had bought himself a new shirt. Now they were sat outside a café just watching the people shopping)

"I wonder if any1 will recognise us" Stuart mused as he sipped on his drink. Then he noticed that Ben was wearing big black shades and a baseball cap and started to laugh

"Shush" Ben moaned "I don't want anyone to see me since I missed that penalty last week. I get enough stick as it is. Beside its ok for you no one knows who you are"

"I resent that" Stuart replied offended drinking his coffee. Suddenly Ben noticed a stream of girls walking towards their table

"Run!" he exclaimed ripping off the glasses and the hat, and then running across the hall. Stuart then followed suit following Ben before the girls could see they had gone. They then ran into a toy shop panting

"That. Was. Close!" Ben exclaimed trying to get his breath back. Suddenly Stuart noticed someone and dashed across to them

"Rob!" he exclaimed, "What are you doing in the Trafford Centre I thought you were still in Japan?"

"I was" Robert replied "But I split up with my girlfriend and I needed a bit of space. So I decided to come to England

"Cleo wasn't it?" Ben furrowed his brow "Say wasn't that your girlfriends sister Stu. OW!" he exclaimed as Stuart nudged him in the ribs

"Why did you split up with her?" he questioned Robert

"Oh well for the first thing she wasn't really a pop star." Robert rolled his eyes "2nd thing was that she had been going to the Digital World and 3rd thing was she was capturing innocent Digimon and using them to battle your 2 daughters Ben" he raised his eyebrows

"Really.." Ben shrugged his shoulders "I didn't know anything about that. You did the right thing Rob"

"Oh and another thing Stu her younger sister, Carla wasn't it?" Robert murmured "Shes the one you are going out with. Well she's involved with it as well so I think you better get out as quick as you can before you save yourself a lot of heartache. See ya". And with that Robert walked away leaving Stuart opened mouthed

"Stu?" Ben mumbled nudging his best friend "Are you ok?"

"I think I better get home" Stuart replied as the two footballers walked to the car park "I think Carla has some explaining to do!"

(Meanwhile back at the house Carla was sat up on a chair reading the newspaper that she was reading this morning with a big box of chocolates on her knee)

"Star performer Cleo Windsor has been dumped by her partner Robert Smith it has been revealed" Carla read out to herself "Her agent confirmed it was because they had differences but we think otherwise. It was only a few weeks ago that we saw Cleo walking out from his flat in tears. Is there something else going on that we don't know about?"

(Suddenly Stuart slammed the front door and walked into the living room)

"Tell me everything you know!" he yelled by "Or otherwise im going to get nasty!"

"Tell everything?" Carla said confused "I don't understand?"

"For one thing have you been terrerising innocent Digimon in the Digital World then attacking my 2 nieces Katrina and Kerry Ann!" Stuart exclaimed

(Carla remained silent biting her lip)

"Well?" Stuart exclaimed

"Yes and No" Carla quietly said

"What's that supposed to me?" Stuart replied

"I was" Carla hung her head "Then I realised what went on with Rob and Cleo. If I knew that you would find out it would tear us apart. And I don't want to lose you Stu I really don't!" she sobbed "So I quit the team, I'm not part of it anymore. And I wasn't a part of it not really Cleo and my older brother Carl were more evil than me" she gave a watery smile

"Are you sure about this?" Stuart leaned against the wall. Carla nodded still sniffing. Stuart then walked over to her and gave her a hug

"I'm sorry" he mumbled, "I should have trusted you"

"Doesn't matter" Carla smiled "Its in my past and I know I wont do a thing like that again"

(The two of them started to embrace as at that precise moment Robert turned on the TV with Stuart making his announcement)

"The stupid boy!" he exclaimed angrily "He was always too trusting. Well im well shot of Cleo that's for sure!"

(Meanwhile at the party all of the Digidestined minus Damon, Fleur, Allyson and David were all at Kerry Ann's party. They had played a few games and now they were dancing to a few songs. The song that was on at the moment was Mc Fly "Please Please"

"Ronnie why don't you come an dance!" Kerry Ann pleaded as she span round with Anastacia

"I'm not much of a dancer" Ronnie confessed "And beside its not really my type of music"

"Spoil Sport!" Kerry Ann muttered as she danced back to the dance floor, Anastacia following her

"Remember when we were children" Casey mumbled sitting down next to Kerry

"Yeah" Kerry laughed "And when I wouldn't give you that present that I won at pass the parcel. You wouldn't stop whining to mum about it for ages" Kerry laughed "Still you were always dads favourite"

"Not anymore" Casey looked sad. Just then Tony signalled to Kerry that it was now time to blow out the candles. Tony then wheeled the cake out with 10 candles on it

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday Kerry Ann happy birthday to you" all the guests sang. Kerry Ann looked embarrassed as she blew the candles out then made a wish

"Have you made a wish?" Katrina whispered. Kerry Ann nodded

"What is it!"? James exclaimed

"Well if I told you then it wouldn't come true would it" Kerry Ann rolled her eyes. The others giggled as James blushed

"Well I wasn't to know was I" he muttered. Meanwhile Anastacia, Alex, and Katrina were round the food table as the buffet had now been served. There were crisps, buns, sausage rolls, sausages on sticks, sandwiches with tuna, cheese ham on, chocolate fingers, party rings and Kerry Ann's birthday cake. There were also lemonade, coke and cherryade. Katrina and Alex each grabbed a few sandwiches and crisps then joined Kerry Ann on the chairs

"I wonder where Cleo and Carla got too" Katrina said thoughtfully nibbling on a sandwich "They wasn't there when Carl attacked us before hand" Alex mumbled "But I don't think Cleo was in a fit state when she lost Glademon"

"Good riddance I say" Kerry Ann mumbled. Katrina glared at her younger sister

"Well its true!" Kerry Ann exclaimed, "Anyway it's my birthday, can we not talk about other things than the evil that is affecting the Digital World"

"Yeah" Katrina apologised then started to talk to Alex about school

(Meanwhile in the Digital World Carl was sat at his base with a pen and a piece of paper in his hands, He couldn't think of a plan since he had returned from Ocendramon. Suddenly he realised he had an email and clicked on it)

"Carl

Ive given Kirsten's daughter an injection. The virus will soon spread through her in a few days. The DD will come to collect the virus all you need to do is distract them with a Digimon. I trust you can do this

Ocendramon

(Carl clicked off the email then walked out of the base to pick a Digimon)

**What does Oceandramon mean? Tune in next time on Digimon- Digital Monsters**


	18. The Virus Strikes!

STUART: I asked Carla to move in and she accepted. I then went to the Trafford centre with Ben and bumped into Robert. He told me something strange so I then went home and confronted Carla. She confessed but said she had cleaned herself and won't do any wrong. I just hope she can keep the truth

Digimon 03 

**Chapter 18: The virus strikes **

**DREAM **

_Lisa Kichi was standing in the middle of the main road in Odiaba, where she lived with her adopted parents. She had a device in her had and was staring at it blankly with her large brown eyes. The 16 year old tossed her black hair over her shoulders and clutched the brown device in the palm of her hand _

"_What is it?" she thought "I've never seen one of these devices before ever in my life. And what am I doing standing in the middle of the road". Suddenly with no explanation or warning a giant creature burst into the middle of the road with a large gun in his hand. Smirking he shot the gun at Lisa and hit her straight in the middle of her chest. Crying Lisa sank down onto the ground and collapsed dropping the brown device. Beelzemon ran and picked up the brown device then disappeared with a flash. _

"AHH!" Lisa woke up sweat dripping down her face. She then pinched herself to make sure it was a dream

"It was only a dream" she repeated to herself "But it seemed so real and vivid. Oh well" she sighed snuggling back under her duvet and going back to sleep not noticing the small red rash that was forming underneath her skin

(The next day it was Sam and Samantha's wedding and all of the Digidestined and their children had come to the wedding, only Ben, Casey, Kim and Isabella couldn't attend but they had sent a present to the happy couple. Katie walked across to Samantha and Sam, Dana asleep in her pram)

"I see congratulations are in order" Katie smiled to Samantha "How are you feeling finally getting married"

"Great" Samantha grinned "I say it did feel a bit strange after what happened to Matt all those years ago but Sam is a nice guy and he does treat me well" she gave a broad smile

"I know I don't mention it much to Ashley but he was a jerk" Katie shook her head angrily "But that's all in the past now"

"How's Dana?" Samantha mentioned Katie's daughter looking down at the small baby

"She's fine" Katie gave a small smile "The first few months are the worst but she's coping and sleeping well now. But I don't want to have another baby in a long while!"

(While Katie and Samantha were talking Naomi, Kirsten, Nicole, Dawn and Louisa were stood around the food table while Alex, Ronnie, Damon and James were stood talking to one another)

"Did you ever want to meet someone else Kirsten?" Louisa glanced over at the older girl "I mean I don't think I would if the love of my life got took away"

"Louisa!" Nicole scolded, "Kirsten doesn't want to be mentioned about that, not today anyway"

"Its ok" Kirsten smiled sadly "I mean I have my work at Burgers 2 Go and that keeps me busy, the truth is no one really matched up to Darren because even when he was evil he never wanted to see me hurt or unhappy. And the truth is I guess I always think he will come back one day to rescue me"

"What about the child you gave up for adoption," Naomi suddenly blurted out

"You had a child!" Dawn exclaimed, "You kept that quiet Kir!"

"It was just after we came back from the Digital World I found out I was pregnant" Kirsten replied "But what happened with Darren I didn't think I could cope with a child so I had her put up for adoption. She must be at least 16 years old by now and I always wonder what she looks like" Kirsten looked down into her drink while Dawn but a comforting arm around her

"I'm sure she will come looking for you soon" Nicole replied, "I mean she must be interested to know who her real parents are, I know I would be"

"Yeah" Naomi nodded "Just keep going Kir" she gave a comforting grin"

"What's going on here?" Cameron questioned Nicole as he and Ritchie walked back from the bar. Kirsten gave the 4 female Digidestined a look

"Oh nothing" Nicole smiled giving Cameron a kiss "Just female talk, why don't you go and talk with Peter" she gave Cameron a playful push in the direction of his best friend

"Ok then I think I will" Cameron laughed walking across to the bearer of knowledge. Ritchie then walked across to the DJ and Nicole gave a sigh

"That was tough," she mumbled sipping a drink. Kirsten gave Nicole a smile

"Thanks Nic" she whispered, "I owe you"

"No problem" Nicole smiled

(It was the next day and Lisa had been complaining of a stomach upset. Her adopted mother had sent her upstairs to bed while her adopted father was at work and her adopted brother Tenchi had been playing football outside. Suddenly Tenchi ran inside wet)

"MUM!" he shouted "Its raining can me and Koji come in and play on the PS2!"

His mother, Sakura Kichi, looked over the landing as she had just looked in on Lisa but she was still asleep tossing and turning

"Tenchi I don't think so" she said crossly "You know Lisa isn't well and if you and Koji go in your bedroom you might wake her up"

"Well can we play on the PS2 downstairs then?" Tenchi pleaded "Please mum!" he exclaimed crossly

"No!" Sakura exclaimed, "Now can you go back outside, beside it was only a quick shower its stopped raining now"

"Ok" Tenchi complained picking up his football and slamming the door on his way out. Sighing Sakura walked down the stairs into the living room and picked up the remote control. She then noticed a slip of paper in the side of the sideboard and bent down to examine it

"Isn't that Lisa's real mothers phone number," Sakura thought. Her thoughts were broken however by a large thump from above her from Lisa's bedroom. Sakura then ran upstairs and noticed Lisa on the floor breathing heavily

"Lisa are you ok" Sakura panicked putting her hand on her head "Speak to be tell me something!"

"I don't feel well" Lisa said slowly "Urgh" she complained, "I have a fever and I feel sick. And a rash"

"Have you been sick?" Sakura questioned her. Lisa shook her head her black hair falling down her back

"No" she gulped "But I feel like im going to throw up". Suddenly her father Haruki walked in the front door from his job as a car salesman

"Sakura!" he shouted "Lisa anyone at home!"

"We are up here!" Sakura shouted, "Lisa isn't feeing well". Feeling frightened Haruki ran up the stairs and into Lisa's bedroom where Sakura was sat next to Lisa with her hand on her head

"She needs to go to the hospital right now" Haruki exclaimed, "This isn't something I have seen before. And I should know my brother is a doctor"

"I thought the same" Sakura nodded "But can you ring the hospital, I need to do something"

"Sure" Haruki nodded running downstairs to the telephone. Sighing Sakura picked the upstairs phone up and dialled Kirsten's number. After a few rings Kirsten picked up

"Hello Kirsten" Sakura replied "Its Sakura, Lisa's stepmother. There's something I think you should know about Lisa"

(The next day arrived and all of the Japanese digidestined had arrived for a crisis meeting at Kirsten's flat just above burgers2go. They all sat around the coffee table just before Kirsten emerged from her bedroom her cheeks puffy)

"Are you ok Kirsten?" Katie asked her half sister concerned

Kirsten nodded "Yeah" she sniffed "I just don't understand what could be wrong with her"

"Maybe she got some sort of bug" Ashley murmured, "I mean teenagers get them all the time. What do you think?" he glanced at the other Digidestined

"I know its stupid" Tony said slowly "But she might have been attacked by one of the Digimon that come into the real world. Since our children became Digidestined a lot of Digimon have been coming into Odiaba and maybe one of them could have hurt Lisa"

"The doctor did say that he had never seen this type of infection before" Kirsten replied "So it could be looking as if she might have got the illness from a Digimon"

"How would we be able to cure her though" Kerry spoke up glancing over at Peter for his knowledge of the Digital World and Cameron for his knowledge as a doctor.

Peter cleared his throat "I do know for certain viruses that there is a cure you can get. But I think" he then glanced over at Alex, James, Ronnie, Kerry Ann, Katrina and Damon who were sitting together in a corner "That the children would have to go and visit Gennai to get it. But I don't know how long you need for the cure to take place"

"24 hours after the virus struck" Cameron spoke up "I know that because I remember Gennai telling me about another situation he experienced"

"How long has she been like this Kirsten?" Naomi glanced up at the brown haired girl

"Sakura said she's been like this since this morning. Its now mid evening so I guess we have till tomorrow at 10am to get the cure and give it to Lisa" Kirsten said slowly

"Well we better get going!" Alex exclaimed "I mean we haven't got any time to waste and I bet Carl sends out a Digimon or two to attack us"

"Be careful son" Ritchie warned Alex "I mean I know you will be careful but keep an extra eye out today. We don't want you or your brother getting hurt"

"That's goes for the same to you Katrina and KA" Kerry warned her two daughters. Dawn just hugged James and Cameron hugged his son as Damon picked up Gomamon and followed the rest of the Digidestined down the stairs and into the cyber café of burgers2go

"Digiport open!" the six Digidestined exclaimed as the Digiport opened and they were all sucked in

DIGITAL WORLD 

(Meawnwhile Carl was sat in his base looking through old ideas that he had already used in his plans with the Digidestined. Suddenly his monitor switched on and he could see a gloomy picture of Ocendramon)

"Good news my friend" Oceandramon replied "Seems like Lisa has been sent to hospital and so the Digidestined will be soon on their way"

Carl gave a blank look "So what do I have to do with that" he muttered

"They should be here soon so when you see them contact me, I will then send out my mega Digimon Beelzemon, a mega Digimon. He should sort the Digidestined out no problem and then they wont be able to find the cure" he cackled

"Ok" Carl shrugged "Ill let you know when they come Ocendramon"

"You better do" the mega Digimon warned before the mega Digimon signed off. Carl sighed as he flicked through his channels, something that Cleo and Carla hated him doing

"I wonder what they are up to now," he thought but then he shrugged that feeling off

"They destroyed everything you built up Carl" he said crossly to himself "You can't forgive them for that". Suddenly a smirk placed on his face as he noticed the 6 Digidestined start to climb up the mountain

"Oceandramon!" he exclaimed "I see them they are on their way up Thunder mountain!"

"Excellent work Carl" Oceandramon replied "Now I will take over from here just leave everything to me"

(The mega Digimon signed off as Carl went back to working on the plan that would finish the Digidestined off once and for all which he and Oceandramon had been working on earlier that week)

(Meanwhile up Thunder Mountain the six Digidestined were steadily climbing up it. They had been to Gennais who said the cure was in a hut on top of Thunder Mountain. However Katrina and Kerry Ann were struggling)

"I can't walk any further!" Katrina moaned sitting on the side of the mountain, Bokomon beside her "How much longer do we have to walk"

"Erm" Ronnie was about to answer but then Katrina looked up and saw the top of Thunder Mountain in the distance

"Forget I said that!" Katrina exclaimed, "This sucks"

"But we have to find the cure" Alex replied softly sitting down beside her "If we don't find the cure then Lisa could die"

"She wont die" Ronnie replied standing at the front of the group with Kerry Ann and Damon "She might just get a lot worse but she wont die" the younger boy said confidently

"No Alex is right" Katrina announced, "I'm tired of just thinking about myself. I need to get that cure"

(The group continued up the steep mountain. Another half an hour passed before they reached the middle sector. Suddenly Bokomon pricked up his ears and turned to Katrina)

"Do you hear anything Kat?" he glanced at his partner. Katrina shook her head

"No" she replied. Gabumon, Gulimon and Wormon also pricked up their ears

"Bokomon is right Alex" Gabumon gruffly said, "Someone is coming. Should we digivole"

(At that precise moment a shot was fired and Alex jumped in front of Katrina and Ronnie in front of Kerry Ann. James dived in front of Damon to protect the younger boy.)

"What was that about!"? Alex exclaimed, "You could have hurt us"

"That was what I was trying to do!" a voice cackled and a Digimon jumped in their path. He had a gun, which is where the shot came from

"Beelzemon" Bokomon narrowed his eyes "I've heard all about you. You're a mega Digimon!"

"MEGA!" Alex and Katrina said in horror. Beezlemon chuckled as he turned to face the smaller Digimon

"Well I must say all that reading you did has finally paid off" he smirked "But I'm afraid you wont be around for much longer because im about to defeat you and your pathetic human partner"

"No you don't!" Alex exclaimed walking forward with Gabumon. Beezlemon stared hard at the fifteen year old

"So I see someone wants to play the hero!" he smirked "Save the princess in distress from her captor"

"Save the rubbish" Katrina snarled, "I can take care of myself"

"Oh really!" Beezlemon laughed. He then got out his gun and fired it at Kerry Ann. The young girl dropped Wormon and froze in horror. Katrina knew that she was too far away to do anything and hid her face in her hands

"Oh no you don't!" Alex exclaimed. He ran towards Beezlemon and ripped the gun out of his hands. Beezlemon grappled hard with the young boy while Katrina and Kerry Ann ran to one another

"I have to do something!" Gabumon though. Just then Alex's digivice shot out a light, which hit Gabumon. He then began to glow

GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLE TO METALGARURUMON

(The light faded and Beezlemon threw Alex down to the ground. As he looked up he looked into the cold eyes of the mega Digimon)

"No one messes with my partner like that!" MetalGarurumon spoke in a gruff voice. Katrina whimpered and ran across to Alex, Ronnie too frightened to move

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do" Beezlemon grinned "Hurt me"

"Alex!" Katrina exclaimed seeing he was unconscious "Speak to me Alex!" she exclaimed, "You fool" she cried "I love you!" she shouted

Just as Katrina spoke those words MetalGarurumon unleashed his attack

"Metal Wolf Claw!" the mega Digimon exclaimed unleasing his attack. The attack spun through the air hitting Beezlemon straight in the chest. The mega Digimon cringed as the pain seeped through him before being deleted into pieces. MetalGarurumon then de digivoled back into his in training form Tsunomon and bouncing over to Alex and Katrina. Kerry Ann, James, Ronnie and Damon stood there worried

"Do you think he is going to be ok?" Ronnie whispered biting his lip. Alex then slowly opened his eyes staring at Katrina who was sobbing

"Don't say you missed me that much!" he said with a large grin. Katrina then gasped and hugged Alex tightly

"What happened?" Alex asked blankly "All I remember was diving in the way of Kerry Ann then it all went black"

"Gabumon digivoled to mega Alex" Ronnie grinned walking over to his brother "And you saved us all!"

"No thanks to Gabumon" Alex smiled "He sounds like the real hero"

"Alex" Katrina said quietly walking away from the rest of the group back up Thunder mountain "When you were unconscious do you remember me saying something"

Alex looked at Katrina with a blank look on his face "No" he murmured, "Why should I?"

"No" Katrina shook her head "I was just wondering. Now lets go and catch the others up or we will never find the cure!"

(Alex had decided to go home after the fall had tired him completely and he had taken Damon home with him as the younger Digidestined was feeling tired. So that left Katrina, Kerry Ann, Ronnie and James still climbing up Thunder Mountain. Soon they reached the top of Thunder Mountain and was looking around for the hut)

"Gennai said it was around here somewhere" Ronnie replied looking around. Cybrdramon and Gulimon also decided to help. Soon Kerry Ann squealed and pointed to a shabby hut just a few metres from where they were standing

"I think that's it!" she exclaimed. Ronnie and James ran across to the hut and tried to force the door down

"The door is jammed!" James exclaimed kicking it

"Well why don't I digivole to Stingmon and slice it down!" Wormon replied sitting on Kerry Ann's head. Kerry Ann nodded and her digivice began to glow

WORMON DIGIVOLE TO STINGMON

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon exclaimed slicing the wooden door with no effort. Ronnie and James ran into the hut and on the table there was a glass vial with a potion in it

"Katrina its here!" James yelled to the older girl

"Good" Katrina gave a small smile "Now we can all go home

(Meanwhile they were back at the hospital and Sakura, Kirsten and Haruki were sat on some hard metal chairs. Suddenly the door opened and Katrina ran in with the vial)

"We found the potion Kirsten!" Katrina exclaimed, "Now Lisa can be well"

"Thank goodness for that!" Sakura exclaimed clasping her hands together, Haruki gave a small smile

"But what happens if a doctor comes in" Kirsten looked worried "How are we going to explain this"

"Don't worry" Katrina laughed, "Ronnie and James are outside keeping watch"

Kirsten took the potion and quickly spooned it intro a small spoon. Lisa slowly opened her eyes

"Huh?" she said confused "Where am I. And who are you?"

"Everything will be clear soon Lisa" Kirsten said comfortingly. Lisa sipped the potion and gave a small smile

"I feel better already!" she announced sitting up in her bed. Sakura then walked round and clutched her adopted daughters hand

"Lisa this is Kirsten" she whispered "Your proper mother". Lisa sat there her mouth wide opened

"This isn't a joke" Kirsten assured her "I found out you were ill off your mother and I wanted to see how you were. And I want to stay in contact with you, for good this time"

"Oh mum!" Lisa hugged Kirsten tears falling. Sakura gave a small smile as mother and daughter were reunited

(Meanwhile in the Digital World Ocendramon was pacing round and round. His plan hadn't worked and the only thing he had left was Carls plan which he had given to the undersea master earlier on that day. But as he glanced at it he started to smirk)

"This might just work!" he cackled "All I have to do is to get their parents away for a few days. Then I can put my plan into action!"

What does Ocendramon mean? Find out next time on Digimon- Digital Monsters! 


	19. Battle for both worlds part 1

LISA: I had this strange dream where I got attacked by a strange creature. The next day I started to feel unwell and got rushed to hospital. Luckily these children came with a cure, which made me better and I also got to see my biological mother as well!

Digimon 03 

**Chapter 19: Battle for both worlds: Part 1 **

(Kim Kamiya- Adams slowly walked down the stairs off her large house in Manchester, England. She had just put David to sleep in his bedroom and was about to enjoy a nice relaxing sit down while her husband Michael was playing in a very important match down in London against Chelsea. Suddenly the front bell rang and Kim groaned)

"Who is it now!" she exclaimed putting down her cup of tea and walking to the front door. Standing there was Isabella with a furrowed look on her face

"Isabella!" Kim exclaimed with shock "What are you doing here, I thought you were still in London with Jonathan and Fleur"

"I was" Isabella laughed walking into the large living area "But then I got a message from Gennai saying he needed to meet up with us as soon as possible". She got out her D terminal and showed Kim the message

"Did you not get one?" Isabella looked at her friend. Kim shook her head

"No" she said slowly but then paused "But I haven't checked my emails on there for a while. Hang on" . Kim then ran upstairs leaving Isabella alone in the living room. Kim then ran back downstairs with her D terminal

"Yeah I got one" she nodded "Same time yesterday as well. I wonder what Gennai means?"

"He must want something important" Isabella mused "To send it to all of us like that. I hope it hasn't got anything to do with the children"

"Ill ring Ben up after the match and see if he got one" Kim replied hurriedly "Stuart might have got one too and Casey as well. Then maybe we can work something out"

(Meanwhile Ben, Stuart and Carla parked up outside Bens house all beaming with joy. Manchester United had just beat Chelsea 2-1 with Ben scoring the winning goal in the last minute.)

"Casey!" Ben shouted upstairs to his wife. A few minutes later Casey came walking down the stairs, her D terminal clutched in her hands

"Sorry" she apologised "I was just looking at this message I got from Gennai. Sorry" she smiled "Did you win?"

"Yeah!" Stuart exclaimed punching his fist "2-1. And Ben scored the winning goal!"

"Oh brilliant!" Casey smiled hugging Ben "I knew that you could do it!"

"Ill go and get some champagne shall I?" Carla replied leaning against the frame of the wooden front door

"Oh will you darling" Stuart smiled. Carla replied with a nod and walked out of the front door, Ben glancing at Stuart

"Darling?" he said with a mock expression on his voice. Stuart blushed

"Oh stop it Ben I think its cute" Casey smiled "Now you two check your D terminals, I got one I bet you two got one too"

Ben and Stuart rolled their eyes as they digged around in their sports bag. Finally they found them and opened them up

"Yeah" Ben nodded as he checked his email. Stuart also nodded as well

"I rang up Joseph before hand and he got one too" Casey mumbled her face white 2I haven't had time to contact Kim or Isabella yet". At that moment the phone rang and Ben and Casey looked at one another

"Ill get it" Ben nodded walking to the phone and picking it up. A few minutes later Ben walked back to Casey and Stuart, his face also white

"That was Kim" he replied, "Apparently her and Isabella also got strange messages as well"

"What should we do then" Stuart replied "The chance of us getting six messages all at the same time are very unlikely"

"I think we should call a meeting" Casey looked grim "Then we can decide what to do"

(Meanwhile in Japan the Japanese Digidestined were conducting their own meeting as all of them (Louisa, Ritchie, Dawn, Peter, Cameron, Ashley, Katie, Naomi, Tony, Nicole, Sam, Robert and Kerry) had all received messages off Gennai. Katrina, and Kerry Ann had been sent to their grandparents, Alex, and Ronnie were sent to their Uncle Matt's and James and Damon were sent to their respected grandparents, Dana was being looked after by Samantha who had offered to babysit)

"What are we going to do!"? Louisa exclaimed wringing her hands together "I mean I know Gennai wouldn't lie but all of us getting the same message at the same time, it does look a bit suspicious"

"I agree," Nicole nodded "Gennai wouldn't send all of the Digidestined the same message anyway, just us who have children. I guess they are the ones who are the most important at this moment in time"

"Excuse us" Naomi replied butting in "But just because some of us have children then that doesn't make you even more special you know. Even if we don't have children Gennai might have another job for us"

"Naomi is right" Dawn nodded "I still think it looks a bit suspicious but when has Gennai ever let us down before"

"Does anyone know if the Digidestined living in England received any of these strange messages?" Katie glanced around the group. Kerry nodded her head

"Yeah" she replied "I spoke to Casey last night and she seemed quite worried. She also added that the English Digidestined would be having their meeting today and if the majority said yes they would meet up with us"

"So who says yes" Louisa looked around the room. Dawn raised her hand and so did Peter and Cameron. Ashley and Katie also raised their hands, and then Naomi did. Sam and Kerry also raised their hands.

"And the nos" Louisa glanced at Ritchie and they both raised their hands. They were followed by Tony and Nicole

"Rob?" Sam looked at his twin brother who just shrugged

"Either way it doesn't matter to me" he mumbled

"8- 4 majority passed" Nicole sighed shaking her head "I just hope you who said yes don't end up regretting it"

"Why would we end up regretting it" Cameron glanced at his wife. She shrugged

"I don't know" she shrugged as she got out her black digivice and held it up to the computer screen, along with the rest of the Digidestined "But I just have a bad feeling about it that's all"

"Digiport Open!" The rest of the Digidestined shouted as they were all pulled through the digiport

(Meanwhile in the Digital World Kim, Isabella, Stuart, Ben, Joseph and Casey were already there after being passed through a 5-1 motion, with Stuart the only one saying no. It was a bitterly cold day and snow was set on the floor of the Digital World. Suddenly Casey grinned as she saw Kerry charging towards her with Tony hot on his wife's heels)

"Casey!" Kerry exclaimed as she hugged her younger sister. Tony also did the same to Stuart with Dawn and Louisa hugging Kim and Ben. Nicole hugged Isabella then Tony moved on to his best friend Joseph

"I haven't seen you for ages Joe!" Tony exclaimed, "How are you?"

"Fine" Joseph smiled "How are your two girls?"

"They are great" Kerry grinned coming into the conversation. Suddenly Katie sniffed the air, unsure what was happening

"Shouldn't we start moving to Gennais?" the young woman said unsure "I like to find out what is happening as soon as possible as I don't like leaving Dana for too long"

"Oh sorry" Kim said embarrassed. The Digidestined started to make their way slowly towards Gennais cabin unaware that Carl was watching their every move

"First piece of the jigsaw in place Oceandramon" he smirked "Now you can do the 2nd piece of the puzzle"

"Good work Carl" Oceandramon smirked "If this plan works it means you aren't as stupid as you look"

(The adult Digidestined had just reached Gennais cottage and were knocking on the door. But the problem was the door was firmly bolted and there was no way they could get into the cottage)

"Let me try!" Ritchie exclaimed running up to the door and trying to force the door, but all he succeeded was hurting his right shoulder

"Maybe we could break the window?" Cameron narrowed his eyes in thought "Then one of us could crawl through and open the door"

"Hey!" Sam waved from the front door where he had managed to force the door "It just come open I don't know how" he laughed

"Good work Sam!" Ashley laughed from the sidelines as the Digidestined walked into the house. It was dark and spooky and looked like it hadn't been lived in for quite a while

"Gennai!" Casey yelled as she and Ben looked around the house "Gennai!" the 2 Digidestined yelled

"Maybe we should go" Isabella looked nervous "It doesn't look as if Gennai is here"

"We cant!" Naomi shouted at Isabella "Why would we have come just to turn away when Gennai isn't here. He might have gone out to Primary village for all we know"

"Naomi is right" Kim nodded walking up to the squabbling pair "We might as well just sit here and wait. After all we aren't doing anything wrong"

"I don't think so!" a voice boomed. The Digidestined turned around to see Carl walking in through the front door and shutting it behind them "You see it wasn't Gennai who sent the letter it was me!" he yelled "And now you will see what I can do with the real power behind me!"

(Casey whimpered and ran behind Ben who was looking at Carl with an angry look on his face. Suddenly he thought of something)

"Please don't Allie and Stacey come?" he thought "Otherwise they will be sucked into the trap as well"

"Ready Belphemon" Carl turned to his Digimon who nodded who flew towards Isabella and Katie first. The two girls screamed and dived out of the way

"Please let someone come!" Casey sobbed as she managed to dive out of the way of a fleeting attack

(Meanwhile in the Digital World Cleo was going for a stroll with Glademon. Suddenly she heard a scream and could hear Carla's voice sobbing in the distance)

"Please don't hurt me!" Carla cried "I haven't done anything to hurt you please let me go!"

"CARLA!" Cleo cried as she ran forward and knocked Carla out of the way. Carla looked up as she saw her elder sibling on top of her and gave a small smile

"Cleo" she grinned happily "What are you doing here?"

"I just came for a walk" Cleo smiled "I managed to come back and I managed to get Glademon back as well. Who is this creep anyway" she glared at the Digimon in front of them

"Oh that's Octomon " Carla looked disgusted "I was just trying to find Stuart because he hasn't come back home for a few hours. Then this Digimon started attacking me for no apparent reason!"

"Well he hasn't met me yet!" Glademon grinned standing up "Ready Cleo" he looked down at his partner who nodded

"Crossing Blade!" Glademon exclaimed using his 2 blades to swipe through Octomon and cut him in half. The champion Digimon didn't have a chance and was slowly deleted his yells being heard through the Digital World. Glademon did a smirk as he dropped down next to Cleo

"Thanks Cleo" Carla gave a smile "Why don't you come with me, Rob might be there and you two might be able to patch things up"

Cleo shook her head sadly "Thanks" she murmured "But I don't think I can. Come on Glademon" and with that Cleo and Glademon walked off into the distance. Carla shrugged as she looked at her Digimon

"Come on Blossomon" she nodded as the two of them continued walking. A few minutes later she heard a few steps running as she saw Cleo and Glademon running towards them

"Can I come?" she panted, "I just wasn't thinking straight that's all and Robert might be in trouble", Carla gave a smile and gave a simple nod of the head as the 2 siblings continued walking

(Meanwhile back in Japan Alex, Ronnie, Katrina, James and Kerry Ann were all sat at the local park, arranging with their grandparents that they were meeting one another. Alex and Ronnie were sat on a swing together deep in thought while Katrina was playing with Kerry Ann on the climbing frame, trying to avoid Alex, as she was still embarrassed. Meanwhile James who was sat on a bench in deep thought walked over to the two boys)

"Have any of you thought where our parents might be?" he glanced at Ronnie "Its 4pm and they have been out all day. They might be in trouble"

"The Digital World" Alex mumbled, "It seems the best solution, but wouldn't they tell is where they were going"

"I suppose they didn't want us to cause much trouble," Katrina explained walking back across with Kerry Ann "They might think we might get in the way"

"Who has tried to save the Digital World this past year us or them!" Alex exclaimed crossly "If they have gone then they might have been captured by Carl"

(Suddenly Kerry Ann noticed the blue head of Cameron running across the park, the fellow blue head also ran across and started in a conversation. Finally Kerry Ann ran back across her face white)

"Damon said his uncle Cody tried to get a message from Nicole on his D terminal but only half the message went through" she whispered

"That's it then!" Alex exclaimed, "Let me just contact Stacey and the other English Digidestined and we can then head there!" Getting his D terminal out of his pocket the black haired boy started typing furiously. Kerry Ann glanced at her sister who was sat slumped on a bench

"When are you going to stop this slump Kat?" she said crossly

"When mum and dad are saved!" Katrina exclaimed standing up "I just don't think about myself all the time KA unlike SOME people I know" and with that she walked across the park to meet Alex, Bokomon by her side. Kerry Ann rolled her eyes as she sat down on the swing and waited for Ronnie and James to return.

(Alex had managed to contact the English Digidestined and now were waiting for the English Digidestined to arrive. They had landed in the same spot as their parents did but the snow had subsided a little)

"Honestly does Anastacia have to take so long coming!" Kerry Ann complained digging her foot in the snow, Wormon on her head

"Well we gave them half an hour" Alex shrugged cuddling up to Gabumon, trying to get warm "Stop complaining KA" he gave a small laugh"

Kerry Ann was about to remark with a rude comment when Katrina glanced across to the horizon and saw four figures and also four animal figures, 1 flying and the other three on the ground

"Guys they are here!" she yelled. Sure enough Anastacia, Allyson, Fleur and David soon arrived with their Digimon

"Sorry about that" Anastacia apologised "We couldn't get in touch with David then we had to persuade Allyson to get him to meet us at the park. His dad was a bit suspicious though," she said with a hint of worry

"Well I think we should get going to Gennais" Alex replied. The rest of the Digidestined nodded and started walking across the snow to where Gennai lived

(Meanwhile Carla, Cleo and their Digimon were standing outside the wooden hut that Carl had locked the adult Digidestined inside. They didn't know that Stuart and Robert were stuck inside there but they just had a feeling that all was not well. Suddenly they heard a shout and noticed Alex and the rest of the Digidestined running towards them)

"What are you doing here!"? Alex and Anastacia yelled at the same time "Haven't you caused enough pain and misery already!" Alex also added

"Actually we are here to try and find Stuart!" Carla snarled, "He hasn't come home for a few hours and I was getting worried about him"

"And you" Anastacia glared at Cleo but she just hung her head

"She came to apologise to Rob" Carla replied, "I guess you came to find your parents" she glanced at each of the Digidestined who nodded except Anastacia who just glared at the older woman

"Stacey we might as well give them a chance" Katrina pleaded to her cousin. Anastacia just glared at Cleo and Carla but also nodded

"Ok" she mumbled "But that doesn't mean I'm happy about it"

"How do we open the door" Ronnie wondered "Its bolted shut"

"Let me try!" Agumon nodded walking to the door "Pepper Breath!" he announced setting off a flame and lighting it to the front door. A few minutes later the door was blasted to the ground

"Great work Agumon" Allyson grinned at her partner. Cleo, Carla, Katrina and Alex raced into the house and noticed Louisa and Ritchie trying to face off against Carl with Stuart badly hurt on the floor with Tony and Robert trying to heal him

"Stuart!" Carl exclaimed running to her boyfriend "What have you done to him!" she glared at Carl

"You mean what are YOU doing here!" Carl spat out at his younger sisters "Especially you Cleo I thought I had you beat"

"Well you thought wrong" Cleo said angrily grasping her digivice. Meanwhile Alex watched his father being struck down to the ground by Belphemon

"DAD!" Alex exclaimed running to his father. Ritchie just groaned and turned to his son

"Alex" he mumbled, "Tell the others their parents were captured by another Digimon. Me and Louisa tried to face Belphemon but he was too strong

"Ill let Ronnie go but im staying here Dad!" Alex said angrily "Me and this jerk need to sort our problems out for once and all"

"We will go and find the others" Katrina said weakly standing in front of Kerry Ann "But just be careful ok" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek then running after Anastacia and Allie.

"Wow" Alex mumbled grinning. Then he shook himself back to life and turned to Cleo and Carla "Are you two going?" he glanced to the two girls shaking their heads

"No" Cleo nodded "We need to show our brother that we aren't pushovers. Plus I think you will need some help"

"Ok" Alex nodded grasping his digivice, Gabumon glowing at the same time

GABUMON WARPDIGIVOLE TO METALGARURUMON

"This is it Carl!" Alex exclaimed, "This is a battle to the death!"

"Oh really" Carl smirked "Well I think you will need to save your little friends before you defeat me. Because Oceandramon is in there and your friends parents are dangerously close to death already. I think they will be too late"

"O-Ocendramon!" Louisa whispered her eyelids flickering "Katie!" she exclaimed as Alex just stood there his mouth open

**Will the Digidestined be able to defeat Oceandramon and Belphemon or will it be too late. Stay tuned for more adventures on Digimon- Digital Monsters! **


	20. Battle for both worlds part 2

ALEX: We were waiting for our parents to come home and so we got a bit worried. We then decided to go to the Digital World to try and find them, and then bumped into Carla and Cleo. We then reached Gennais house and found them lying unconscious near Oceandramon with Carl and Belphemon near by with Robert and Stuart. Me Carla and Cleo decided to battle Carl while the others decided to go and save their parents while battling Oceandramon. I just hope we can do it

Digimon 03 

**Chapter 20: Battle for both worlds- Part 2 **

REAL WORLD 

(Michael Adams woke up from the deep sleep he was in. It had turned six o clock and neither his wife Kim or his son David had arrived back home from their shopping trip. Sighing groggily he walked down the stairs to the phone and opened the phone book)

"She better not have been talking to Isabella and decided to go and stop at her house," he mumbled. The phone rang a few times then Isabella's husband Jonathan answered

"Hello" Jonathan answered chirpy "Jonathan Ashelle"

"Jonathan its Michael" Michael answered with a hint of tension in his voice "Listen is Kim or David there"

"No" Jonathan answered "And neither is Isabella come to think of it. She hasn't returned home all day, she said she was going to London with Kim and was taking Fleur with her. But she hasn't returned home yet"

"Neither has Kim" Michael muttered darkly "I was just wondering if she might have come to your house for a break, but since Isabella isn't here either I guess she hasn't"

"Have you tried Casey or Ben" Jonathan replied, "You know what those two are like and Ben is Kim's brother"

"Good idea" Michael smiled "Sorry to trouble you. Bye" and with that Michael put the phone down. Flicking through the phone book he found the Kamiya phone number and dialled it. A few seconds passed before Casey's voice answered

"Hello" Michael said but it was just an answering machine. Casey's voice carried on as Michael just rolled his eyes "Please leave your message after the beep" Casey finished and then there was a sharp beep

"Casey, Ben its Michael. I was just ringing to see if you had seen Kim at all today but it doesn't look like as if you are in. Never mind ill ring again later. Bye". And again the Manchester United midfielder put the phone down. Looking through the phone book he tried to find any of Kim's England work colleges but he didn't see any1 that might know Kim.

"Kim where are you" he mumbled to himself "This isn't like you. Come back home!"

(Meanwhile in Odiaba Samantha had just put Dana down for a nap after her feed and was getting extremely worried about Sam as she was over Ashley and Katie. Suddenly she noticed Katie's mobile phone on the am of the chair and dashed across to see if she recognised a familiar name)

"Lou, Dawn, Nic, Kir, Mum" Samantha read out loud. Suddenly she stopped after the word mum and started to dial the number. After a few rings Kari answered

"Katie?" she answered "What are you doing ive tried to get in contact with you all day. TK has too with Ashley!"

"This is Samantha" Samantha apologised "I'm babysitting Dana but Katie hasn't come home yet, Ashley neither. And due to your reaction I don't think that you know where they are either"

"That's true" Kari nodded at the other end of the phone "But I have an inkling where she might be. Listen Samantha can you look after Dana just until I contact you again"

"Sure" Samantha nodded "I just hope that they are ok. Bye". Samantha put the phone down and sunk herself into the chair. Meanwhile Kari rang another number up and sat down on a chair in a café.

"TK" Kari answered, "I'm coming home straight away. Meet me at the front door and bring your digivice with you"

"My digivice?" TK answered confused "Why?"

"Because Ashley and Katie are in danger" Kari replied "Samantha has just rung me and said she hasn't seen Sam, Ashley or Katie all day. Plus she is babysitting for Dana and you know how careful Katie is around her"

"But why the Digital world?" TK answered

"I just have an hunch that's all" Kari replied "Ill just catch the bus home ill be quick as I can". Kari then placed her phone back in her handbag, drank her water then scooped up her shopping and ran for the nearest bus that was in the bus station

(Meanwhile in the Digital World Belphemon and MetalGarurumon were staring at one another, eyes narrowed. Their partners Carl and Alex were also looking at one another, as if they were about to start a fight. Robert, Tony and Stuart were lying dazed and unconscious on the floor but Carla and Cleo were trying to fix the three males as best they could)

"What happens if we can't heal them" Carla sobs "Stuart has his whole life as a footballer ahead of him? I couldn't cope if I was involved in his retirement"

"Carla Shut UP" Cleo says through gritted teeth "If Robert isn't up to full strength then ill love him whatever happens. I always have and I always will no matter what he thinks about me" she gives a small smile as she bandages up one of the scars on his arms. Suddenly Roberts eyes flickers as he looks straight at Cleo

"Cleo" he whispers, "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to save you of course" Cleo grits her teeth "Now hold still this might sting a bit"

"They wont save them" Carl says confidently standing on top of a rock while Belphemon pins MetalGarurumon down to the ground "They have been through too much already to be made well again"

"Even if they are deemed disabled then Cleo and Carla wont care!" Alex yells, "They love them, LOVE Carl" he exclaims angrily "That's what they have and that's what the Digidestined have for their parents. So even if you think its smart and clever to physically hurt our parents so that they wont know who we are then it hasn't worked" Alex smiles "We still love them!"

Suddenly MetalGarurumon holds out a paw and knocks Belphemon back down to the other side of the wall. Belphemon curses but then jumps backwards to face MetalGarurumon

"I thought you were dead!" Carla sobs as she hugs Stuart "I thought I would never see you again!" the blonde haired girl sobs

"Don't be silly" Stuart smiles "I'm here now aren't I. And is Tony ok?" he glances around the room worried that he cant see his older brother anywhere"

"I'm here" Tony grits his teeth as he sits up holding his leg "Just a bad leg, I think its broken but apart from that im fine"

"Is that it?" Robert whispers as he sits up holding a bandage to the top of his head. Cleo nods as she ties it to his head

"Yeah" she smiles "Listen I better go and help Alex with Carl" she shoots a dirty look to the door "Ill be back later" she smiles at Robert. Robert then leans in to kiss her

"I'm sorry" he replies "About all those things I said before hand. Just be careful ok. I know what Carl is like"

"Don't worry I will be" Cleo nods as she strides to the door Glademon in tow. Alex gives a big grin as he sees Cleo walking towards him, Glademon then jumps up and strikes Belphemon with his 2 swords

"Crossing Blades!" he exclaims again swiping the mega Digimon. MetalGarurumon also decides to join in

"Are they ok?" Alex whispers nervously watching the battle. Cleo nods

"Yeah" she replies "Stuart is still unconscious but Carla is still talking to him. Robert has a head wound and bruises to his chest but I managed to mop those as best I could. And Tony has a broken leg, we managed to find some splints for him to walk on"

"I just hope the others are ok" Alex whispers "Especially Ronnie and Kat" he hangs his head on the ground

"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon exclaims shooting out his attack but narrowly missing

"Crossing Blades!" Glademon also exclaims and his attack just hits the side of Belphemon, causing him to curse in pain

"Hey!" Cleo shakes him "The others will be just fine there are more of them than there are of us. And we coped fine so don't give up!"

"I know that!" Alex snaps back as he looks at the unconscious bodies off his mother and father "But I don't think I could cope without them"

"Well watch this" Cleo replies as she walks to the 2 bodies then gives them a slap each. Ritchie opens his eyes slowly to see Cleo looking at him. Louisa just wakes up and bursts into tears

"Thanks a lot" Cleo mutters rolling her eyes. Alex then gives a big grin as he waves to his mother and father

" How pathetic" Carl replies "I'm afraid unless the undersea master Oceandramon is defeated then there is no chance that your puny little friends will ever defeat me" Carl says smoothly "Because with only one mega Digimon there is no chance you will win"

Alex growls and grips his digivice tighter but Cleo just stands there calmly her long black hair flowing

"Nice words Carl" she smirks "But that's all they are just words. I have a plan that will stop you once and for all and for once you aren't going to stop me!"

(Meanwhile Anastacia, Ronnie and Katrina were all battling Oceandramon, well Taomon, Justimon and Cerburamon were. Damon, Allyson, Fleur, Kerry Ann and James were tending to their parents and the other members of the Digidestined. David was being looked after by Kerry Ann)

"What's the update!"? James yelled as she ran with a broken splint to put underneath Kerry's leg. Kerry Ann glanced up confused as she wrapped a bandage around Sam's head

"Allyson and Fleur are helping their parents" she replied "Cameron and Nicole got the least hurt so they have gone to find Gomamon and Armadilomon. But I think Ashley and Katie need some attendance"

"Right!" James nodded as he secured the last bandage around Bens arm "That should do until we manage to get home" the brown haired boy smiled

"Thanks James" both Ben and Casey said together but you could tell they were in a lot of pain. Suddenly there was a cry as Justimon fell to the ground and de digivoled back to Cybrdramon

"Sorry" Ronnie gazed at Anastacia and Katrina but they just shrugged their shoulders

"Just carry on!" James yelled, "We need to go and help the others". Anastacia and Katrina both gave nods as they tried to dodge the attacks that Oceandramon was giving them. Ronnie and James turned a corner where the badly hurt Digidestined were including Peter, Naomi, Ashley and Katie

"Katie!" James exclaimed running to the Digidestined of light and placing a hand on her forehead "Looks like she's fallen into a deep coma" he frowned

"What are we going to do" Ronnie glared back "We aren't doctors"

"We aren't" James grinned, "But Cam is. When he comes back ill ask him, but what we need to do now is to work out what is wrong with them"

(Meanwhile back at the battleground Taomon was growing weaker and weaker with every shot that Oceandramon was throwing at them)

"Give it up!" he snarled, "2 ultamite Digimon you cant possibly win and I think that you know yourself that you can't win"

"Oh yeah" Katrina panted "Well we aren't giving up until we defeat you and get our parents back to full health. We care about them and we aren't going to let them go without a fight!"

"Yeah" Anastacia nodded but the younger girl was growing weaker as well. Suddenly she slipped to the ground and knocked herself unconscious

"Stacey!" Katrina wailed. She then glanced upwards to see Oceandramon towering above her. She gulped as she grasped her digivice

"I have to defeat this creep," she thought "For me, for Alex and for the entire world. We can't let him win!"

(Suddenly there was a tumbling of bricks and Katrina watched as TK and Kari came flying in on Angewomon and MagnaAngemon, Allyson, Fleur, Damon and Kerry Ann following on MetalGreymon, Lillymon, Zudomon and Stingmon)

"What are you doing here!"? Katrina gasped looking at the two angels

"Where are our children" TK said sternly "If he's hurt them" he shook his fist angrily

"Ronnie and James are taking care of them," Katrina explained "But right now we need to defeat Oceandramon"

"Once and for all" Kari mumbled gripping her pink digivice tighter

"Spiking Strike!"

"Flower Cannon"

"Vulcan's hammer!"

"Emerald Blaze"

"Celestial arrow!"

"Giga Blaster!"

"Gate of Destiny!" Magna Angemon announced using his shield to open a portal. The attacks that hit Oceandramon were enough to drag him into the portal and then the portal closed. The Digimon then de digivoled back to their rookie forms

"Do you want me to come with you Kat?" Kerry Ann asked glancing at her older sister. The blonde headed girl shook her head

"No" she muttered, "Thanks KA but this is something me and Alex need to do on our own". She and Cerburamon walked off into the distance leaving the other Digidestined and Digimon standing within the mess of the battle

"I just hope she knows what she is doing" Kerry Ann whispered. Anastacia groggly stood up and glanced at Kerry Ann

"She is" she replied, "She needs to do this, not jus for the Digital World but for Earth as well"

(Meanwhile MetalGarurumon took one last swipe at Belphemon then crumbled into a heap on the floor. Belphemon smirked then ran across to Carl who was grinning)

"Nice work Belphemon" he replied "Now we have got rid of the pest then maybe we can get rid of his pesky human partner as well" he gloated as he grasped hold of his sword he had in his belt pocket

"MetalGarurumon!" Alex cried as he hugged his partner "Speak to me buddy, just make sure that you are ok!"

"I don't think I can cope much longer Alex" MetalGarurumon said weakly "He took too much out of me. I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry" Alex wept. Suddenly there was a flash as Cerburamon jumped into the middle and glared at Belphemon

"You take that back" he growled, "No one messes with MetalGarurumon and goes through me first!"

"Cerburamon" Alex whispered. Suddenly he looked to the left hand side and saw Katrina standing there with a small smile on her face. Grinning Alex ran across and hugged her

"I thought I wouldn't see you alive again," she murmured

"Neither would I" Alex whispered stroking her hair "But your back now. Listen did you mean what you said back there when you kissed me"

"Yes" Katrina smiled "I have loved you Alex ever since the beginning of high school I have been just too stupid to admit it to myself"

"I care for you too" Alex grinned. As their lips brushed past each other's Katrina's digivice began to glow and so did Cerburamon

"What's going on!" Carl growled angrily. Suddenly Cleo and Carla's digivices started to bleep too as Glademon and Blossomon also started to glow

CERBURAMON DIGIVOLE TO ANUBISMON

GLADEMON DIGIVOLE TO ALPHAMON

BLOSSOMON DIGIVOLE TO EAGLEMON

(Alex and Katrina finished their embrace and watched as MetalGarurumon stood up and was closely followed by the three mega Digimon)

"You have done too much damage Carl" Eaglemon said crispy "Kaiser Phoenix" he announced as the attack flied through the air and struck Belphemon straight on

"Pyramid Power!" Anubismon yelled as his attack also struck Belphemon

"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon exclaimed as his attack also hit Belphemon straight in the chest

"Holy Sword Grade Alpha!" Alphamon announced as he picked his sword up and struck it through Belphemons chest. This was enough to defeat him and his cries flew through the Digital World. Carls face was one of horror as he also started to disappear until nothing was left of the Windsor sibling apart from his clock. Carla walked across to it and picked it up while the 4 mega Digimon de digivoled to their rookie forms

"Carla/Cleo!" They then turned around to spot Robert and Stuart running towards them

"Listen" Stuart panted, "We came so close to losing you, I don't want that to happen again"

"So will you marry us" Robert smiled holding out 2 engagement rings

"Yes!" Carla grinned hugging Stuart "I will marry you"

"What about you Cleo" Robert glanced at Cleo "I'm sorry for all the things I said I was a jerk and I didn't mean too"

"Ok" Cleo smiled "I accept!"

"Great!" Robert smiled kissing Cleo. Suddenly Katrina spotted her mother with Kerry Ann and the 4 Ichijouji family members shared a hug as Alex was reunited with Ronnie and his parents

(It was half an hour since they defeated Carl, Belphemon and Oceandramon and the Digidestined were relaxing on the beach after sending their parents to hospital)

"Can you two stop kissing" Kerry Ann pulled a face at Alex and Katrina "Its very off putting!"

"You will see" Katrina smiled "When you get a boyfriend"

"I don't think so!" Kerry Ann pulled a face. Suddenly Anastacia noticed Gennai coming and she turned to Kerry Ann puzzled

"What's Gennai coming for?" she murmured. Kerry Ann just shrugged

"Digidestined" Gennai replied, "I'm afraid that you will have to leave right away. If you don't you will have to stay here forever"

"What about our digimon!" Alex exclaimed, "Will we ever see them again"

"I'm not sure" Gennai replied; "Now you will have to go"

(Alex, Katrina, Ronnie and James each hugged Gabumon, Bokomon, Cybradramon, and Gulimon then waited for Kerry Ann to say bye to Wormon, Damon then said bye to Gomamon then the 5 Japanese Digidestined said goodbye to Anastacia. They then held their digivices up and were sent back home)

"Now your turn" Gennai glanced at the 4 English Digidestined. Anastacia, Allyson, Fleur and David each said bye to Renamon, Agumon, Palmon and Biyomon then each held their digivices out and were sent back home. Cleo and Carla then did the same and were also sent back home.

"Well that's it for another few years" he sighed "But it wont be long before they are sent for again" he murmured before he walked back to his cabin

**Well that's the end of a 3rd one. Ill like to say thanks to Dawn and Darkslight who as always has commented on my chapters and reviewed **

**There will be a 4th series to this (yay) but when it will come out im not really sure as I don't know if I should start the first chapter the week before I go back to uni. If I don't then it should be out sometime over Christmas **

**Again sighing out from my 3rd series **

**Digifan **


End file.
